


Severus Snape: Touch your heart

by ScorpyR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Love Confessions, Severus Snape Lives, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 68,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: Love can win even in dark times. Severus Snape needs to open his heart to love once again. Will Angelina be able to unfreeze his heart? Will Snape be able to accept happiness in his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story on Wattpad, and I decided to post it here at the same time. I hope you enjoy reading it like I've been enjoying writing it.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/170222417-touch-your-heart-severus-snape

The day I received a letter from a mysterious owl got me startled. I've been hiding for the past three years from the magical world and somehow they still found me. I mean, Dumbledore found me.

I was a student in Hogwarts a few years back. When I was at school I was the happiest and the smartest girl you could know. But when it was time to get back home... Well, I looked like another different person.

Events of my previous life made me run away from Hogwarts on my 5th grade, away from my parents, and away from magic.

I've been living as a common Muggle, trying to survive one day at a time.

If you looked at me, you would say I was failing, but trust me, I don't pity myself like that anymore. I live with what life gives to me and I don't expect anything else.

When I opened Dumbledore's' letter, my mouth opened in astonishment. I admired the man when I was his student and I still admire him after all these years.

 

_Dear Angelina Black._

_For years you've known nothing but pain and sadness. For years I watched you in your own world. And I can't be a witness of that solitude anymore._  
_You have no idea how much special you are. How much you can achieve one day. I know you just need the right opportunity. Which, I must say, I've very honored to give you. I saw the way you live in the Muggle world. You above anyone else, even me, have knowledge about their world that could be interesting to our dearest students._  
_That said, I humbly ask you to join Hogwarts as a teacher of Muggle's' Studies. You won't need to bring anything. Everything you need can be found on your cozy chambers._  
_I hope you accept this job, I'm desperate to find someone so highly capable as you are._  
_I'm familiar with your story and anything you need, I'll be honored to provide._  
_Please, accept the request and wait for me tonight in front of the red bridge by 6 P.M._  
_Dark times are coming. I know you felt it too. Even though you don't know yet why you can sense something is about to happen. If you accept this offer, you will be told everything. That's all I can say for now._

_We can only be close to our loved ones and hope for the best._

_I hope I'll see you tonight._

_With my regards,_  
_Dumbledore_

 

And the official seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

How would he know how to find me? Well, it's Dumbledore we're talking about. Of course, he would know where I was. But how would he know about my life? About my unexplainable senses.

For months I've been feeling something different. Something bad. But I didn't know why. It was this tightness inside my chest, a lump in the throat and weirds headaches.

This man never fails to surprise me. But is he that dumb to invite me to Hogwarts, as a teacher? I never even finished my classes, how could I be able to teach others.

These last three years I've been away from everyone, I didn't want to be attached to people. In a school like that, it would be impossible. I should be careful.

But what am I talking about?

_Me? A teacher?_

Could I become a good teacher or those hated by every student? Would they mock me as I did back in my time? Or would they love me like they all love Dumbledore?

Faster than the speed of light, thoughts were racing in my head, but I almost didn't acknowledge what I was doing. I was getting out of the abandoned house I was living, with Dumbledore's' letter in my hand and heading to our meeting point.

It was dark. People were already home, dining with their happy families. And I was wishing I had a normal family instead of one raised by the devil himself.

My family came from a long lineage of true-bloods wizards. They were only allowed to marry someone true-blood and with the same beliefs. I was the black sheep of the family as I was sorted to Gryffindor and made friends with half-bloods.

Violence was their way to teach me their beliefs. My parent's' mansion had several rooms, with expensive furniture. But I was confined to the dungeons, to sleep on a hard and cold floor. I made a promise to never go back there and, until now, I never broke it.

Memories were flowing through my head and tears were clouding my vision, as I didn't feel the presence of one the most powerful wizards of the world.

"Hello, Angel. It's good to see you."

His voice was caring but demanding. He came with a mission and he was certain he would accomplish it.

"Hello, professor. Good to see you too."

"I see you received my letter and I can't say how happy I am to see you here." He eyed me carefully, but a sad look came across his face. Pitty? Disgust? I don't know. "I won't ask you how you've been doing, because that would be ungracious of me. But I can tell you one thing, your life will get better if you accept. I promise you."

"How? I didn't even finish my studies. How will I be capable of doing such a thing as teaching?"

He thought for a second. He always did that when he was trying to think of something smart to convince you to do anything for him.

"Let me tell you a secret about teaching. You're also a student. You never know everything about anything. You'll be learning every day and you'll get better every day. My best professors are still learning things every year. And I couldn't be happier with their results. Like I selected them to Hogwarts and was successful, I believe you will turn out to be the same. You just need to believe in yourself. You'll be cherished, you'll find friends and you could find even more. Just come with me to Hogwarts and I'll show you how happy you can be."

"I don't know professor..."

"Call me Dumbledore, you'll be my colleague after all. Besides." He sighed, his kind smile fading away slightly. "I have a mission for you. A very important mission."

"What mission?"

"You want to know more? You come with me. All I can tell you is that, after everything that is about to be known, you will want to be close to loved ones."

I laughed but it was more a muffled cry. "I don't have anyone, you know that."

"Oh." He laughed. "But you will."

He holds a hand in front of me, but I just eyed him carefully, thinking about everything he asked me. Hopefully, I wasn't dreaming, and Albus Dumbledore himself was in front of me, asking me to go back to Hogwarts as a teacher. - Yeah, how could I ever dream with something like this? - I hesitated for a while, but feeling his piercing gaze burn inside my brain, I ended up taking his hand and we disappeared on that dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was oddly silent. From what I remembered it was always full of kids playing around, barking, laughing, playing pranks on each other... But as the school year hasn't begun yet, it was all too quiet.

It caused me to shiver, but I shook that feeling away.

Instead, I focused on following Dumbledore through the corridors calmly.

"I trust you still know your ways around these corridors?" He asked politely.

"I do, indeed. Profes... Dumbledore, where are we going now?"

"I'm going to introduce you to our colleagues."

I looked at my body, clothes dirty and ripped off, my once silky blonde-gray hair all messed up and I wondered what image would they have when they see me for the first time. He must have sensed my discomfort and he smiled.

"No need to worry. They'll be welcoming you with open arms."

I just smiled at him, yet still uneased.

That's when we arrived a great door, where Dumbledore murmured some words until it opened. As I recall this is his office. I have never been inside, but I could only imagine the secrets it holds.

I looked around, amazed with all the books and odd artifacts on the shelves. I tried to read some of the titles but I was snapped out of my world when we finally arrived at his office, where several people were gathered there.

"I'm honored to present you, our new Muggle's' Studies teacher, Angelina Black."

"Hi, I'm Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy head and the head of Gryffindor house. If you need anything you can ask me. I'll be showing your quarters and I'll be guiding you on your firsts weeks here." She gave me a hug and a kind smile when I thanked her.

"This is Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pomona Sprout, herbology teacher and that his Severus Snape, the Potions teacher and the head of Slytherin house. The rest of the teachers haven't arrived Hogwarts yet, but you'll meet them tomorrow on the teacher's' ball."

I shook all of their hands and when I reached for Snape he gave me a hesitant look, staring into my eyes before something snaps him out of his trance and he finally shook my hand. There was some tension there. _I should be careful around this man_ , I thought to myself, _he's not very friendly._

"Well, now that the introductions are made, Minerva would you kindly show her her quarters?"

"Of course, headmaster. This way, my dear." 

Before I follow her, I turned around, smiled kindly at Dumbledore and whispered.

"Thank you."

We were heading towards the exit and I could still hear them talking on the office. I could tell it was Gilderoy's' voice trying to whisper, as I felt tears forming inside my eyes.

_"You really asked a shabby bag to teach in Hogwarts? A homeless girl, that didn't even finished her studies? That's not suitable for our good image."_

_"Would you please give us a favor and keep your mouth shut? You look more like a shabby bag to me than that girl. An obtuse shabby bag."_ It was a male voice. A deep male voice that I didn't recognize. It wasn't Dumbledore and surely it wasn't Sprout.

That got me thinking for a while and I forgot about the tears drying on my face.

"You should be comfortable on your quarters. I decorated it myself, I hope you like it."

Minerva whispered some words to a door and it opened immediately, showing a very welcoming living room. There was a red couch looking very comfortable in the living room, attached to a small kitchen.

"There's food in the kitchen if you need to eat something. Once a week it is refilled" She opened a door and took some cookies out, handing me them. I ate them immediately, - as I didn't eat since last night. - Nothing unusual to me. Hunger and thirst have accompanied me through these last years...

"Here is your bedroom, and a private bathroom. The closet is full of clothes. I hope they're of your liking." She opened the bedroom door and I felt tears running down my cheeks. The bed was king size, full of pillows and looked like it was made in heaven. She opened the closet doors and there were dresses in different colors and sizes, smelling like roses. And then she took a red full-length backless dress out, mermaid cut, with a small v-cut cleavage.

"And this is a gift from me to you. See it as a welcome gift. You should wear it on our teacher ball tomorrow night. You're a beautiful woman, Angelina. You're not a shabby bag. I know you have something special inside you, you just need to find it yourself. Otherwise, Dumbledore would not invite you to Hogwarts." She put her hands on my shoulders. "Why don't you take a shower, eat and rest finally? I'll come to you tomorrow morning."

She was already exiting the room when I called for her. She stopped looked back to me and I gave her smile. "Thank you, Minerva" She smiled back and finally got out of my headquarters.

I observed my surroundings. I didn't know how I was so lucky suddenly. - How could someone give me this without second intentions? - And more importantly, I didn't know what have I done to deserve this. I come from a family with blood on their hands. I, myself have blood on my hands...

No. It's time to stop. This is a new chapter of my life. If I had this opportunity I was going to enjoy it.

I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I was trying to make it quick, but it has been a long time since I felt the hot water washing off the dirt, and since I felt myself relax because I was safe.

So I enjoyed the hot water for 10 minutes before getting out and looking for something to wear. I managed to find some leggings and a black top to wear and I combed my wet hair. It was painful to watch. Each brushing would rip some hair off. The tangles were too many and I could feel the tears falling down, every time I saw my beautiful hair being properly combed.

When I was satisfied with what I saw, I got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading out of my headquarters. I wanted to walk through Hogwarts corridors again, before going to sleep. I wanted to remember my happy times here. 

I passed by the great hall, where I remembered it full with kids happily eating. I imagined my younger me, talking with my girls, while I was savoring the luscious pudding. I never saw my friends again. - I have no friends actually.

I lowered my head and proceeded my walk, eating the sweetest red apple I have ever tasted. I made a "hmm" sound when I felt the flavor on my mouth and closed my eyes enjoying it until I swallow it. But my moment was interrupted when I hit against something hard. It wasn't a wall or something, - it was a person.

Whoever the person was, it grunted with displeasure.

"I'm so so sorry." I looked up and it was Severus Snape.

"You should watch where you're going, girl." His arrogance was a little disturbing.

"I said, I'm sorry." I cleaned the tears I had rolling down my cheeks, due to my memories of Hogwarts. He watched me silently and I could sense him calm down a little.

"You shouldn't be wandering the corridors by yourself at night. It could be dangerous."

"Really? I was just... " I looked around me and sighed. "Can you accompany me then? I won't take too much of your time."

He pondered for a moment but he ended up nodding to me and we started walking in silence. After a while, I felt like I should tell him something. After all, he was keeping me company without knowing me.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape."

"For what?" He said coldly.

"For defending me from Lockhart before." 

He glanced at me with an unknown expression. "I didn't do it for you. He is an annoying brat."

"Nevertheless, thank you." He didn't smile or gave an annoyed expression. He just looked forward.

"You're welcome." He hesitated for a while but he ended up opening his mouth to speak. He didn't know why he was establishing a conversation with the new girl. He didn't even know why he was accompanying me through those dark corridors. But he was there and he was talking. Odd. "You should be careful with Lockhart. He is not what he seems to be."

I looked at him and nodded, acknowledging what he was saying.

"How does it feels like?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "To teach, I mean. To walk on these corridors, transmitting your knowledge."

"You'll learn soon." He sighed. "It is not easy."

"I don't even know why I'm here. I don't know why Dumbledore thought of me for the job. I --" I felt a knot in my throat and couldn't finish my sentence, so we remained in silence.

We arrived at the gates that led to the open field, where kids usually wander when the weather is pleasant. I grinned, almost laughing when I remembered my time there. Snape watched me curious about my sudden happy grimace.

"I spent the happiest moments of my life here. Hogwarts was always my home. The outside world is just... tough." I looked to Snape and he had this harsh look on his face, but his dark eyes were shining with the moonlight. The man has indeed a beautiful frame, it's a shame he doesn't smile. "You must know about my past by now."

"I know enough. Dumbledore is a discreet man."

"Yeah, he is. You must think less about me. A teacher that hasn't finished her school." I muffled a laugh, looking down. 

Snape was quiet, thinking about what he should say next. He was never good with words. - He didn't care who it would hurt or not.

"If you do your job properly, I have nothing to do with your personal life."

I chuckled with his answer and he gave me a puzzled look. "Dumbledore did warn me you would be hard. But that's fine. We are who we are. Thank you for your lovely company. It warmed up these cold and lonely corridors. Have a good night, Mr. Snape." 

And I turned around, heading for my headquarters, biting my lips. 

This will be harder than I was expecting, I thought to myself, while I recalled the mission Dumbledore gave me.

When I felt the bed under me, my tears kept running down. Never in my entire life, have I felt the coziest bed like this one. I never felt warm like under these blankets and I never felt safe like I do inside Hogwarts's' halls.

I don't know if I made the right decision coming here. But this felt like heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I haven't in ages. I was well rested, no pain on my back - for sleeping on the floor -, and I was warm. 

In less than 20 minutes, I took a shower and got ready for Minerva that was already waiting for me outside my dorm.

"Ah, Angelina, I see you slept well. You look less exhausted!" She was clearly excited.

"Yes, I slept really really well, thank you. And it's Angel. I don't like Angelina."'

"As you wish, Angel. Let's get our so deserved breakfast, shall we?" She winked at me and lead the way to the great hall. 

The rest of the teachers were already there talking among each other. Dumbledore was talking with Snape when he locked his eyes on me and his face lit up, causing Snape to turn his head in my direction.

"Oh, Angelina, there you are. You look wonderful today. Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore was sitting down in the middle of the teacher's' table.

"Good morning all. I slept so well. Thank you."

"Well, please, have a seat." 

I nodded him and after I gave him a small smile I sat down by Snape's' side. "Good morning, Mr. Snape" I muttered.

He looked at me with a hard face. I continued smiling at him and eventually, he murmured "Good morning" and resumed his eating.

Before sitting down, Minerva came to my side and talked with a kind low voice. "After eating this lovely meal, I'll guide through the classes and how it's going to work. I'll give you some tips of my own." She winked. "But take your time, eat whatever you want. There's no rush."

I smiled at her and she went to her place on the table. The rest of the breakfast was quiet. No one talked to me and I didn't dare to open my mouth. 

Sometimes I could feel Snape's' quick gaze from the corner of his eyes, but I didn't dare to look back, and especially, I didn't dare to ask him what was his problem.

I finished my breakfast soon after and I excused myself along with Minerva. She started by showing me my classroom and my classes schedule. Next, she showed me the topics I should follow during the school year and some notes from the previous teachers. She even taught me some techniques to teach, how to address the students and how to make them interested in my speech.

"More important. You should be creative when you want your students to be creative. You don't want to bore them with readings. Show them stuff happening, they like that. But never forget, you're the teacher. You give them commands. You're the boss inside the classroom. Use that."

I nodded to her and continued listening to her tips. After two hours she told me she would have to leave.

"You have the next week to prepare yourself for the classes. It should be enough. Anything you need to buy for the classes, just tell me. And the money for your job is at your disposal in the Gringotts Bank. I'm going to leave you alone now. I'll be back for you by 6 P.M. to get you ready for the ball. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Minerva. Thank you."

And she left immediately, leaving me alone in an empty classroom. 

I imagined the room full of kids, wanting to learn more about Muggles. I imagined myself in front of them, teaching with a smile on my lips, answering their curiosity. Could I be a good teacher? - I don't know and I was nervous about it.

I worked on the readings recommended by Minerva, reading all the notes she left me and began to outline a first plan for the classes, with all the ideas that I came up with. 

I would be teaching the third year so I should talk to them as if they were grown-ups. Kids their ages wanted someone who didn't treat them like children. I knew it, I had their age once. I only hope it is still the same.

Hours have passed and I was diving into the plan more and more, so I didn't feel my stomach growl at first. My table had heaped books all around me, papers on top of it, on the floor and I had a pencil rolled on my hair, forming a bun. I was deeply concentrated in what I doing when I heard a knock on the door.

"You may come in."

The door was opened and all I could see between my books were dark robes dragged through the floor.

"Dumbledore asked me to get you to lunch. They are waiting for you now. If you please follow me." Snape's' voice was low, but no friendly at all.

I smiled at him and got up, heading to his direction. I took the pencil out of my long blonde-gray hair, that was now perfectly wavy. I let it fall on my back, shaking it with my hands, while Snape was eyeing me very attentively. I snapped him back to reality.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and guided me through the corridors but we didn't say a word until we were about to open the great hall's' doors. He was battling himself, trying not to talk, but something was stronger than him.

"I see you're committed on your classes. That's good."

"I don't want to let Dumbledore down. Nor my students. I'm not a great wizard you know? I left school very early for... strong reasons... and I never learned everything. I wished things were different, I loved classes."

"What would you like to learn?" He ended up asking even though he was fighting hard to keep his mouth shut.

I muffled a laugh. "Everything. But especially, I would like to know how to use my wand properly. If someone tried to hurt me, I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I can't even make a Stupify correctly."

He looked at me with some confusion on his eyes. And what I said next made him even more shocked. "I don't even have a wand anymore... My dad broke it before I ran away."

Snape didn't say anything and we finally entered the great hall - Thank god-, where more teachers have arrived this morning. I was introduced to them before I took my seat next to Snape. He didn't even dare to speak to me, nor he looked to me when I was talking.

He was oddly quiet and, of course, Dumbledore sensed something was wrong but he didn't ask him anything.

After lunch, I got back to my classroom to resume my work and I didn't notice the time passing so fast, but Minerva was there for me as she promised.

"Shall we? I have to make you feel like a princess. You will look wonderful in that dress."

Minerva was treating me like her child, looking at me with such care on her eyes. Dumbledore was very kind to me, but Minverva really felt like a mother.

"As you wish. Let's go."

The ball will start at 7 P.M., where Dumbledore will say his speech of the year, encouraging his teachers for the next school year.

Minerva used magic to get my hair ready and my makeup. She opted for light makeup and Hollywood waves since the dress was already too flashy.

When the doors of the great hall were opened and I entered along with Minerva, it was full of people. And they all turned their heads towards us. I felt myself blush and whispered to Minerva. "Why are they all looking at us?"

She smiled, looking at me, "Trust me, they are all looking at you."

I looked around and my eyes unexpectedly locked on Snape's'. He had this face I never saw before. He always uses this mask where he is so tough and severe, but this time he was dressed in a black suit, hair properly combed, drink on his hand, and his expression had a mix of shock and amusement.

The moment was interrupted by some teachers that came to us and introduced themselves. I tried to make conversations, with a smile on my face, while I kept feeling Snape's' gaze on my back.

Dumbledore ceased all the conversations in the room when he began to speak to everyone.

"Good evening my friends. I can't say how thrilled I am for having you all here. We have the usual professors but we have some new faces who I want to welcome with an open heart. I know life isn't always kind to us. I know sometimes we just want to give up and let it go. But we need to stay strong. And together. We need to have friends in the dark times. And I hope all of you find friendship, love, and a family here. Welcome and have a good year. Let the party begin." He waved and the tables were filled with food. 

His speech was short but overwhelming and I was a little lost when everyone was heading for their sit on the tables. Dumbledore approached me, put a hand on my back and guided me.

"Tonight you'll be sitting on our table." I looked at his table and there was Minerva, Snape, and Hagrid sitting and talking. Dumbledore indicated me the sit in front of Snape and Minerva and he sat down by my side. "I must say, Minerva, you did a wonderful job. Angelina is absolutely beautiful." He smiled at me. "Isn't she?" He looked to the table members and Hagrid was the only one to speak.

"Absolutely. Very beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled and looked back to my food, feeling flustered.

Hagrid innocently asked. "So, Angelina, where do you come from?"

I gulped and looked to Dumbledore in terror. He spoke for me. "Angelina is a mysterious woman, few people know her heritage and she prefers it to remain that way."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angelina. Didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, it's ok. I prefer to think about the present and the future and not dwell on the past."

"That's a good way to live." Hagrid agreed. "You can't change the past, can you?"

"No, we can't." I smiled and we ate the rest of the dinner talking about all kinds of stuff. Snape was quiet, only talking when someone asked him anything. And even then, his answers were short and harsh. _What's this guy problem?_ I thought to myself.

When the dinner was finished, there were people dancing to the sound of classical music. It was a sweet ballad that I was appreciating on my sit before Gilderoy Lockhart approached me.

"Well, would the most beautiful woman on the room give me the honor to dance with me?" 

"Uh..." I didn't even answer when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. 

He puts his hands on my waist immediately without asking for permission, and grabbed my other hand and started to sway through the dance floor. I felt uncomfortable as he was moving the hand that was resting on my waist a little further down. My heart was racing and I was feeling dizzy, - I hate physical contact, especially with people I don't know.

"I knew you had something in you when I first saw you. You were beautiful with all the dirt and you're even more beautiful cleaned well. And I feel so honored to dance with you. You are indeed the most beautiful woman in the room."

I remained quiet, a fake smile on my face, and my eyes were locking with Dumbledore's' as if I was asking him for help. 

I didn't want to be mean with Lockhart but I didn't want to dance with him. And his hand was almost on my ass when I saw Dumbledore whispering something to Snape. He looked at Dumbledore and hesitantly got up, heading for our direction.

"Excuse me, may I steal the lady for a dance?" I was astonished by his request, even though his face was serious. Lockhart pulled me harder against him and was about to open his mouth when Snape spoke louder. "Dumbledore needs to speak with you and sent me here. Don't keep the headmaster waiting, that's never good."

Lockhart let go of me and went to Dumbledore, much to my pleasure. I let out air that I didn't know I was holding, but I gasped when Snape grabbed me and started to dance. His touch was more than careful and gentle. He grabbed me in the right places and - oddly, - I didn't even felt slightly strange.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Thank Dumbledore." He said coldly.

"I will. But, thank you." I sighed, looking to his eyes. He was trying to avoid my gaze, but when I thanked him, he looked right back to me.

"If you didn't want to dance with him, why did you came?" He muttered.

"You saw the whole thing. You tell me."

He bit his lips but didn't answer me. We kept dancing until the end of the song and he finally let go of me. When he was about to turn around to go away I grabbed his arm. His eyes locked on mine and he gasped.

"Well, I never danced before. And I was enjoying dancing with you. Can you please dance one more with me?"

Snape eyed me carefully and he was clearly thinking about my words, but never answer me. He just grabbed me again and started to move to the sound of music, through the dance floor.

We didn't talk, it wasn't necessary. Every now and then we would exchange looks with each other and diverted it to somewhere else. But when the song ended, he didn't go away. He stayed there, dancing through the rest of the night, knowing very well there was something different hovering over us.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed so fast. I made sure I had every single class prepared and I had nice activities to do with them. 

The day we were receiving the students was exciting. The school was full of life again, the long dinner tables of the great hall were full of young boys and girls chatting with each other and I couldn't help but smile.

After Dumbledore gave his speech to welcome the new and old students, he introduced his new teachers and students clapped to every single one of us, much to my relief.

In the middle of the feast, Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts approached me and handed me a gift box. Furrowing my brows at the mysterious little box, I started unwrapping it white the teacher table had their eyes locked on me.

I gasped when I saw what it was. - A new wand. Similar to my previous wand. - I turned to Dumbledore and was about to thank him when he lifts his hands.

"It wasn't me."

I looked at Minerva.

"It wasn't me either."

Then, a realization hit me - _it must have been Severus_ -, but I just closed the box and remained quiet for the rest of the evening. I wanted to thank him, but if he didn't say it was his gift, he wanted it to be a secret. And I respect that.

The students left the tables because it was already time to get back to their dorms, as we all did.

The next day would be the first day of school and I was too anxious about it. So nervous that I couldn't fall asleep at night, even though I was laying in the most comfortable bed in the world.

Since I was rolling on my bed, I decided to dress up and go for a walk to the outside, as I've been doing for the past days. After the rush of the students through the corridors, it felt strange to walk on that silence and darkness. 

I sat on a window of the corridor, looking to the outside, closing my eyes and inhaling the fresh air. I needed to calm down my nerves in order to have a good night of sleep and somehow that peaceful night was doing wonders and I felt myself smile.

"I see you still venture out on your own at night." I almost fell out of the window when I heard Snape's' surly voice, vibrating inside my tiny ears.

"You scared the shit out of me." I pouted annoyed with the almost heart attack.

"I can see that."

I groaned and got out of the window. "I couldn't sleep," and since no words came out of his lips I started walking away, peeved with his rude behavior. Something came to my mind before I turn around and go to bed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The box." 

He made a "Hmmm" sound with a stern expression and I sighed, turning around to finally leave to my chamber. "It was kind of you and made my day. Thank you. Have a good night, Mr. Snape."

The next day students filled up my classroom, excited with their new class and their new teacher. I asked them to introduce themselves and to talk about what they wanted to learn in those classes.

I immediately sympathized with the three kids on the front seat: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter. They seemed very kind to others and the way they talked to me confirmed that. However, there was this kid that I sensed it would be a troubled one. And after I heard his name, I could immediately recognize his heritage.

_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

_Pale. Blond platinum blonde hair. Stuck-up._

The Malfoys were friends with my family. They would often marry some members of my family with a Malfoy, to "keep the pure bloodline". Since I was born I was predestined to marry one of them, but since I ran away, well, I'm still single.

The Malfoy boy kept interrupting my class with jokes and I was getting sick of it. Since his family taught him to hate _Muggles_ , he didn't take my class seriously. But besides that, I can say that my first class went very well. And I would have my second class in two hours, so I had time to prepare myself.

The second class was quiet, less active than the previous one, - but _thank god!_. At least they weren't making jokes about it.

And the next two weeks passed really fast. I started to show my students about _Muggle_ music. About the legends like the Queen, Michael Jackson, AC/DC, Beethoven, Mozart, etc. etc.. I let them see the albums, touch them and chose what music to hear. Then I started to show them music about historical events of the world, like the World Wars, or the story of slavery and the type of message they wanted to share with those lyrics.

They showed themselves very interested in the _Muggle_ world, but Malfoy and his friends kept being the little brat they were.

The next month I taught them about _Muggle_ sports, like football, tennis, and basketball and I even brought them outside to learn how to play football, much to their satisfaction.

***

Every now and then I would go outside my chambers at night when sleep abandons me and would go to the same window over and over again to relax for a while before returning to my bed. Sometimes Snape caught me, other times he didn't even show up.

He usually didn't say a word, or would just say "Good night", but the man wasn't very chatty. I like that. He didn't stick his nose in other people business and was focused on his job. And with the gift that he gave me the other day he showed that his heart wasn't so dark as he wanted it to seem.

One night he was particularly talkative. I sensed his presence behind me and I smiled.

"Something keeping you up at night, Mr. Snape?"

"Maybe."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok then. Bye."

Much to my surprise, he grabbed my arm before leave and let it go almost immediately as soon as I looked at him in the eyes. Embarrassed with that behavior he tried to get back to his hard character and asked with his firm voice: "How're your classes doing?"

"Very well, thank you. The kids are very enthusiastic and kept me questioning about all kinds of stuff."

"That's a first. On my classes, they are dumb as doors."

I laughed. "It's not my fault. Maybe they like me more than they like you."

"It seems so, yes. Everybody seems to enjoy your presence here."

"Everybody but you, right?" I asked trying to keep a serious voice, but seeing his jumbled expression I laughed. "I'm messing with you. No need to answer that. By the look on your face, I rather not know."

I could swear I saw a weak smirk on the corner of his lips, but he kept his stern face. That almost smile was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life... -- _Damn, what am I thinking?_ I shook my inopportune self away and tried to get back to the real world.

"There's just this kid, Draco Malfoy... He is so misbehaved. I don't know what to do with him."

He made a "hmm" sound and sighed. "You need to show him who's in command. Otherwise, he'll make you the joke of the year." He stopped for a minute, thinking about what he would say next and eventually opened his mouth to speak. "If he misbehaves again, give him detention. And if that doesn't work to scare him off, send him to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. You have no idea how much that would help me control the kid."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight then, Miss Angelina." He turned around but I called him again.

"Mr. Snape?" He looks to me. "It's just Angel. No miss. No Angelina. Just Angel. Goodnight, then."

And I went away before he pronounces any more words, leaving him alone in the dark corridors of Hogwarts along with his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost Christmas time, the kids were excited by getting back home. I remembered when I was their age that I didn't feel like them. It was like hell when I had to back home. To my dungeon-room, to the violence... 

My nightmares came back. Probably because of this time of the year. And, somehow, they were becoming more vivid than ever.

_When I stepped out of the Hogwarts express, the Black's' butler was waiting for me as he always does. The other kids had their parents waiting for them, happy for their homecoming. But mine never showed up to wait for my arrival._

_"How was school?" He would always ask, with a worried but smiling face._

_"Great, as ever." I would say, tears already falling down my cheek as the mansion's' gates opened to me._

_My parents wouldn't be home to receive me and when they were, they would ask me if I already ended my friendship with the half-bloods. They would know if I was lying, so I always told them the truth and they would send me to my "room". Even though my mother was as bad as my dad, she kinda showed love for me once a while. She would bring me candies or kiss my forehead before tucking me to bed. But she never opposed to my father behavior towards me._

_And the rest of the family? Well, my cousins mocked me everytime they could, they would prank me, or they would make blunders and then incriminated me. So I was beaten up by my father and my uncles._

_Oh, and my uncles. More particularly, uncle Maxime, the one that hurt me the most. He was the one that made me run away from everything. The things he did to me... I didn't know what I did to deserve it, and I still don't know._

_"A beautiful girl like you, in a hole like this. I could make good use of you. Your father doesn't know what he's missing" He would say to me after making... good use of me._

I woke up screaming, sweating like hell, heavy breathing and dizzy. My heart was racing and I didn't find the strength to calm down. Tears were clouding my vision as I tried to get out of bed, but the knot on my throat prevented me from crying for help.

I fumbling touched the door handle in the dark and almost fainted, but I managed to open it and leave my chambers into the dark corridors of an empty Hogwarts. My destination was unknown to me, but I needed someone to help me - I felt like I was dying. Stumbling against the walls, difficulty in breathing and vision blurred, I tried to ask for help, but it was worthless, so I let my body fall on the floor, like the weight of the world was on my back.

Suddenly I felt two arms picking me up from the floor, someone calling my name and I could see more people there, with wands, illuminating the darkness. The last thing I could see before everything went dark was Snape's' worried features as he carried me on his arms.

_"You're a worthless piece of trash. You can't even be the family pride. A brilliant mind like yours should have brilliant beliefs as we do "My father shouted at me. His hand connected with my face with a violent slap on my face. "As punishment, you won't have dinner tonight. Maybe tomorrow you'll do as we say."_

_That's when uncle Maxime would take advantage of me, locked away on the deepest hole of the house, where no one could listen._

The sunrays hurt my eyes as I tried to open them slowly. Memories of the previous night came to me as I tried to get up from that strange bed.

"Don't get up honey." Madame Pomfrey was right by my side, gently forcing me to lay down. "You scared us last night."

"What happened?"

"I believe you suffered a panic attack. Does this happens often?"

I was still frustrated by the situation. "Yeah... Uhm, but never live this."

"Something must have triggered it. Are you stressed about something honey? Is there something going on?" She had the most caring eyes I have ever seen.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for scaring you. " I looked around me, to the empty room. "How did I got here?"

She eyed me with a curious look and she answered, almost like she was whispering. "Professor Snape found you and carried you here on his arms. He... must be very fond of you, darling."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled softly. "Well, he spent the night on your bedside, he just left before you wake up."

****

By the end of the day, she discharged me from the hospital wing and I headed towards the great hall. Probably the last dinner before Christmas would be starting by now, and I still wanted to attend to it.

When I entered the great hall, some of the student's' heads turned to watch me. As Madame Pomfrey informed me, someone replaced me on my classes today, so the students were worried. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to me.

"We heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you. But there's no need to worry. These things can happen to anyone."

"Well, we're glad you're ok. We missed your classes, the other teacher wasn't so good as you." She said.

I thanked her and took my place by Snape's' side on the teachers' table. Dumbledore had a smile on his face, looking at me and Snape had his stern expression, as always, but his eyes had this unexpected worry gleam.

"I see you feel better to join us. You got us all worried." Dumbledore spoke to me with his caring tone as always.

"Thank you for your concern. I feel much better now." I smiled and ate dinner quietly. Lockhart interrupted my thoughts with a question that gave a knot on my throat.

"So, Angelina. Where are you going to spend your Christmas holidays?"

"Ahm... With family?" I asked, hoping it would end the conversation, but he wouldn't give up easily.

"Oh, I hope you enjoy Christmas with your loved ones and that you have lots of presents." He said with a mocking tone on his voice. I didn't want anyone to know about my story, about my past. I never told anyone about it and only Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape know about a part of what happened to me. The way Lockhart was talking, it seemed like he knew who I was.

"Excuse me, I need to rest now." I got up quickly and headed for my chambers, tears already forming on my eyes. When I left the table I heard Minverva grumble with him for being indelicate. 

Tears were falling down my eyes intensively and I entered my private room, hoping I would find comfort on my bed. But before I entered the bedroom, I heard a knock on the door. Hesitantly I opened it, after wiping my tears away.

"May I come in?" I stepped out of the way and let Snape enter the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazingly, can't you see?" I asked a little too annoyed and full of sarcasm.

"Oh... Ahm, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll leave you be." He was surprised by my tone.

"No. Don't. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. You're just a convenient target," I sat on the couch and he mimicked me. We stayed quiet for a while until Snape decided to speak.

"Dumbledore asked me to watch out for you when he decided to call you for the job. He asked me to protect you, that you would be important on our fight against what's to come."

"He did?" Snape nodded with his head. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. He is Dumbledore after all. God know's' what going on in his head." I smiled. "Thank you."

"I failed today. That piece of trash, Lockhart. He knows about you. I don't know how, but he does."

I buried my face on my hands and then pulled my hair back in despair and sighed. "I knew this day would come. Someone would know who I am and I'll be damned by it."

"He will stay quiet. I'll make sure of it."

I eyed him carefully, thinking about he was saying but I just smiled and said: "Thank you."

"Dumbledore also asked me to teach you to defend yourself with your wand. Whenever you want, just schedule it."

He was being oddly kind to me. And even though his severe expression didn't change a bit, I could hear his voice calmer and his eyes softer. "Thank you. Probably after Christmas. Certainly, you have someone to spend the night with."

He eyed me for a while, clearly thinking about what to answer and he opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it. And after a few seconds, he finally said: "Tomorrow then. After lunch, meet me in my chambers."

And then he got out and left the room, closing the door behind me.

_It seems I won't be spending Christmas alone, then._ I thought to myself. _Interesting._


	6. Chapter 6

I was knocking on Snape's' chamber's door as agreed and after a few moments, he opened his door. 

"Hi," I said with a smile on my face. Snape just nodded and passed by me without saying a word, and I just followed him. _Someone had a rough morning_ , I thought to myself, even though this wasn't unusual behavior.

He went outside the castle, heading for the darkest corners of the woods.

"You're not going to murder me here and let me be animals' food, will you?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. "No. I brought you here because it's safer for us and others."

"Oh, ok then. That mad face got me confused for a moment." He didn't even laughed and kept his stern look. "Ok ok, no jokes. Damn. What's my first lesson?"

"I'm going to teach you the basic spells for defense, disarm and attack. You use defensive spells like _Protego_ to repel or block a magical attack, you use a disarming spell like _Expelliarmus_ to remove an object from an enemy's grasp, and you could use any attacking spell, like _Stupefy_ to knock an enemy during a battle. So, let's try the attack first." 

He told me how to shake my wand in the air when I'm casting the spell and I could do it the first time. He was actually surprised by my beginner's' luck. But I could do it the second time, the third, the fourth, ...

"People usually knock themselves out when they're trying the spell for the first time." He looked amazed.

"What can I say? I'm good." He didn't laugh. Instead, he got away from me to a fighting position.

"Now, do it on me."

"What? No, I don't want to hurt you." His eyes flinched a little.

"You won't. Do it."

And I did as he commanded. " _Stupefy_!" He blocked the first spell, so I tried over and over again, faster and faster until he wasn't able to defend all of them and was knocked on the floor.

"Oh my god, Mr. Snape." I ran to his side, helping him to get up. "Are you ok?"

"I am. That's it. You can do it perfectly, you just need to train it a few more times." He cleaned the dirt from his robe. "Now, let's train the disarming spell." And once again he taught me the right movements. "And now do it on me."

Once again, hesitantly, I did it on him and his wand flew a few meters through the air before he could do any kind of protection spell. He looked astonished at me. "You're sure you never did this before?" 

"Well, I learned the theory, but never performed them. When I ran away I stole some books from my parents. Books with spells and... I trained them with a stick." I looked down with a sad face, trying to hold the tears. "But doing it with my wand is an entirely different thing. Thank you for doing this for me."

He remained quiet for a minute with a pitty look on his eyes, but a stern expression on his lips. "I did it because of Dumbledore..."

I interrupted him. "Asked you. I know, I know. But if you didn't want to do it, you wouldn't be here. So, thank you, Mr. Snape."

"You're welcome... Angel." I smiled. He said my name for the first time and somehow it made me feel a knot on my stomach. I didn't know why, but it did. "Now, wave your wand like this, and open the other hand and say, _Accio Wand_ ".

With fast speed, his wand flew through the air but instead of going to my hand it flew right against my face. "Ouch! You could have warned me."

I could see his lips turning into a soft smirk when he came for his wand. "Now, quit whining and let's see how you do a protection spell."

"Ahm, Mr. Snape, there's a spell I've always been curious about. _Expecto Patronum._ Do you think I can learn that?"

He sighed. "It is a very difficult spell. You won't be able to do it at first. Nobody can't. It is really hard because it's made of positive energies. Good memories. Good feelings. It should have a form of an animal that represents your personality. Nobody can do it at first. But we can try." He came closer to me and showed me how to have the wand in the air. "And now, you think about something good. The happiest moment of your entire life. Love for someone. A friend. Anything."

I looked at him, trying to think about something, but there were no good memories. I frowned my face and stopped in time. _Maybe when Dumbledore sent me the letter asking me to be a professor, or when I gave my first lesson._ I nodded him and did the spell. _Expecto Patronum!"_ but only a flick of black and silver light was shown. I tried again, and again and I was getting tired really quickly.

"Think about something else then." He told me. I stared at him, eyes widened.

"I have nothing else to think about." I looked down and sighed. "Can you show me yours?"

He nodded, acknowledging why I couldn't do it and he performed his spell. But when it came out perfectly, he had a shocked face watching his silver horse running all around him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just... Nothing. Let's go to the defensive spells, then?" I nodded and he proceeded to teach me how to conjure a _Protego_ spell. "The only way to know if you can do it is to attack yours. You must be quick. One distraction and it could be your end. Understand?"

I got ready for him when he positioned himself and yelled " _Stupify_ ". Unfortunately, my protecting spell wasn't quick enough and I was knocked down, flying and falling on my back, landing right on a small lake. "Really???" I growled, trying to take the water away from my face. "It's fucking freezing!"

Snape ran the faster he could to check if I was ok. He looked at my angry face and said "I'm so sorry", stepping to the water and holding a hand for me. I looked at him for a second and confusion was all over his face when he saw my mad face turning into a mischievous one as I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water with me.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He said with a mad look on his face but a slight smirk on his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad." I laughed at him for his reaction and for the first time in months, or maybe even in years, Snape laughed genuinely.


	7. Chapter 7

The Christmas Eve was spent with few teachers that stayed on Hogwarts. Probably they were like me, they have no family. At least they don't like them enough to spend the holiday with them. 

Snape was nowhere to be seen. After our first lesson, he gave me two books to study and told me to practice more the spells. Only after I master the spells he taught me I could proceed with our lessons.

But soon after, Snape was back and the students were filling the corridors with their contagious happiness, talking about all the gifts they received.

Classes were good as always. They were excited when the theme would be the great monuments of the Muggle World, like the Eiffel Tower, The Great Canyon, The Wall of China, and others. I showed them pictures and videos of the places and even made them use Virtual Reality to see those places. They were all amazed by the technology and the beautiful places I showed them.

Draco was still giving me a hard time. And one day I had enough. I ordered them an essay about their favorite place in the world to be presented in the next class. When Hermione was presenting her work, Draco was telling jokes about her and making noise.

"Draco, would please be quiet. Your classmate is trying to present her work."

"Oh, who cares about her favorite place. Probably she's going to talk about the pigsty she calls home, as the filthy half-blood she is." He said.

"Draco! 20 points from Slytherin and detention! I'm sick of your childish attitude. Over every other classmate, you're the worst. I don't know why you are like that, they told me you were a smart boy and for what it seems to me, they are completely wrong!" 

"What? You can't do this! And who's going to give me detention? You? A runaway?" He saw my eyes widening and smirked. "That's right, my family knows who you are, so petty."

"50 points from Slytherin. And detention for a month. With Severus Snape! And you are expelled from this class until further notice."

"Good, I don't want to be on this class either."

"You don't need to want it. But you have to pass it. If you don't finish it, I'll make sure you won't make any of the others!" I shouted at him, kicking him out of the class. Then I turned to the class. "Class dismissed. Next week we continue presentation and if any of you think about following Draco's' behavior, you'll have the same destiny. Any questions?" The students were petrified and just nodded. "Good. You're all dismissed."

They started immediately getting out of the classroom and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried not to show my weak side, but then I was left alone in the room. I was trying to control my breath, but I was interrupted by Hermione. 

"Are you alright, Miss Angelina? I'm sorry for his behavior. But it's not really his fault. Mr. Lucius Malfoy makes him follow his beliefs and his rude side. And don't worry, none of the students thinks as Draco thinks... Your classes are the best."

"Thank you, Darling. You really are the sweetest girl."

Then she went away and I stayed there locked inside the classroom, thinking about what to do, now that Draco knows about my heritage. _Should I go to Dumbledore?_ \- Maybe yes -, but I wasn't capable to get out of the room. _What if he tells everyone about me? How will my students look at me after that?_

I took one of the books Snape gave me, sat on my desk and started to read it since I didn't have any more classes that day. I dived into the book, taking notes on a paper and questions to ask Snape. My eyes started to get heavy after hours of reading and before I could tell, I had my head on top of the books and my eyes were slowly closing into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, the dinner already started on the Great Hall and the teachers noticed my absence. Dumbledore had a worried look on his face and Hermione was looking at them very often and at my empty seat.

She noticed Dumbledore nodding at her, asking her to approach them and she did as commanded. No one else noticed her going to the teachers' table.

"I've seen your worried look over professor Angelina's' empty seat. Do you know anything about that, Miss Granger?" He asked with a soft tone on his voice.

"Yes. Something happened today. With Draco. She took 70 points from Slytherin and gave him detention... with Professor Snape. " She looked quickly to Snape, and back to her headmaster. "She was really, really upset. I'm worried about her." This caused Snape to raise his eyes to her, with a puzzled look. He had told me if he exceeded the limits to send him to him, but 70 points from Slytherin was too much. _He must have done something horrible for her to do that. She is a peaceful woman, kind and comprehensive, what could a kid like Malfoy do to make me mad like that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Severus, could you please find Angelina and ask her what happened?" Snape nodded and got up from his seat, walking towards the exit of the great hall. "And 10 points to Gryffindor for your worry, Miss Granger. Now, enjoy the rest of your meal."

"Thank you, professor." She smiled and got back to her seat, still worried with her favorite teacher.

Snape knocked on my door three times, but no one answered. He took his wand and opened my door, only to find an empty chamber. His face frowned when he didn't find me there. So he tried the window I usually go when I need to relax.

But when he got there, I wasn't there.

He then went outside, to the woods and called my name.

But no one answered.

He stopped to think about where I should be. Nothing occurred him. The last thing he could do was to visit my classroom, where I was last seen.

And that's what he did. 

When he opened the door his expression softened. He saw piles of books and papers huddled on my table, and my little head was resting peacefully on top of the books. He slowly approached me, trying not to scare me and something on his melted when he saw my pacific sleeping face, with dried tears along my cheeks.

There was a strand of hair falling down my face, and he couldn't fight the urge to tuck that strand behind my ear and smiled. He just smiled. And he was doing that very frequently. He knew very well why, but he didn't want to believe it. So he just caressed my cheeks and called softly.

"Angel?" I moved slightly from my sleep state. "Angel, wake up. You fell asleep in the classroom." 

He glanced at the book that was under me and smiled again when he saw it was the one he gave to me.

"I did?" I murmured. "Damn. I'm tired." I stretched and yawned.

"What happened today?" He asked, still with a softer tone than he wanted.

"Nothing. I just fell asleep. I read for hours." I lied.

"You usually cry when you sleep?" I sighed and got up, rubbing my eyes and cleaning the rest of the tears away. "I know something happened with Draco today. You gave him detention with me. And took him a very good amount of points."

"I... I can't--... I need to talk with Dumbledore." I was moving to the exit quickly but he was faster and grabbed my arm.

"If I'm going to teach him a lesson, I should know what he did." I looked into his eyes and I could sense his uncomfortable gaze.

"He was mean with Miss Granger. Called her filthy half-blood." I told him part of the truth and he didn't believe in me.

"Just that?" He asked, tightening his grip on my arm and pulling me closer. "Try again."

"What are you doing? Let go of my arm."

"Dumbledore told me to protect you and I intend to do it, and I don't care if you want it or not. Tell me, what did he do?" He growled.

I sighed and tears were running down my eyes, but - still - I couldn't answer him.

"I need to talk with Dumbledore."

He eyed me carefully, lifting his head and let go of my arm. "You don't trust me."

I stared at him, eyes widened and all that I could do was nod "No".

"Very well, if you want to talk with Dumbledore, go. I won't bother you anymore, Miss Black." And he left the classroom abruptly, his vests dragged quickly through the floor as disappointment and hurt flooded his frozen heart. What was wrong with him? He didn't know and he was battling himself about it, trying to conceal it and lock it away, but something about the way I look at him prevents him from doing that. And he was mad.


	8. Chapter 8

When I told Dumbledore what happened he gave me the kindest look ever.

"Don't you worry, Angel. Everyone here loves you. Even if they knew who you are, everyone will look at you with nothing but love. Your past doesn't define who you are."

"It's not just that, Dumbledore. If the Malfoy's' know about me, my family will know about me! They will come for me." I cried.

"They won't do anything to you. Besides, I got Severus protecting you."

I muffled a laugh. "He thinks that I'm hiding something from him and that I don't trust him. He is mad with me because of that."

"Are you? Hiding something?"

I froze and widened slightly my eyes, speechless, but he just smiled.

"I trust you, Angel. I know your life is full of pain. I know there are so many things you don't want to tell anyone and I respect that. But Severus is a man with lots of scars. His heart is closed to love and doesn't show his feelings. That's why I gave you the mission to get close to him. Now, I know it's not an easy task, but you need to learn to trust him. You don't need to tell anyone everything about you. But you need to be honest with him. Otherwise, we will lose him. And one day, when I'm no longer capable of being here, I don't want him to be alone. I can only ask him to sacrifice so much for the greater good, I need to do this for him. I know this is hard for you, my darling, but we all need someone by our side in the darker times."

"You seem like you know something is about to happen," I told him, leaving him with a contemplative expression.

"I can only imagine. I only wish for you both to find friendship with each other. Something tells me you can do it. You just need to open your heart, my darling."

I nodded him - not because I accepted everything he told me, but because I understood what he was trying to say - and got out of his chambers, heading for mine. It was sleep time already and I was dying to feel my comfortable bed under me. I felt so overwhelmed with this confused feelings. I have no idea why I was feeling this way, I never did before. And I was so mad about it, that I just wanted to vanish for good. But tonight, I was going to sleep on that heavenly bed.

But when I got to my door someone was already there, waiting for me.

I could recognize those black curls at distance, so I froze, not knowing what to do. He had seen me and was smirking maliciously. Running wasn't an option, he would get me instantly, screaming wouldn't help either. And I couldn't understand how he was able to pass Hogwarts security.

"Oh, my dear Angelina! After all these years I finally found you! And how beautiful you are!"

"Uncle Maxime. How did you get in?"

He laughed and approached me. A laugh that I knew too well and that provoked shivers down my spine. "You don't think Dumbledore's' security would stop me, would you?"

"What do you want?" I asked, stepping back slowly. The moonlight illuminated his face and I could now see him perfectly. I could see the face that gave me nightmares along with the scars that I made on that face when I escaped.

"You know what I want." I drew my wand and he laughed. "What can a weak pet like you do to a powerful wizard like me?"

"I've been training. Don't get closer to me. Go away."

"Don't fret me, girl. I came to give you a message. Your family is waiting for you. They wish you to join us again. Together we will raise the Dark Lord from the deads. And they want you by our side."

"You must be really a fool to come here to propose me that. You already know the answer."

"I know. But that will change. Soon."

And like that he went away.

As soon as he was out of sight I released air that I kept locked on my lungs. I started to feel dizzy, my breathing was heavy, gasping for air and my heart was pounding. I leaned against the wall and let myself slide down until I was sitting on the floor, embracing my knees and trying to calm my sobbing.

All the dark memories of my past came back to me.

_The way my uncle chained me to the wall and used my body for his own pleasure. My little fragile body. The night when I grabbed a knife from the kitchen without anyone notice it. And when uncle Maxime went to the dungeons looking for the pleasure he had almost every night now, I stabbed him in the shoulder and cut his face, kicking him between his legs and running through the dark corridors._

_I knew most of my family was away, reuniting with some Death Eaters. So the coast was almost clear, and I ran the faster I could until I wasn't able to see the mansion anymore.._

_What I was doing after running, I didn't know, but I didn't stop until I was really tired and fell asleep under a bridge, in spite of my growling stomach.._

I was almost fainting but I still managed to get up from the floor and stumble through the corridors, in the opposite way of my chambers. My body automatically moved in the direction of the only one who could protect me at that moment, - even though he didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Weakly, I knocked on his door, still trying to handle my uneven breathing and my racing heart.

I heard movements inside Snape's' chambers and the door was abruptly open, showing an angry and sleepy Snape. His mad face turned into a worried expression and his arms immediately caught me on his arms before I finally fell.

He took me inside his chambers, leading me to his couch.

"What happened?"

I couldn't say anything, so I just cried, head buried on his neck, arms around him. And he didn't ask anything else. He knew I wasn't able to give him an answer, just yet so he did what he was trying not to do for months... He pulled me to his arms and embraced me while he planted a kiss on my head, closing his eyes and dandling me until we both fell asleep on his couch.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, wondering why I felt so unfamiliar with the place I was sleeping. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Snape's' peacefully sleeping, arms still holding me.

Last night memories came to my head and I sighed, trying to get away from his embrace, not wanting to wake him up. I wasn't ready to talk with him about what happened and most importantly: I wasn't ready to look him in the eyes after sleeping on his arms all night. - I never did anything like this before and I'm sure he neither. 

So, when I was able to get free from his embrace, I got out of his chambers, on toes tips, but before I close the door, my eyes fell on his beautiful and serene frame, right there on the couch, where I spent the most peaceful night of my life. What I didn't know was that Snape has been awake for hours and didn't dare to move nor wake me up. He just held on his arms and tried to enjoy the moment, even though his mind was telling him not to.

After taking a hot shower on my chambers and get dressed, I told Dumbledore what happened and he assured me he would reinforce the security. He was mad about how the man was capable of entering the most protected school and he scheduled a meeting with the rest of the teachers about the security, telling them there was a breach, but keeping the details to himself. Severus was nowhere to be seen, but  _thank god_.

The next months passed quickly without any incidents like that awful night, but my nightmares were aggressive again and I had several panic attacks, but I managed to calm down and avoided Snape the best I could. I knew Dumbledore would be disappointed with me for not being on the task he assigned me to, but after spending that night with him, being held on his welcoming arms, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

Just before the school year ended, Sirius Black, my cater-cousin - a convicted murderer of Harry Potter's' parents - got away from Azkaban and we found out he was actually innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, but he escaped, so Sirius would be hidden until we could prove his innocence.

I couldn't wait to know him. He was cater-cousin but was still part of the family. And after all these years, I finally found a family member that didn't believe in their beliefs. So I wrote him a letter to introduce myself and to get to know him, which he immediately replied.

During the Summer break, I would stay in Hogwarts. I didn't have anyone to go to, and nothing felt more like home like Hogwarts did.

Before going away, Snape decided to check on me. Even though I was avoiding him - and he knew why -, he wanted to see if I was going to be ok.  _After all, Dumbledore gave him that mission, right?_ That's what he tried to tell himself.

I opened the door after hearing a knock and my expression remained stern, but my heart skipped a beat -  _This is not good._

"May I come in?" He asked and I stepped out of his way, letting him in. "I just wanted to see if you will be ok by yourself here." What I didn't know was that Dumbledore had informed him about my encounter with my uncle. That's why Snape didn't want to leave me alone in Hogwarts and that's why he would stay there the whole Summer, without anyone knowing.

"I'm good," I answered coldly.

He simply nodded and headed for the exit, not knowing what else to say. But something inside his head stopped him from leaving and he came back to my side. "May I ask why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I just have been busy." I lied.

"You are. And I will find out why."

"As you wish." I rolled my eyes and turned around to go to my bedroom, avoiding being inside the same room as him, but he grabbed my arm and let go immediately, stopping me in front of him.

"You don't need to do that. What are you so afraid of?" His expression softened.

"Nothing. I'm ok if you even care. After all, "protecting me" is only a mission right? I'm ok, so you can leave now." I said sharply with a sarcastic tone. I don't even know why I was acting that way. Clearly, I was trying to push him away and it was working.

His expression was a mix of shock and sadness. "You are right. It is only a mission. I'll leave you alone, then."

And he left me there, angry with myself for acting that way. There was this unexplainable tension between us and it was getting hard to understand it and handle it. Especially with him around me. Especially when I felt my heart pounding whenever he was close, whenever he talked with me and whenever he locked his dark eyes on mine.

The next weeks I never felt so lonely in Hogwarts like I was feeling. There was almost no one there and at a point, I was completely alone in those empty rooms. I would wander the corridors alone, crying silently, even though there was no one to hear me. It was getting hard to live like that and my nightmares weren't helping either. I was feeling pretty miserable - not only because I felt alone, but also because I felt bad for being harsh with Severus. So I decided to send an owl to Dumbledore and express my feelings.

_Dear Dumbledore._

_I hope your holidays are more exciting than mine. Without the students running and screaming on the corridors, this is depressing. The school never felt so empty like these past few weeks. But, even though I feel miserable all alone, this is my true home. Something that I never had. And I have to thank you for that. For giving me a helping hand and for giving me the opportunity of coming back._

_Besides that, everything is well. No more security problems, thank god. I feel safe here. But I still miss the students wandering the corridors._

_With love,_

_Angel._

And I sent my owl, but I wasn't hopeful that I would get a reply soon - I was wrong. The next day my owl was there with a letter for me, which I immediately opened, after cleaning the tears that were blurring my vision due to the nightmare I just had.

_My dear Angel,_

_Filling the corridors with our lovely students I cannot do. But the loneliness could have a solution. If you knock on Severus' chambers' door you could be surprised._

_Regards,_   _Dumbledore._

 _What? Snape was here? And he didn't tell me anything?_ These past weeks I felt miserable, about being rude to him and letting him go away angry with me, and he was there this whole time?

Without noticing, I was running towards his door and knocked on it with such strength that my fists hurt like hell. "Mr. Snape!" Nothing. "SEVERUS. I know you're in there! Don't need to hide anymore!"

Then I heard movements inside the room, steps slowly approaching the door and then I heard the door opening from inside, showing a nabbed Snape. "How did you find out I was here?"

"It doesn't matter." I entered his room without permission. "You were here the whole time?"

"Yes."

I laughed, cleaning the tears away. "And here I was feeling bad for lashing you out. Feeling miserable wandering these empty corridors. You were here the whole time and didn't even looked for me?"

"You made yourself pretty clear last time we spoke."

"Damn you!" I growl sitting on his couch, anger boiling deep inside me.

"Damn me?" He yelled. "DAMN ME? Damn you and your bipolar behavior!"

"My bipolar behavior?" I asked, getting up from his couch again and approaching him. "And what do you call your behavior? You are always so arrogant with people, thinking you're superior. You're always so severe with everyone, especially with yourself that I had to throw you to a lake to have a small laugh from you. And you talk about my behavior?" I pointed a finger at him and poked it furiously on his chest. He was leaning against the wall near to his chambers' door.

He growled loudly with frustration-  _Damn, the sexiest growl I've ever heard!_ -, grabbing me by my arms and shaking me. "What the hell do you want from me?" He shook me again, pulling me closer to him, with his nose almost touching mine. "Tell me! What do you want from me? Because can't bloody understand you!"

I didn't answer him, but when I locked my eyes on his for a moment I saw something on that wasn't there before:  _Care. Desire._

And I don't know what came to me but I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against his. Just like that. I gave him a soft kiss and I tried to pull away, but he embraced me, drawing me closer to him and forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I obeyed him, opening my mouth allowing him in and I tilted my head to one side, connecting our mouths even more. And we started kissing more fervently, slowly but fervently. His tongue caressed mine as no one did before. His lips were warm, brushing against mine with such desire that I felt my body warming up and in needing more contact with his body.

His hands wandered my back, caressing my shirt, but slowly pulling it up, while he pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. The kiss only broke for a moment to allow us to catch our breaths and look into each other eyes. But we closed them immediately and resumed the kiss.

He started to adventure his hand to my ass, and my tight, pulling it up, against his own and rubbing his body against mine. I started to feel something hardening inside his pants and somehow I felt wet for him. This was all new for me and scary at the same time.

My body and my heart wanted him, there's no way to deny it. But my head... Dark thoughts with memories were haunting me since I felt his shaft against me and I tried to push him away. But I was so overwhelmed I wasn't able to do it.

I tried to interrupt the kiss. "Mr. Snape", but he continued kissing me. "Severus!", but his body continued rubbing on me, intoxicated with the moment.

I found the strength and used my force to push him away abruptly. "STOP!" With that, his desire gaze was gone, and there was only shock on his face.

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake. I don't know what gave into me." He apologized, embarrassed by his erection, while he tried to hide it with his robes.

I eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out what I was feeling. And for my shock, I felt hurt. Rejected. "Mistake?" I whispered. "This was just a mistake?"

He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out as he tried to approach me slowly with a worried look on his eyes. So, since he didn't have the guts to answer me, I ran away from his chambers and locked inside mine.

I almost didn't get out during the rest of the summer. Someone knocked on my door maybe three or four times the following weeks, but I didn't come out. I only got out to eat or get fresh air at night and soon after, a new school year was starting, full of news, like the Triwizard cup.


	10. Chapter 10

The teacher's' ball and the first meal with the students were really strange. I would sit by Snape's' side like I always do, but didn't even say Hi, talk to him about anything or even looked at him. Dumbledore sensed something was wrong, but he didn't dare to ask any of us.

So, during the year school year, I tried my best to avoid Snape - once again, - and avoid Dumbledore a little too. I didn't want him to ask me what happened, so I tried not to talk with him alone so often.

But the school year didn't go so well as I thought. First, I started to receive letters from an unknown sender. I recognized the letter, but I didn't say who it was. Of course, I showed them to Dumbledore and he called for Snape, much to my despair. And the security was reinforced again.

_Angelina Black, your time is coming. You will be the one to wake HIM._

_You will serve HIM._

That was the last letter I received before the beginning of the tournament. I took my place on the teacher's' side like I've been doing during the last few days, and I could feel Snape's' gaze on me. He looked... worried. And tired. Dumbledore looked at me and he had the same expression as Snape.

I lifted my eyebrow but didn't even asked them what was wrong. I had my eyes on the maze in front of me and on Harry's' performance. 

The tournament was full of people from all over the world. Over the week I was introduced to students and teachers from other Wizard schools and they were very friendly. So everyone was happy about this important event. But, meanwhile, I and Snape haven't talked with each other about what happened. Hell, we haven't talked. Period. Why did happen what happened between us, I don't know. But ever since that kiss, when I'm not having nightmares about my past, I dream about that moment. On repeat. Over and over again. And I was getting crazy. I felt his perfume everywhere. I wake up feeling his breath on my neck, but there was no one there. I even felt his hand gripping my hair every now and then. But, hell, I was doomed.

During Harry's' performance, all these thoughts were spinning in my head when I felt someone poking my arm. I looked around me and saw one of my cousins, pointing a wand at my back. He smirked, approached me and whispered to my ear, very quietly.

"See those innocent students there? I have friends of mine right behind them, wands ready to kill. Come with me, peacefully. I don't want to make a scene." 

I was frozen with fear but did as he told me. My eyes looked to Snape's' direction, hoping he would see me, but he was staring attentively to the field. I was alone and in danger. Nonetheless, I obeyed him and we dodge the crowd, all the way to the open field where we apparated to another place.

It was a dark cemetery, no lights, no living beings, only me and my cousin, walking through the graves and the low frightening fog making the scene even scarier. We stopped walking when we saw some people gathering around an open grave, where the body of Voldemort was laying. - Then I saw my father.

"My dear daughter. How I waited for this moment. It's almost midnight and you're about to turn 20. The magical age. The age that you will raise our Lord from death and bring justice to our world. Come to me, my daughter."

****

Meanwhile, the tournament proceeded until there was only Harry and Cedric left. It has been an impressive performance from all the participants. But Snape's' attention was on something else - My absence. He didn't even notice me leaving and he knew I cared too much for the two boys on the tournament, so I wouldn't leave if nothing had occurred.

He whispered something on Dumbledore's' ears, but their attention went to the center of the maze, where Harry and Cedric disappeared for about 15 minutes. No one knows what happens when someone reaches for the cup, so they all waited patiently until they had an unpleasant surprise.

****

My father had aged so much. His face was covered with wrinkles and his nose was more pointy than before. He was a horrible man and after you listen to him talking, you would understand why. And seeing him there, dressed the Death Eaters normally do, made feel scared to death, frozen like I had paralysis and heavy breathing like I had asthma.

"Your mother and I had a dream where our Lord came to us. He told us we would be blessed with a baby girl. A valuable daughter whom blood would be the way to raise him again. At first, we were uncertain. But then your mother found out she was pregnant and that it was a girl." He smiled. "As soon as we were sure, we reunited the Death Eaters and we prepared everything for our Lord arrival. Your blood is the answer, my daughter, and you shall fulfill your destiny."

"What makes you think I'll do whatever you want me to do?"

At that moment, some others Death Eaters grabbed me by my arms and pushed me closer to my father and to Voldemorts' grave.

"You don't need to want it." He pulled me closer to him, almost hugging me with a hand on my shoulder, looking me right in the eyes,even though tears were blurring my vision. "We were so happy with our blessing, but then, you grew up into a disgusting piece of garbage that was only alive because of your mission. You're the shame of the family and tonight is your end and his beginning." 

Before I could answer him, he stabbed me in the belly three times before pushing me against Voldemort's' corpse. My vision was blurred that moment not only because of the tears but also because of the dizziness due to my wound.

I tried to get up, but I was too weak, but soon after I felt movements under me. -My blood worked and HE was back. - When he got up he took me on his arms and got out of the grave.

The present people kneeled immediately at Voldemorts' feet, but he had his eyes locked on me with an imperceptible expression. That expression faded away when someone started fighting against them and Voldemort let me fall on the floor with no mercy, so I cried out loud when I felt too much pain on my abdomen.

For what I could see, Harry was running and throwing spells at the Death Eaters and Voldemort and I could see Cedric's' body on the floor, next to a cup, right after I heard an _Avada Kedrava_ spell. As the fight was occurring behind me, I struggled hard and managed to drag my body through the floor, towards Cedric's' lifeless body. I checked his vital signals but he was gone. "No... No... NO." I wept holding his corpse.

"The cup is a portal. Grab it. NOW!!!" I heard Harry yelling while he was running in our direction. 

After that, everything happened so fast. The next I knew I was back to the middle of the field in the middle of the expectant crowd, where all the students and teachers were waiting and chatting happily, celebrating that fantastic event.

When I saw we were finally safe for now, I couldn't move anymore. I tried to get up, but when I leaned on my hands to get up they failed on me and I fell on the floor crying and screaming as much as I could.

The last thing I remember was Snape's' frightened expression while he was holding me in his arms desperate with all the blood he was seeing on me and with Cedric's corpse by my side as Harry yelled in deep sorrow and madness. So I closed my eyes and let darkness possess me.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't need more than five seconds to acknowledge where I was. The hospital wing was now a well-known place to me since I've been having panic attacks more frequently now. But I wasn't there due to a panic attack. I wasn't there due to a terrible nightmare that haunted me at night. I was there for something real. - For something terribly real.

I tried to focus my vision on the black silhouette right next to me, that moved closer and whispered my name in my ears, but I couldn't open my eyes, so I drifted again into a peaceful sleep.

***

The sunrays coming through the window made my eyes feel sore. As I tried to open them again, very slowly, I started recognizing the people around me: Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, a bruised Harry Potter and Snape looking through the window, lost in his own thoughts. And when they noticed my body trying to wake up, Snape's' attention was now fully on my recovery.

"Angel, can you hear us?" I heard Dumbledore asking.

I tried to reply, but my throat was dry. My body was still trying to wake up and I wasn't ready to do anything yet. Not to mention the pain coming from my belly.

As I recalled all the events that led me to that hospital bed, my tears started running down my face at a fast pace. I felt Dumbledore's' hand caressing my cheek, cleaning the tears away.

"Shh. You're safe now. You're safe. And you have friends here now. Don't cry, sweet Angel." 

"Voldemort... He's...back." I tried to speak but I was so weak that it came out as a whisper and my eyes started closing by themselves.

"I know, my darling. I know. Don't worry now."

Madame Pomfrey came closer to me to check my eyes and to check my medication. She put a hand on my forehead and looked worried at the crowd. "She needs to rest now. Please leave her be. I'll you call you all when she wakes up again."

Everyone started to leave the room but Snape didn't move an inch from the window. Madame Pomfrey looked at him but he gave her a harsh look, so she didn't say anything and got out of the room too. He, then, approached my bedside and sat on the chair next to me, without saying a single word.

"Mr. Snape..." I susurrated.

"Shhh. Don't talk." He gulped and I could swear I saw his eyes tearful. "And it's Severus." He grabbed my hands. "You're safe now."

I never saw Snape -- Severus like that. He never shows any kind of emotions - except when I made him laugh once, and not to mention that time on his chambers when we got carried away - and seeing him almost crying because of me, it felt so overwhelming. But we didn't say any word to each other. He just stayed there, clutching my hand, stroking it tenderly while I was in a limbo of sleeping and being conscious.

He visited me every day until I was discharged from the hospital, a month after the incident. But things weren't easier. I felt pain on my stomach every time I laughed or coughed and there was so much tension on Hogwarts after Cedric's' death. No one wanted to believe he was dead. But no one wanted to believe Voldemort was back either.

The Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet were on a race to discredit me, Harry and Dumbledore for saying HE was back. They were consumed by fear, haunted by the ghosts of the past and worried that this was all a conspiracy for Dumbledore to take over the Ministry. Foolishness, they should know him better.

So since the Ministry refused to believe in us, the Order of Phoenix was reassembled. It was a secret society founded by Dumbledore himself when Voldemort tried to take over the Ministry of Magic and kill Muggle-born wizards. When Voldemort was eliminated, the Order ended, but now, unfortunately, they are reunited, once again.

Sirius Black offered his abandoned family house, on 12 Grimmauld Place, to be their headquarters. Poor man, locked on his own house, unable to get out without being caught by the Dementors, even though he's an innocent man. Hopefully, we'll be able to prove his innocence and everything will turn out to be just fine - or maybe not.

And even though I was still recovering from my injuries I received a letter from Dumbledore that somehow made me happy.

_Dear Angelina,_

_Like I warned you when I first wrote you, dark times have arrived. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic is wrapped up by fear and we cannot count on them._

_So the Order will be reunited to fight against Him._

_We gladly invite you to join the Order of Phoenix. A great Wizard and a person like yourself would be a great ally to our fight._

_Waiting for you at 12 Grimmauld Place. You just need to call out for me._

_Albus Dumbledore._

I learned to trust Dumbledore and if he says he needs me, I'll be honored to be by his side in this fight, even if it means death. So, since the school year has come to an end, I packed up my things and headed for the address indicated.

And despite this weird feeling of terror hovering over my head, there was a knot on my throat every time I looked in Severus' eyes. I didn't know what it meant, but I would like to find out. And most importantly, I would like to know if he feels it too.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was calm and quiet. No living being could be seen on the street. There were a few lights in some houses, but most of them were dark and silent. So was 12 Grimmauld Place. It was actually nowhere to be found.

I looked around to check if I was in the right street, and undeniably I was.

Disoriented, I summoned the man that led me there. "Dumbledore!" and immediately the ground started to shake, the houses in front of me began to crack apart and another house started to appear in the middle.  _12 Grimmauld Place_ , I thought to myself, grinning.

When the house was fully settled, I opened the small front gate and walked until I arrived at the main door, which I was about to knock when it was suddenly opened back to a smiling Hermione.

"Teacher! It's so good to finally see you. How are you feeling?" She asked with a hug and inviting me in, closing the door behind me.

"Still sore, but ready to fight," I answered her with a soft smile.

"Come. I'll show you where the adults are gathered. They still don't let us participate for being too young, but I don't agree with that." She pouted.

"You know they're just worried about your safety right?"

"Yeah, but whether we join or not, we're in danger either way." She had a point. But they are just kids. They have to be protected first of all. "We're here, they're inside that door. Good luck. I'll put your bags in your room, don't worry."

"Thank you." I opened the door slowly, only to find a long dining table in the middle of a dining room, filled with people. Known and unknown. Scanning the people gathered in front of me I smiled and said "Hi."

Severus' eyes seemed to brighten up as he lifts his head to look at me and nodded with his head, acknowledging my presence.

"Aw, you're here. This is Angelina, she'll be joining the Order. These are Arthur and Molly Weasley, parents of Ron and Ginny. This is Nymphadora Tonks, member of the Advance Guard. And that's Sirius Black. Your cater-cousin." Dumbledore introduced me to everyone.

I looked to him and he smiled back. The last time I saw a picture of him, he looked a homeless or a mad-man. But right now, I'm looking to a real gentleman, curls perfectly combed, purple suit and a shine on his eyes.

"Please, take a seat." Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of the table, nodded me to sit on his right and I promptly accepted it.

"Dear Angelina." Dumbledore started talking to me and heads rolled once again in my direction. "I know it must be hard for you, but the Order wishes to know every detail of your incident, from your own words. Any detail could be important for us. Enlighten us with your life story."

I nodded him, coughed and started talking. "I ran away from home and from Hogwarts when I was a teenager. Sirius must know how... hard and violent our family could be regarding their beliefs. So I had to run away from that environment, otherwise, I would end up dead - So I thought. And after all these years I was only in contact with our family long after started teaching in Hogwarts. They never found me, or at least I think they never did. I received an unwanted visit from..." I gulped. "My aunt Maxime, in Hogwarts. After Dumbledore tightened the security I didn't receive any more visitors, thankfully. But instead, I started receiving threatening letters.- I showed them all to Dumbledore. - They talked something about being the one to resurrect Voldemort." I saw Molly flinch when I said his name. "When we were in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, one of my cousins pointed a wand on my back and asked me to go with him quietly. I don't know how, but there was more of them in the middle of the crowd. So..." I gulped. "I had to go. He led me to a cemetery, where they had his grave opened. My father told me that he and my mother had a dream where Voldemort told them I would be the one to resurrect him. That my blood was a key. And because of that my father..." I looked down to my belly, trying to hold the tears. "Stabbed me several times and left me bleed to death on top of Voldemort. After that, it's just a blur. Harry was there, Cedric... was dead and we were back to Hogwarts. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed."

"Hmmm." Mad eye-moody breathed. "You don't know why you were chosen to be the one?"

"I have no idea. My mother didn't know she was pregnant until they had that dream. They thought that I would be a strong wizard, following strictly their beliefs, but since I was the exact opposite, they treated me...bad. And because of that, I ran, not daring to look back."

"Is there anything else?" Mad eye-moody asked, with a dubious gaze on his face.

"I told you everything that matters."

"Did you now?" He continued.

"Yes," I answered harshly.

"Why can't I believe in that?" He was getting annoying and didn't care about Molly trying to shut him up.

"That's your problem."

"You think this is a joke?" He yelled.

"After your behavior, yes," I yelled too.

"You are hiding things, young girl. The rest of the members might not think the same way I do, but I see more than you tell."

I got up from my chair with anger boiling up. "What? Do you want me to tell you how my dear parents starved me because I had Muggle-born friends? And how my parents would beat me up with a belt, while I was almost naked? Or that he used once a while the Cruciatus curse on me, just because I didn't want to marry some shitty Malfoy? Or when he made me eat bugs, because I wasn't worthy of a proper meal? Do you want me to continue talking about my deepest secrets? Because I have almost FUCKING 15 YEARS OF IT!!!"

He gulped and reclined on his chair, disconcerted. Sirius put a hand on my back and said softly. "It's enough for today. You want me to show you the family house?"

I nodded and looked annoyed to Mad-Eye before leaving the room. I could even see a glance of a shocked Severus staring at me and an almost crying Molly. After closing the door I could hear her yelling with Moddy and I smirked internally for her lash out.

"The house was abandoned. Kreacher is the house-elf and he was loyal to our family, so he stayed here. He was supposed to clean it and manage it while I wasn't here, but as you can see." He passed a finger on the stairs rail and showed me the dust. "He is making a formidable job."

We went up, through the stairs, until we reach for a wall full of pictures of the deceased family members and we continued until we reached for an empty room, with a huge Black's' genealogic tree.

"You lived here?" I asked him.

"This was one of the family's' houses. Since I'm locked inside this bloody house, I offered it to Dumbledore to be the headquarters of the Order. This is our family tree. Our deranged cousin, Voldemort's' right arm. Uh, I hated most of them." He pointed to his name, where his face should be exposed, but instead, there was a burnt mark on top of it. "My mother burned this after I ran away."

"Where did you go?"

"To Harry's' parents. They were my real family and they gave shelter, but... you know what happened after that."

I muffled a laugh. "Our family is... charming."

He laughed too. "Yes, they are. But at least there are still hope for us." He turned to me and hold my hands with his. "Even distant, we are family. And we'll stay together."

I nodded and smiled. When I was about to talk, we were interrupted by an enraged Severus. "Mrs. Weasley asked me to tell you the dinner is ready." He stared at our intertwined hands and his eyes boiled with fury.

Sirius was a little perplexed but he enjoyed to mock Severus, so he hugged me and led me out of the room with his arm around my neck and I could feel Severus' gaze burning my back. I didn't look back at him but he surprised me when he talked. "Can I talk with you, Angel? I won't take too much of your time."

I looked at Sirius and he let go of me, leaving me alone with Severus in the room.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You barely know the man and you're already friends with him?" He hesitated to talk but he ended up doing it anyway.

"Hã? What are you talking about?"

"I just need to warn you. Be careful around him. He is not a good company." He whispered harshly.

"What do you have to do with who I am friends with or not?" I asked, approaching him. "Do you even care?"

"I don't." He turned to leave the room and I grabbed his arm, making him gasp. He looked surprised at me, and his eyes dig into mine, where I saw a glimpse of affection he had shown me before. Without thinking he grabbed the hand that had a grip on his arm and pulled me to him, embracing me in a demanding but gentle kiss.

Both of us don't know why this happens. There's this unseeing force that attracts me to him and him to me and there's no way to resist it. My hands automatically wandered his back, caressing him and pulling him harder against my body. His hand tangled with my hair, guiding the kiss the way he wanted it.

"The dinner is getting cold!!!" We heard Molly yelling for us and we jumped back startled.

Looking at each other, we almost ran away from that room, heading for the kitchen, both of us reddened, breathless and ashamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this chapter stayed as a draft, unpublished. I'm sorry. But here it is.

The next days I didn't see Severus or talked to him at all. Something tells me he was avoiding me and when I asked Dumbledore where he was, Dumbledore just looked at me and smiled, giving me a pat on my back.

Meanwhile, I've become best friend with my dear cousin, Sirius. He was a victim of our family beliefs, he was a victim of Voldemort and a victim of society, as I am. So we had a lot to talk about and we rely on each other with our darkest fears.

Every time we had an Order reunion, besides Severus avoiding me, he and Sirius would get into constant fights. I don't even understand why they hated each other, but I didn't dare to ask. Yet.

Mad-Eye Moody apologized for being suspicious of me, which I gladly accepted his excuse and we can now talk like two civilized beings.

And after some weeks, the school year was starting again and we had to leave 12 Grimmauld Place and Sirius would be left alone. That made me sad, but I promised to write to him every now and then and that I would visit him whenever I could.

We were gathering in the dining room, like always, and we were saying our goodbyes to Sirius. Much to Severus displease, Sirius hugged me and Harry at the same time and said: "When this is all over, we'll be a proper family."

"I hope so," I said, smiling deeply into the hug.

But the rest of the year was awful. When we got back to School, the Ministry sent the Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to control Hogwarts management. It was horrible to see what she was doing to the school. She was attacking the teachers one by one. And one day it was my turn to be overwhelmed with her cringy behavior.

"For what I know, you were homeless before you started teaching in Hogwarts and that you left school on your 6th grade?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"And somehow Dumbledore invited you to be a teacher on this high-rated school, saying you were the best. Well, certainly he didn't spend too much time looking." She fake a sympathetic smile.

Students were already gathering around us. "Are you doubting my capacity to teach?"

"I surely am not."

"Well, it seems to me that you were the one that didn't spend too much time looking for the results I've achieved. Students' grades increased, as much as their interest in Muggle Studies. Students are interested in the matter ever since I started teaching them because I lived among the Muggles. No one better than me to show them their costumes. Not because the classes are easy, by the contrary. The level of difficulty increased. I can't be the best Wizard in the world, but I am the best teacher of Muggles Studies. And if you're doubting my qualities, then you're doubting the Headmaster himself, every teacher and every student in this school." I smiled at her shocked face. "Which you surely are not." She didn't dare to answer, so I finished her. "Have a good night, ma'am."

I saw a clear smirk on Severus when I turned around to go to Dumbledore's' office, where he called me beforehand. Following me were Severus and Minerva, that was also called. During the conversation, Severus and I would often stare at each other and we couldn't help it.

Minerva was desperate: "Dumbledore, this can't go on like this. She'll destroy this school soon if nothing is made."

"I am aware of that, Minerva. But I do have a plan. And you all need to trust me. Sacrifices will be made in order to fight not only Voldemort but also the Ministry. I know the worst is yet to come, but we need to be close to each other now more than ever. We need friends, allies, everyone on our side. We will intensify the recruitment, but you need to have your loved ones by your side, either you live or die."

He looked to all of us, but more importantly, he was looking to Severus.

We stayed inside his office for quite some time, talking about what to do next, until he dismissed us all, except for Severus and before the door was closed behind me all I could hear was: "When will you admit to yourself your true feelings?"

Part of me was curious about the origin of their conversation, the other part was afraid of what it could be about. So I headed for my chamber, intending to go to bed and to sleep.

****

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's' office Dumbledore was still discussing the matter with Severus.

"I don't know what are you referring to, headmaster." He said carefully, eyeing him very attentively and with a thinking gaze.

"Severus, I've been wandering the earth for hundreds of years now. I know you your whole life. I know how you suffered. How you've been mourning for all these years. And when Angel came to this school, I saw the change in you. I was curious about it and got observant. And I wasn't mistaken. You have feelings for her. Good feelings."

"Well, doesn't everybody has good feelings for the girl?" He said, trying to hide the panic inside his pounding heart.

"Yes, indeed. Yet, yours are different, aren't they?" Since he didn't answer, Dumbledore got to where he wanted and smiled. "Severus, you already suffered so much. Why don't you give yourself an opportunity? There's a high probability we all gonna die, but there's also the possibility of winning and go on with our lives. Why don't you enjoy while you can, giving this uncertain future?"

"You know why I can't. It is a liability."

"Why don't you let HER decide that? Severus, this is all we take with us when we die. Love. Nothing else."

"I don't believe this is time for l--." Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Yet, you desire it. You've proved your worth all these years, never thinking about anything besides defending all of us in secret. You deserve this Severus. You above anyone else deserve this. And her? She suffered too much in her life. She didn't have anyone to love her. Don't you think she deserves that?"

Severus' eyes were tearful, much to his displeasure and he was sobbing every now and then, leaning his back against the wall for support. He couldn't. He couldn't have developed feelings for the girl that came to his life and made him smile again. It wasn't fair for me, and he believed strongly in that. And after Lily's' he never thought he would connect with anyone else. It felt strange. He felt overwhelmed. Weak. Like his heart could break any moment. Especially whenever he saw me in danger and was powerless. Or when I made jokes in the most inopportune moments. Or when I smiled even in the darker times. Even after everything that I've been through.

He remained quiet until he was able to speak again, but very weakly: "I won't bear losing another person in my life."

"You don't need to lose her. You can keep her safe." Dumbledore said softly.

"Like I kept Lily?" A tear finally ran down his cheek, falling to the floor.

"Lily and James trusted the wrong people. Angelina trusts you. Whether you want it or not. Severus, you do as you please, but trust me when I tell you this: when you're about to die, the only thing you think about is love. And that's what makes you endure everything and continue to live."

Severus nodded and sighed, acknowledging everything Dumbledore has told him. He went for his pocket and handed a vial to Dumbledore. "I made it. It should be capable of holding your curse for a while, now. You must take it and I'll check on it often." And he turned around to leave the office.

"Severus, talk with her. Discover what you both are feeling. You could be surprised, this time."

He just nodded and finally got out of the office, heading to his chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas time was almost there and I've been invited to spend Christmas holidays on 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and Sirius, of course, after a reunion with the members of the Order of Phoenix.

I couldn't be happier about this.

But as always, something went wrong.

Harry was having an undesired connection with Voldemort and in the middle of the night, we were awoken when he had a dream about Arthur Weasley being hurt by Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. And fortunately, they were able to save the poor hurt man.

So, when I arrived the Grimmauld Place, he was happy to be alive and thankful for Harry's' vision and all the family was reunited for a Christmas dinner. But first, we had the reunion.

Dumbledore was the first to talk. "Harry is in a vulnerable moment. He has this connection with Voldemort we can't understand. And we need to cut it. I proposed Severus to teach him Occlumency." There were members nodding with their heads, agreeing with Dumbledore's proposition. "Meanwhile, the recruitment is not going very well. The giants are hard to convince. And the Death Eaters are doing the same as us. We need more allies. Anyone. It could be the one next to you. Someone you trust."

"How can we know who we can trust?" Molly asked.

"You'll know. You'll need to look that person in the eyes and know their full intentions."

Then he proceeded to talk about his plans to gather more forces and when the meeting ended and everyone got up from their seats, Severus turned to me and opened his mouth to talk, - "Angel..." - but Sirius interrupted him and pulled me to the couch.

Fumbling, I looked by the corner of my eyes to him and saw his unhappy look.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay for your lovely dinner. But I hope you have a Merry Christmas with your family." Dumbledore said before heading for the exit.

"I must leave too," Severus said sternly before turning and leave after Dumbledore.

I got up immediately and still caught him before he closed the front door. Dumbledore looked back and saw me grabbing his arm so he just smiled before disappearing.

"Do you have any Christmas dinner scheduled?"

"No. I don't do Christmas." He said without looking at me in the eyes.

"Well, now you do. Have dinner with us." I asked with a smile on my face. "No one should be left alone this time of the year."

"I've been alone my whole life. Why would it change?" He replied with a bitter tone on his voice, pulling his arm away from my grip.

"Because now you have me. And because I want you to stay."

"It seems to me you already have a good company." I realized who he was referring to. I still don't know what happened between Sirius and Severus, but this was getting out of proportion.

"Why do you act like this?"

"Like what?" He was getting impatient, so as I.

"One moment you almost show emotions and the other you just push me away. You want me away from you?" I asked, too afraid of the answer, cursing myself for asking him that out loud.

He closed his eyes and breathed, looking like he was holding something inside him. "No."

I grabbed his hand and said softly. "So have dinner with us. Besides... I bought you a gift." He looked surprised at me. "Yey, it's no big deal."

"I don't have anything to give you back." He admitted.

I looked at our hands intertwined. "Your presence in this dinner is the best gift you could ever give me."

And with that, he smiled. A genuine smile, not only with his lips but also with his eyes that were shining.

The dinner was filled with happiness and joy. Severus was a little more relaxed than usual and he almost laughed when Ginny threw a glass of water to Ron's' face when he was mocking her. The food was amazing, as always, and the desserts...  _Hmm, Molly is a goddess in the kitchen._

We were all full and satisfied and when the midnight came - which meant it was time to exchange gifts. I brought Ron a darts target that would electrocute whenever the player failed. I gave Ginny a complete makeup kit. To Molly, I gave her a necklace with a heart pendant that on its back had "Thank you for everything." And to Arthur, I gave him a wine kit. Sirius got a new pocket watch. For Harry, I got a book of advanced Quidditch, with all the tricks and tips and also the full history of the sport.

And finally, it was Severus turn.

He opened the box and it had a black exquisite writing feather, with horizontal support, with an engraving: "Severus Snape. Devoted friend." He looked at me with mouth-opened and an incomprehensible look on his eyes.

"Thank you." He murmured and the corner of his lips turned into a small smile.

Sirius Black was observing us very attentively, with a raised brow and he finally acknowledged something that he didn't saw before. And even though it was Severus, he smiled.

"Now it's your turn." Molly snapped me out of my thoughts. "This is a gift from all of us. I hope you like it. Open it."

They put a huge box in front of me and I eyed them curiously while I was opening it. Tears started to run down my face like a waterfall. My hands were covering my mouth, and I was gasping. Everyone was smiling, but Severus had an interested expression.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

I hugged him. "You little brat. You told them."

"I didn't think you would mind. Do you like it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Let me show you how much I liked it." I opened the box fully and picked up a brilliant dark blue classic guitar, put it on my lap and started to tune it. "I hope I still remember how to use this."

So I started to play immediately. Everything came back to my head, every music, every chord I played when I was little and was left alone in the dungeons. It was the only thing that would calm me down after the storm. After my dad's' beatings... After my uncle...

Tears continued flowing down my cheeks, falling on top of my legs as my fingers started to play and I started singing "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley. When I ended, I looked around me and everyone was smiling and clapping.

"Thank you all. This is... perfect." I wiped my tears away.

"You deserve the best, Angel. You suffered so much, more than anyone in this room can imagine and you still bless us with that sweet smile. We just wanted to see that smile once again, so we decided to give that gift to you." Molly said, hugging me.

"It's the exact same copy like the one I had. How did you do it?" I asked Harry.

"You described it and I looked for it. And eventually the man from the music store in the Diagon Alley just asked me for a photo of you and he knew exactly what to give to you." He smiled.

"Thank you. Really."

"Now, now. You can continue to grace us with that sweet voice." Sirius finally spoke and Severus huffed. Sirius looked at him from the corner of his eyes with a smirk on his lips, so he proceeded: "I didn't know you had such lovely talent. Your voice is very soft and fragile, but when you sing, it's just amazing." He saw Severus getting annoyed but trying to suppress it.

"Thank you, Sirius," I said, embarrassed.

"Really. I could fall asleep with a lullaby sang by you. Would you do it for me?" He chuckled.

"I don't think I would be heard with all your snoring." I mocked him. His face was priceless and Severus tried to mask his laugh by coughing, receiving a malicious look from Sirius.

"What more talents do you have hidden?" Molly asked, trying to end the conversation between Sirius and me.

"Well, I can also play the piano." I heard a "Wow" from Ginny and I smiled at her. "And I can also move my ears." I pulled my hair back, focused on her and my ears started to move by themselves.

They all laughed and Severus tried to hide his laugh. Molly started to observe him and was mesmerized by the man's' reaction to me. He was finally showing that he had a heart and a sense of humor.  _Odd_ , she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone went to their bedrooms at 1 A.M. and only I and Severus remained in the dining room. Sirius was the last to leave but he hesitated because he was loving the way Severus reacted to his sweet talking to me.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with that bat? He could contaminate you with his annoying face. You can also sing me to sleep." He joked.

Severus was about to lash out and I intervened, "Isn't past your bedtime, kid? Go to bed."

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave you alone." He grumbled.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth, mouth-breather," I yelled and Severus grinned slightly. I looked at him with an amazed expression and asked "What? Didn't you tell me to be careful with him? I'm putting him in line." I laughed.

"Yes, I can see that." He smiled softly.

"What's up with you and him? I can see you two have a story and it's not good." I asked more seriously.

"He and his friends were swine." He sighed. "I have every reason to hate him, James and Peter. They... did things during our childhood that will be never forgiven."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad for you to still hold a grudge." I saw his severe expression and I understood: it was that bad.

"Black sent me to the Shrieking Shack as a joke when Remus was there because of the full moon. If James didn't... saved me, Lupin would have killed me." He looked down.

"Why would they do that?" I asked softly.

"Because they are pigs." He looked at my raised eyebrow and elaborated. "First of all, because I existed. Second, because I loved Lily and they managed to blow it until James was the one she married." Somehow I felt a knot in my throat. The way he talked about Lily, for the first time, it seemed like he still felt something for her.  _How could I ever compete with that? Oh, what am I talking about? Damn._  " And third, well, I was a Slytherin. Black' heritage is Slytherin, like you, and Black was against it, that's why he was put in Gryffindor and that's why he decided to turn my life into a living hell."

"Who knew Sirius would be capable of that?" I thought out loud. "The thing is, you were children. You should have grown up and forgiven what's in the past."

He huffed. "I can't. Everything that happened, Lily breaking up with me, marring James and dying in the hands of the Dark Lord, it is the Marauders' fault. And I wish they all burn in hell for the misery they originated." He was boiling in anger now, with his fist clenched on the table.

I gasped, eyes opened staring at him. "You still love her...?"

He seems like he lost his mind to somewhere else, and he whispered. "Part of me will always have her in my heart. But as Dumbledore told me, I have to move on. And I've been trying to do that my whole life. I couldn't do it... I couldn't move on. Until a few years back when something changed. I didn't think about her anymore, and I felt guilty for that, so I drown in my own sorrow. But it kept happening, so I just let it go. It's.. somehow... easier now." He eyed me as if something was racing through his mind, but he shook it away and his hard expression came back.

"That's good, Severus. It doesn't mean you have to forget she existed. It doesn't mean you don't have to mourn her anymore. It means you learned to live with what you have now. And you can honor her by living your life... or do you think she would want you to be your whole life griefing her?"

"She wouldn't." He muffled a laugh.

"What would she say to you if she was here now?"

He eyed me for a while. "She would say... that the wine is having an effect on me. I'm talking too much."

I giggled. "That's why I didn't drink too much. If I did, damn, I would be writing my whole life in a book and it would be a terror. But you're not talking too much. You can trust me." I winked.

"I know that." He simply said and remained quiet for a while. "Something I wasn't able to do for a long period of time."

"You know what? I admire you. Even though you have every right to hate Sirius and hand him to the Dementors, after knowing about his innocence, you didn't do it. That's something very valuable."

"I had to fight every piece of my being not to do it." He muffled another laugh.

"And yet, you didn't do it. You are truly amazing."

And we remained in silence for some time, eyeing each other. If we weren't on opposite sides of the table I would be hugging him or even worse, I would be kissing him. Something about his shiny dark eyes looking at me attract me to him like a magnet.

Eventually, he got up, saying goodbye. "I should be going, it's so late."

I looked at my watch and it was 5 in the morning. "What? Already? We started talking at 1 A.M. Damn..."

He smiled, again. And again, I melted.

"It is good to talk with you, Angel. I feel... lighter." He approached me and my body shivered. _Why the hell is my body responding this way to his proximity? Why the hell do I act this way around him?_

"That's... nice. Really nice." I nodded with my head, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and biting my lower lip, looking down. I needed to look somewhere else, otherwise, this wouldn't end well.

He eyed me and sighed before taking my hands in his.

Feeling his clicked something inside of me. My heart started to race, my breathing was uneven and I felt dizzy when he lifted his other hand, connected it with my cheek and stroke it gently. I closed my eyes, feeling his touch and trying to memorize how it feels like, but then I felt something different. His body approached mine and his lips brushed in mine very gently. He teased me, by caressing my lips with his, along with his hand on my cheek.

Slowly he forced my lips to open and my mouth to receive his tongue. Gently his tongue brushed against mine like he wanted to feel every tiny piece of me. My body reaction was to get closer to him and it seems he wanted the same. But he was slowly pushing me back until I hit the table, where I sat, allowing him to position his body between my legs since both of us were longing for more contact.

This time he didn't let his hands adventure themselves too much. He didn't want to scare me away, so he treated me like a delicate flower.

He pulled away slightly, catching his breath. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him and I was surprised. He wasn't running away, he wasn't in panic like the other times we kissed. He didn't stop touching me with care.

"I should really go now." He whispered, lips brushing in mine.

"Now? Why?" I tried to talk sternly, but it came out as a gasp.

"Because otherwise, I won't stop."

"And that's bad?"

He sighed and finally let go of cheeks and pulled away, looking down.

"Now it's not the time for this. You know there's something bad coming." He finally spoke, with his voice trembling.

I jumped out of the table and approached him. "That's exactly why we should have time for this."

He tried to get away from my approaching. "There's so much you don't know. There's so much that if you ever knew, you wouldn't want to look at me again."

I hugged him, even against his will but he soon melted into the embrace. "I don't care. I see you for what you are."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He whispered, planting a kiss on my hair.

"Probably. But if Voldemort wins and we all die, at least I would die happy. It's worth it. At least for me." I felt him smiling.

"You sound very much like Dumbledore." He stated.

"What do you mean? You talked with him about this?"

He planted a kiss on my hair and groaned. "You're a noisy brat, you know that?"

"Yeah, an annoying bat told me." I looked at him, connected my lips with his one more time before he leaves Grimmauld Place and I went to bed, with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, did you sleep well?" Sirius asked me, with a suspicious grin on his face.

I got up at 10 A.M. the next day, a total wreck. Dark circles around my eyes, yawning all the time and I was almost sleeping at breakfast. Every time I closed my eyes I felt Severus lips on mine, his caress on my face and his body heat against mine. How could a man like him provoke these sensations all over my body? I was snapped back to the world by Sirius. "Hã?" I asked.

"I asked you if you slept well." He was grinning even more.  _Scary_.

"As you can see, no," I answered, bothered with his matinal energy.

"Why? Any nocturnal activity kept you awake?" He lifted his brow with a mischievous look on his eyes.  _Fuck, he knows_.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, serving coffee to the table.

"Thank god," I muttered putting coffee in my mug.

"Nothing important," Sirius stated and winked at me.

The rest of the breakfast was quiet. Or not. - I was sleepy, I can't tell. - But as soon as everyone else ran from the table to see who would be the first to take a shower, I was left alone with Sirius.

"So, breaking the icy heart of Severus Snape, are you?" He finally spoke. He was dying inside to talk.  _Brat_.

"SHHH, no one needs to know what happened." I shush him and he grinned.

"I won't tell." He crossed his index fingers on his mouth kissing them, just like a child would do. "So, you and Severus, huh?"

"No. Not me and Severus. There's nothing going on."

"You were practically making babies on this table." He looked disgusted at the table and took his arms off it.

"It won't happen again," I said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm the Santa Claus. Don't lie to me. What's going on? Are you two seeing each other?"

I sighed. I knew I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't know what to answer either. "I don't know, ok? Severus is not the person to talk about this kind of stuff. It just happened. More than once if you want to know."

He widened his eyes and his creepy grin came back.

"And you're a creep, you know? Spying on people!"

"I was just going for a glass of wine, you were the ones making out in my dining room!" He protested.

"Ok, Ok, point taken." I lifted my arms in defeat.

We smiled at each other but after that, he didn't talk about what happened anymore. And a few days later it was time for us to go back to Hogwarts. So our goodbyes were once again hard. Sirius had the saddest face I have ever seen. I hugged him for some time, before pulling away and get out of the house.

****

Things in Hogwarts got worst. Dumbledore ran away from the Ministry of Magic, Dolores was now the headmaster, nominated by Fudge himself. And Severus was distant, - nothing new.

When Dolores was nominated headmaster I was furious and confused at the same time. Dumbledore asked us to trust him and I wanted to do it. But with him away from the school, I felt weak, exposed, vulnerable, unsafe. Anyone could get to me now that he wasn't protecting me.

And the nightmares came back. Along with the panic attacks.

I fell asleep on my couch, and I woke up abruptly, breathing heavy, heart racing and panic all over me.

Since I wasn't able to calm down, I looked at my watch marking midnight and opened my door with difficulty.

Once again I was knocking on the door of the only person that could keep me safe. Severus moved quickly to the door and his expression melted when he saw tears in my eyes. Without saying anything he let me in and led me to the couch, opening his arms to receive me in his embrace.

After a while, I calmed down and was able to speak. "With Dumbledore away from Hogwarts, we are vulnerable."

"Yes, I'm afraid yes." He whispered, caressing my hair.

"I don't feel safe anymore. They can get me now that Dumbledore is away. They can take me..."

He interrupted me, cupping my face. "No. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You're always away. How can you protect me?" I asked, still mad for his constant distance from me.

"I... " He didn't dare to end his sentence.

Sadness took over me and I pulled away from him. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."

He grabbed my arm, not letting me get up. "You can always come to me, Angel. Always. And I will never be apart from you. I need to protect you. I won't fail on you."

I gasped. "What are you saying, Severus?"

He didn't answer me. He just planted a kiss on my lips and looked into my eyes. "I can't stay away from you anymore. I tried. But I can't. You are so special, Angel. So special to me." He pulled me into a hug and I melted instantly.

"So are you to me," I whispered and we remained like that for some time. "What are we going to do, Severus? Now that Dolores is controlling Hogwarts."

"You have to fall in her good graces first. Otherwise, she will pick a fight against you." He said. "I can't help you with that. We need to remain distant out there."

"Distant out there, but together inside these walls?" I asked, smiling hopefully.

"If that is what you desire." He smiled.

"It is."

"So do I." He kissed me again, pulling me closer until I'm on his lap, finally letting my feelings get the best of me.


	17. Chapter 17

Classes continued to function normally. At least mine. And as Severus suggested me, I'm trying to be BFF with Dolores. Of course, after every smile I faked at her, I want to vomit - But, besides that, everything is ordinary. Even though Dolores is a stupid bitch, the kids remained happy on the corridors, playing with each other, yelling and making the noise as they usually do.

I was passing through the corridors when the beautiful young Hermione approached me. "Teacher, I'm having doubts about that essay on the World Wars. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can. After classes today, on the library?"

"Yes, Yes, amazing."

"Miss Black, may I have a word?" I heard the gruff voice of Severus behind me and before I could answer he was already entering his classroom. I looked to Hermione and she had a frightened expression.

"Oh, don't worry. He may seem tough but I'm worse." I eased her and turned around to enter the room.

As soon as I get in Severus pulled me by my arms, closing the door behind me and pinning me against it, kissing me immediately. His hands were holding mine above my head but soon started to do down my arms until he reached for my armpit and then to my breasts, squeezing them slightly.

"Severus," I said between kisses. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"I don't know. I feel like those vexatious teenagers. I can't control myself whenever I see you." He was now more relaxed but still had his body glued to mine. He couldn't stay like that any longer, so he resumed the kiss, rubbing his body against mine and let his hands wander my body until he reached for my tights.

I could feel something growing hard between his legs, as he tried to pull my skirt up.

"Severus... Stop. Not here." I tried to talk, but I could only gasp.

"I know. But I can't control myself around you." He growled, starting to slow down until he stops and pulled away from me.

"Only after dinner on your chambers, remember? We have to act normally during the day."

"I know..." He looked at me with a strange look. It seemed like he was thinking about something and he was battling whether he should say it out loud. But I didn't ask him what was wrong. So we continued with our normal routine.

One night, I was already sleeping and I heard someone knocking violently on my door. The wand on my hand I asked who it was, and when I heard Severus voice I opened it immediately. My smile faded away when I saw his mad face.

"That filthy Potter and his friends went to the Ministry of Magic alone. Voldemort knows about their connection and used it to fake Sirius being kidnapped."

"Shit. We need to go."

"I can't go. But Dumbledore asked you to go to Sirius. He wants to leave the house and you're the only one who can stop him." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok. I'll go." I changed my clothes in seconds before using the Floo Power to go to 12 Grimmauld Place only to find an empty house. "Sirius?" No one answered. "SIRIUS!!! Fuck!" And I apparated in the Ministry of Magic, hoping I would find them inside.

After hearing noises I ran through some corridors until I found Sirius hidden behind a door, looking at a room full of Death Eaters threatening the kids, and Harry Potter was in the middle of the room with Lucius Malfoy.

I grabbed Sirius arm and he looked at me with a grave expression before entering the room and punch Lucius in his face. I tried to grab his arm and stop him from putting himself at risk, but everything after that went so fast. They were fighting against each other, some members of the Order were there too and I joined the fight.

I ran towards Harry and Sirius direction, but something made me freeze in my place. My dear Cousin Bellatrix yelling "Avada Kedrava" and Sirius' eyes losing the vitality he usually has. Then, she disappears, leaving Harry yelling for his dead godfather.

Tears were strolling down my cheeks as I ran after Bellatrix, throwing spells at her. But when my spell hit her, Harry race in front of me, pointing his wand at her and fighting against Voldemort's' control.

Even though the Ministry showed up at the right moment and saw Voldemort with their own eyes, we lost that fight. We lost our dear friend and my dear cousin, Sirius. Things will never be the same after this day.

And I only found comfort in Severus' arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbledore got back as the headmaster of Hogwarts and everything went back to the way they were before, but now, the students lost their usual happiness. They are crestfallen and terrorized. Now that they know Voldemort is really back, they are scared to death. And I don't blame them.

That weekend the students were supposed to go to Hogsmeade and some teachers decided to go too. It's a good way to get away from the school environment and drink a cup or two.

As usual, I went for a hot chocolate and a book, occupying the corner of the Three Broomsticks Inn. Since Severus and I are dating in secret, each of us was sitting on different tables.

After some time reading a book about advanced spells and their origins I heard someone calling my name.

"Angelina? Little Angel???" I looked up and saw a gorgeous blonde haired man, with deep green eyes staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, putting the book down.

"Yeah yeah, Jonathan McKenzie? We studied together?"

"Oh my god, Johnny?" I got up and hugged him, happy for finding old school friends.

"Guys, it's her, come on." I heard him yelling to two more guys that were on the other table. "We'll buy you a drink for the old times. You remember Ronald and Han?"

"Of course I remember, we were best friends!" I happily answered.

"You just... disappeared. We were so shocked when we heard. We just wished you had contacted us. Let us know you were ok, but you never showed up again. We even thought you were dead."

"Almost, but no. I had to run. You all knew what happened whenever I got back home." I lowered my gaze.

"We know. We're just happy you are ok. So, tell us, how's your life going?"

"Well, it was a mess until Albus Dumbledore asked me to be a teacher in Hogwarts. Since then, I've been teaching Muggle Studies and my life is doing great. What about all of you? Han, did you asked the Hufflepuff girl out? Uh, Liz. I never knew about the unfolding of that story."

They all escaped a laugh and Johnny was the first to talk. "Don't ask him that, he still suffer. He did ask her. But she was in love with Ron, so she asked him if he would ask Ron to go out with her instead."

"No, she didn't! That's mean!!!" I said shocked and laughing at the same time.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You want me to tell her your shameful stories? Well, Angel, here mister Johnny admitted he had a crush on you when you disappeared. We swear we caught him crying over you."

Johnny rolled his eyes at them and smiled at me.

"So, I see your love life is the same as it was years ago. Non-existant."

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!" Ron answered.

"Who's she? The invisible woman?" I laughed.

"Ha-ha." He fell quiet. "It's Lizz."

I gasped and started laughing like a maniac. "No, you didn't." 

***

Then we stayed talking for 2 hours about each of our lives, catching up for all these years I've been away. I thought no one would remember me after I ran away, but apparently, I was wrong. And talking with them was like we never got out of school. They were still jerks and I loved it.

"Take care of yourself, little Angel." Jonnhy hugged me before going away. "You grew up into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm happy about that. Keep in touch."

When they left me alone in the table, I couldn't contain my bright smile. So I remained there remembering Hogwarts memories and occasionally I had to clean my tears away.

I felt Severus' gaze sometimes. Especially when Johnny, Ron, and Han were talking with me and even heard him hit his glass on the table abruptly when Jonnhy hugged me before going away.

That night, as usual, I went to Severus' chamber after dinner and he was oddly quiet.

"Are you ok, Severus?" I asked softly, sitting on his lap on his chair.

"Fine." He coldly said while I kissed his ear.

"You can't lie to me." I smiled at him and he sighed.

"That guy from the bar today, was he your boyfriend in school?"  _Oh, jealousy._   _That's why he's so grumpy today._

"Those guys today were my best friends when I was in school. I haven't seen them for years."

"That's not what I asked. Was he your boyfriend?" His dull tone was obvious now.

"No. You know I never had a boyfriend." I answered him harshly, getting up from his lap.

"Did he want to?" He asked, raising his voice to a graver tone.

"What the hell is this Severus? What's your problem?" I roared back annoyed.

"My problem is seeing an unknown blonde guy throwing himself at my gi-- you and you smiled like nothing was going on." He ended up stumbling in his words.  _Cute_.

"You were going to say, your girlfriend?" I grinned at him, getting back to his lap slowly.

"No."

"Oh yes, you were. Am I your girlfriend now?" I kissed his neck.

"Do you want to?"

"I do." I hugged him and then looked to the ceiling mocking him. "Awww, Severus, my jealous boyfriend."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are. Tell me why. What do you fear?" I asked, sitting now in front of him, legs connected behind his waist.

"Old best friends from school. Giving you compliments. How can I compete with that?" He muffled a laugh, but his expression remained stern.

"You don't need to compete with anyone. You're the one I want."

He diverted his look from his eyes. "I don't think so."

There was something he wasn't telling me. He knows he can talk with me about everything. Even though he seems like a hard person, actually the man has a tender heart. And if there's something hurting him, I wanted to know what it was.

"Severus," I cupped his face with my hands. "Tell me what's really wrong."

He closed his eyes, feeling my hands on his cheeks and sighed. "I... don't know what to say."

"Hey, it's me. You can tell me. "I planted a kiss on his nose.

"Do you really want me?" He finally asked, his voice weak.

"Of course I want you. Only you, Severus. It has always been you."

"You know I'm much older than you. You know I'm...-- different. I don't know if I have what you need."

"What are you talking about, crazy man? I am happy with you. Where does this come from?" I eyed him startled by his behavior.

"It's just... When I'm around you, I can't control myself. I-- want you. If you know what I mean... I desire you. All of you."  _Oh, so that's the problem. Fuck._ "And I know that I am not attractive like those guys, but you say you want me... but I feel like you don't feel the same. My b-body reacts in crazy ways when I'm with you and sometimes when I see you I just want to take you right there, at that moment."

I gasped, acknowledging the true intentions of his words. I never fully told him about my past. About what my uncle used to do to me. And even though I thought about it several times, my body just rejects the idea of having someone that close to me.

"I'm sorry, Angel. That's how I feel."

I nodded, lost in my thoughts, but the conversation ended there.

And soon after I was opening his chambers' door to go back to mine.

_If only I knew how to tell him._


	19. Chapter 19

I stayed up all night, thinking about what Severus told me. How can I even begin to describe the reasons why I was able yet to take the next step? Not that I don't want to. - I do. - But my mind is blocked and I really don't know how to unlock it.

So I decided to get up, grab a paper and a pen and write him a letter. I would open my heart there and hopefully, he would understand why I was the way I was.

I don't know how many times I scrambled paper and rewrite everything, but after two hours I had a proper letter that translated my crazy tangled feelings perfectly.

The next day I was a mess. I slept one hour or so, and after classes, I went looking for Severus but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I knocked on his chambers' door but he wasn't there. I went to his classroom but it was also empty. So I remembered to go look for him in his storage room. Sometimes he is there organizing inventory or preparing his potions' class.

He was there all alone, sleeves rolled up while he was scratching his left arm. That's when I saw it. - The Death Eater tattoo.

I gasped and my eyes widened in fear. He noticed me and covered his arm.

I started backing away and he grabbed my arm, pulling me inside the small room and closing the door behind me. "Don't." He said in a panic state.

"You're one of them?" I questioned in horror.

"Please, don't jump to conclusions." He whispered, tears forming on his eyes.

"What else can this mean?" He pulled me close to him and my letter fell from my hands. I didn't even dare to move, let alone catch it from the floor.

"I... can't tell you. But, please, trust me. I'm not like them." He closed his eyes inhaling sharply.

"You have the mark! You tell me to trust you, but you can't tell me why the hell you're one of them? You've been lying to me, Severus. This whole time. To me, to everyone!"

"Not to everyone. Dumbledore knows." He stated.

"What? Bullshit. What the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you. Please, trust me."

"How? You lied to me." Tears began to fall down my face. "Did you lie about the rest? Are you also faking with me?"

"What?" He snorted. "No... I could never. I love you, Angel. I would never do anything to hurt you."

I gasped. He never told me he loved me before. I didn't even know if that was going to happen ever. And now that it happened, I didn't even know if he was true to his words.  _He couldn't. He just couldn't be. He lied. Why wouldn't he lie about this too?_

"If you do, them let me out," I said harshly.

"Angel..." He whispered, tears running down his face as he begged me to listen to him.

"Please. Let me go."

After some tense seconds, he ended up clearing my way and I could run away from that micro room. I started running towards my chambers, tears blurring my eyes when I hit against someone. Dumbledore.

"Late for something, Angel?" His tern smile faded away when he saw my tears and when he saw Severus on the door of the hall that led to his storage room, grabbing his tattoed arm. He saw his tearful face and understood what happened. "Come with me, sweet girl. It's alright." He hugged me and led me to his office.

"His arm... The mark... You knew it?" I asked, between sobs.

"Severus is a man with a dark past, yes. He lived through so much pain which, I believe, you started ceasing. But one thing I can tell you, he is the most loyal man I have ever met. And I trust him with my life. And with my death." He was walking from one place to another, hands behind his back, contemplating something while he talked.

"But how...? He is... one of them..."

"He is a loyal man. That's all you need to know." Dumbledore stopped his walking and grabbed my hand. "You should also know that he wanted to give it all up for you. I was the one to convince him not to. He is important in our battle that is to come."

"You're telling me he is been living a double life? Infiltrated like a spy?" I cleaned my tears away. "He's been in danger all this time and I didn't know it? Why?"

"It is a danger that you know, now. He's been willing to do that sacrifice for all of us. And when he met you, he wanted to give up on everything just to be with you. He didn't saw a way to have you and his mission. I disagreed with him." he thought for a second before talking. "I believe that now that you learned the truth, you'll need lessons to block your mind... Yes... You must."

"I... God, he must be hating me right now. I knew something was odd. He was always a hard person, but a Death Eater? Not the Severus I know. But seeing that mark was..."

"Scary, I know. Right now it's hard to know who we can really trust. But Severus and you are one of the few I truly trust." He caressed my cheek. "Don't worry, sweet girl, I have an appointment with him in a few minutes. I'll talk with him."

I nodded and hugged him before exiting his office, now with my mind a little lighter. Right before I turned around to go to my chambers I saw Severus with his eyes full of tears and a paper on his hand.

_My letter._

I gasped.

I ran to my chambers.

And Severus tears continued falling down as he saw me disappear at the end of the corridor.

My  _beloved_ _Severus._

_This letter is a way to express my inner feelings that I cannot say out loud for being too horrifying._

_The truth is that you are the best thing that happened in my life. If I ever lose you, I will become an empty vessel._

_You said you didn't feel that I had the same needs as you have. That's not entirely true. Do you think I don't desire you? All of you? Your soul and your body under those dark robes? You're wrong. Trust me, I WANT YOU._

_But there are things about me that no one knows about. The demons from my past haunt me every night, except when I'm with you. And even then, sometimes they take over._

_Those dungeons my parents called a bedroom, are filled with dark memories, not only from the beatings, the yelling or the humiliation but also from the things my uncle Maxime did to me. He would find pleasure inside that room, using his 14-year-old nephew as a toy._

_His advances started at an early age. At first, I liked him. He treated me well, gave me candies and gifts and embraced me until I fell asleep. But when I was old enough to be a woman he started to do things. Uncomfortable things. And when I was 14 he took what he wanted. My innocence. Over and over again._

_And you think that's bad enough? It's not. Do you want to know why I ran? Why I abandoned my wizard life? Do you want to know why I became a homeless young girl?_

_I got pregnant. And I lost the baby._

_I can't tell you what it feels like, but I can only tell you this: I hated myself for being alive. I had no will to live. And that's why I was homeless for years until Dumbledore saved me from that miserable life._

_The way I act has nothing to do with you. I want you to know that I trust you and that you can trust me, truly._

_I don't want to hurt you. Never. I want it to be just you and me. And trust me when I say that I want to be with you that way. I just need to find out how to unlock my mind. How to face this ghost from my past._

_And I know one day I'll be able to do it. I just don't know when or how._

_I hope you understand me now and that you're not mad with me._

_With love,_

_Your girlfriend._


	20. Chapter 20

"You wish to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asked, trying to disguise his weak voice while he approached Dumbledore who was sitting on the edge of his desk, with a contemplation expression on his face. He does that a lot.

"Oh, Severus. Yes, yes. I talked with Angel. She is such a lovely girl. You're a lucky man."

"I don't know if I'm lucky or not now." He answered, lowering his gaze.

"Well Severus, you must give her time. She knows where your loyalty stands. But the reason I called you isn't that of her." Severus tried to avoid Dumbledore' gaze because he knew god damn well why he called him. "We both know Voldemort ordered the boy Malfoy to kill me... If the boy shall fail he would turn to you, I'm afraid. You must be the one to do it, Severus. Only then he will trust you completely."

"No. There must be something else we can do." Dumbledore tried to interrupt him but he didn't want to hear. "Have ever occurred your bright mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"Severus! I am already dying every minute. It is the only way." He whispered, pleading the trusted man in front of him. Then he proceeded to explain to him how he should act after his death. And what really happened with Voldemort the night he tried to kill Harry so many years ago. "It is the only way, Severus. We've come a long way. We can't give up now." Dumbledore pleaded again.

"What about Angel? I can't have her by my side while I'm doing all of that. It will get her to kill. She is too stubborn to let me be alone." The realization of the truth hit him hard. He either saved the world or watch me die on his arms - as it happened before. And Dumbledore was no fool. He knew it very well. Even though he loved me and pity me, he knew that Severus was right. And he also knew that this was more important than anything else in the world.

"So you must get away from her. You must hurt her. In a way that she would never want to see you again."

"Of all the things you asked me, that would be the cruelest. You don't know what she's been through. It will break her." He said, leaning against the wall, tears blurring his vision.

"It is your choice, Severus. Either you have her by your side and risk her life or break her heart and give her a chance to live." Dumbledore stated as much as it hurt him saying.

"She... she already suffered enough." He gulped, rubbing his eyes with his hands and heading for the exit without looking back.

When Severus got out of Dumbledore's' office, he leaned against the corridors' wall crying. His heart was pounding and twitching, but his mind knew what he had to do. He had to end it. He would have to do it so I don't want to be with him ever again. But how could he do it to the woman he loved? How could he turn his back to the only person that saw him for what he was?

Anyway, he had to do it.

So he headed for my chambers and stopped in front of my door. Part of him was hoping I wasn't there and the other part didn't want him to knock on the door.

But he gasped when the door opened either way and he saw my tearful eyes looking at him.

"Severus! I... was on my way to your chambers." I saw he was still holding my letter on his hand and his eyes followed the direction of mine until they reached his hand. "You read it?"

He nodded and I let him inside the room without a word. My body was trembling, my mouth was dry. And I felt a knot on my stomach. How was this man in front of me, after knowing about my horrible past and after I run away from him, accusing him of betraying us all? I should have stayed and heard him, but instead, I ran away like the little shit I am. The only person that I ever loved was in front of me and I ruined it all.

"First of all, I'm sorry." I started. I needed to say it out loud so I sighed. "I was scared before. See, all my life people disappointed me, lied to me or used me. And when I saw that mark on your arm I... got scared that it happened once again. I shouldn't even think of you like that, and I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Angel. But you know why I couldn't tell you, don't you?"

"I know." I sighed and hugged him. "I know, Severus."

I felt him tensing up and he didn't move while I was hugging him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... not. I don't know how to say this but.. we need to end this relationship." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What??? Why? Is this because of the letter?" I asked, feeling my body trembling uncontrolled.

"No. It is not. We have a lot to think about. We can't continue fooling ourselves while the world out there is falling apart." He didn't even dare to look at me.

"No. No, that's bullshit!!! You don't think that. Tell me what's the reason!"

"I told you. It has to be done, Angel. We can't keep doing this to each other. It is killing me inside!" He yelled, but as he watched my watery widened eyes and my body trembling, he quieted down and talked with a lower and softer voice. "It is no time for this. I am truly sorry for everything you've been through, but this relationship would hurt you more than you can imagine. I'm not meant to have this."

"You're wrong, Severus. You more than anyone deserve happiness. I don't believe you-- " I gasped. "It is disgust? Because of the letter? Was it because I doubted you when I saw the mark? TELL ME WHY!!!" I cried harder this time, tears blurring my vision. "Please... tell me what I did wrong..."

"It is how it is. Please, don't make this harder." He turned around to leave me but I stopped him.

"You're going to leave me? Just like that?"

He eyed me for a second, battling himself. He wanted so badly to stay, one more night. But for a man that knows what sacrifice truly means, he got all the strength he didn't know he had inside him and inhaled sharply before giving the final words. 

"I have to." 

He pulled his arm away and left me alone in the room, crying on the floor until tiredness took over me and I fell asleep right there.

On the cold floor, alone. 

Just like all my life.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day I was nowhere to be seen.

I sent a message to Dumbledore telling him I wasn't feeling well and that I would be needing a few days, which he authorized. He was no fool, he knew exactly what was going on.

Minerva went to my chambers more than once to check on me. She was worried about my well-being, but as always, I didn't dare to tell her what really happened, even though she asked me several times if she could help.

_Why would Severus do that? Was he disgusted by my letter?_

_Does he regret saying he loves me? Was that even true?_

I didn't know what else to believe and being alone inside that room was driving me crazy. One night, I woke up after a terrible nightmare and I was having another panic attack. -  _I know, nothing new_. - But somehow I managed to calm down by controlling my breathing. 

And when I was back to normal I was boiling with rage. I couldn't continue living like that anymore. I had enough! So the next day, after everyone went to bed I packed a small bag and got out to the quiet night, tiptoeing out of Hogwarts and heading for my next mission.

"Escaping Hogwarts again, are we?"

I felt shivers all over my body when I heard Severus' stern voice. But I didn't let him see that. I made my strongest face and turned to him.

"Why do you even care?" And I turned to leave, my body trembling because of his presence. But he surprised me when he pushed me back, pinned me against the hall, and grabbed both my arms.

"Just because we shouldn't be together doesn't mean I don't care."

We stared at each other for some time and I swear he was about to kiss me when I pushed him away.

"Let me go, then."

"No. Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm again a pushed me again against the wall.

"I'm not running away if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not all I'm worried about." He raised a brow.

I sighed and finally gave in. "I'm going home, ok? I need to face my fears. I need to go back."

"You're going back to the Blacks' mansion? Are you out of your mind? That could be dangerous!" He asked with a bewildered look.

"Yes, I am aware of that." I rolled my eyes. "But I need to get over with this. Otherwise, I will continue to fuck my life because of that hell house..." I let a tear stroll down my cheek and then I looked him in the eyes. "And you can't stop me from going." I pushed my arm away from his grip abruptly.

"I know. That's why I'm going with you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he didn't let me speak. "I promised Dumbledore I would protect you and I intend to continue doing that."

I didn't say anything. I just huffed and proceeded my journey, accompanied by Severus.

As soon as we were out of Hogwarts' grounds, we apparated at the front door of my old house. Both of us had wands on our hands with a tight grip, ready for a fight, but the house was oddly empty. The main hall was filled with spider webs, dust, and broken wood.

"They abandoned the house?" Severus asked but I didn't answer him.

Slowly, I walked through some corridors that led stairs going down.

"I need you to stay here now," I said.

"You know that's not going to happen." He answered with his annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes on him and went down very slowly until we reached the dungeons and to my "room."

It was just as I remind it. A thin and hard mattress serving as a bed, a toilet on the corner, a little desk on the other, with kids' drawings on top of it and on the floor. I entered it, slowly approaching the desk, picking up all the drawings and smiling when I saw them, letting a tear fall on the wooden desk. There were lots of drawings of me and my three best friends and some other drawings of Hogwarts. Then I approached my bed, kneeled in front of it, slowly caressing it while the tears fell down my face.

"This was your room?" Severus whispered. I almost forgot he was there.

"Yes. It was."

He didn't say anything, but I saw his pitty expression staring at me.

I got up and headed for the corner of my room where I caressed the rocks of the wall. "Some of the maids were actually good for me. And they would often give me some presents. Since I had unpleasant visits very often, I hid the gifts so no one could find them."

Suddenly the rocks in front of me were on the floor and a hole on the wall appeared. And I started to take things from inside it. A doll made with rags, a kids' storybook and a small box that I opened.

Severus was watching me attentively and it took him every strength not to hug me at that vulnerable moment. Knowing what I've been through was one thing, but seeing where my pain was inflicted was too much for him to bear. That's when he felt his walls trembling, threatening to fall apart completely.

I finally turned around after opening the box and took the small necklace on my hand. It was just as I remembered it: a black necklace with a beautiful golden angel pendant. It was my favorite maid who gave it to me. She said to hold him in the darkest times, to think of how much she loved me and how much she wishes me the best.

"She was the one who tried to help me escape once. And for that, she was tortured in front of me. They... skinned her alive. And after that, the other maids tried to be distant from me. She was the first one to show me what love was. A motherly love. And you... you showed me another kind of love. The one the is irrational. The one that has no boundaries. I know you, I see you for what you are. And I love you anyhow. " I look in Severus' eyes and started approaching him, step by step until I was just a few inches away from his face. Since he didn't push me away, I turned around and gestured him to put the necklace on me.

When I turned again, I was closer to his face. I could almost touch my nose with his, and I locked my eyes on him, feeling his mix of mint and whiskey breath. His eyes traveled to my neck where the necklace was and he couldn't help but look to my cleavage and back to my exposed neck, inhaling deeply.

My hands automatically cupped his face, as I planted a kiss on his lips and smiled softly with the corner of my lips.

"I love you, Severus."

He gasped and that's when he felt his walls finally tumbling down as he grabbed me by the waist and connected his mouth to mine.

"I love you, Angel." He whispered with his forehead against mine, trying to control his breathing and his racing heart. He knew it wasn't right. It wasn't right to drag me to his dark side. The one the I haven't seen yet. He knew it would have me killed. But, god, our bodies were attracted to each other like magnets. Our hearts beat in sync. How could he blow it away? How could he not fight for this love? He has been a fighter all his life and he was a strong man. But how was he being so weak now?

God knows how much he tried to push me away, but his heart didn't let him so he stayed glued to me. And when he was finally able to do it, to push me away from his irrational heart, I ceased that action with a few words that won him over.

 "Take me to your chambers," I demanded and, surprisingly, he obeyed.


	22. Chapter 22

In the middle of the night, Hogwarts was a quiet place. Everyone was sleeping so peaceful, unaware of the uncontrolled fire inside those walls. Inside Severus' chambers.

When we apparated at Hogwarts' doors, Severus and I ran with our ends intertwined, aroused with the powerful love between us. Every now and then he would pin me against the walls and kissed me fervently, only to grab my hand and run again towards his chambers.

As soon as the doors closed after us, I pulled away from his kiss, put my hands on my jacket and drop it on the floor as I started to unbutton my white blouse until I could finally take it off. Severus was leaning against the door, watching me with his mouth opened. But soon after he was pushing me against the sofa, his body on top of mine as my hands started to take off his vests.

My hands finally wandered his naked torso, feeling every inch of his burning skin, pulling him closer between my legs, while his body rubbed itself on mine.

Something wet was forming between my legs, pulsating every time he rubbed his hard shaft between my tights. I never anything like this before. It was so refreshing, so electrifying. So... exciting.

Between kisses, we looked at each other with so much passion and so much love and I felt so vulnerable under him. His lips left mine only to kiss and bite my neck and my cleavage, leaving a trail of electricity behind. His carnal lips finally found my breasts and with one hand he unclipped my bra easily, kissing the now exposed breasts. He was trying to be gentle. He was trying to take it slow, but his body ached for more.

He got up and hold a hand for me. "Come to my bed, Angel."

And I jumped to his lap, connecting once again my lips with his.

When we got the bed he let go of me, letting me fall on top of it and he started to unbutton my pants, pulling them down along with my panties, until I was completely exposed to his desires. But before he makes any move he lay on my side and looked right to my eyes.

"Are you sure of this? You want it?"

"I never wanted anything in my life more than this, Severus."

"You're in control. If you wish me to stop, I will cease what I'm doing immediately."

"Thank you, Severus." I kissed his lips and felt his hand travel along the curves of my body until he reaches for my tight, which he pulled to the side and let his hand caress my folds. Feeling how wet I was he gasped in my ear as I felt his body tremble and his dick twitch.

"I must tell you something, first." He whispered in my ear.

"Tell me, then."

He sighed but answered. "I have never been with a woman before."

I widened my eyes at him and his expression became puzzled. "You mean, I'm your first?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I don't do it the way I'm supposed to. I want you to enjo---"

I shut him up by climbing on top of him and kissing him fervently. "You're my first and my last. I love you, Severus."

"You do? Are you sure?" He asked, astonished with my aroused energy.

"I love you so much."

He got into a sitting position, with me on his lap and kissed me, while he moved my body under him again and his hands took off his pants and his boxers, releasing his hard dick.

I can't express what I felt that moment when I saw the only man I have ever loved, and who I ever felt safe with, that vulnerable in front of me. Could there be a more intimate moment than when two lovers are completely naked in front of each other? No shame, no dark thoughts, just love, and lust.

He came back to my side, pulling me to the center of his king-size bed, between his warm sheets. His body was immaculate, on top of mine, rubbing his dick with my wet folds until I let a moan escape my mouth and somehow it made his dick twitch more.

While he played with my entrance, tip burning to be allowed to enter, he still looked to me and asked if I was sure of that.

"Severus, do you love me?"

His expression melted from lust and worry to love and care. "Eternally."

"Do you want me?"

"All of you." He whispered breathlessly.

"So do I. Give in to me, Severus, please." I kissed his lips one last time before he started to enter me.

He did it slowly, trying not to hurt me or scare me away. But the way my slippery walls embraced his hard dick was just too pleasant for him to bear. As soon as he was inside me deeply, he let out an aroused moan. It was the best sound in the world and my hands were on his back, telling him to move faster. He did as I commanded and he set a fast pace, with stern movements in and out, feeling every inch of my womb, spreading my wetness all over his length.

"I love you, Angel." He whispered and moaned at the same time.

"I love you too, Severus. This is so good." I tried to talk but the last sentence came out with a gasp.

"Is it? Do you like it?"

I nodded, hands pulling his hips harder against me. I don't know for how long he kept thrusting me the way he was, but my throat was dry from all the moans I let out.

He tried not to be too violent, but his lust was taking advantage of him. He pulled his body up, took one of my legs in the air and placed it on his shoulder, as his grip was hard on my tight and he thrust faster and faster, closing his eyes while he felt my orgasm being released and my walls tighten around his dick. 

He wasn't sure he ever had a more happy moment like that. He wasn't sure he was ever that intimate with anyone. This was it. This was his home. He knew it. I knew it. And that was more than arousing. He felt like he was about to explode as he saw me trembling and moaning and sweating under him, breasts bouncing up and down and my back curved, still releasing the rest of the tension the climax created.

"I don't know how long I can contain myself." He moaned and fasten his pace.

I felt his dick hardening and my moans were now louder and louder as he thrust harder against me. The way he showed his desire for me was enough reason to my orgasm explode once again and to his dick twitch more frequently. He couldn't contain it any longer, so he let himself go, and let his seed spread inside of me.

We were both panting and hearts racing, he collapsed on top of me, trembling and quivering until the last drop of his juice was released.

We didn't need to talk or anything. The kisses planted on our sweaty skin and the looks we exchanged while we were catching our breaths was enough. 

We were meant to be together. No matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

The hot water falling down our sated bodies was making me feel even more tired and sleepy. I never felt so relaxed at night like I was feeling that moment. The only night I was peaceful for some time was when I fell asleep on Severus' couch, in his chambers. But even that moment was nothing compared with what I was feeling.

Being with him made me understand the true meaning of love and how intimate and powerful it can be. How satisfying can it be to trust someone in that vulnerable state. Being intimate with him, stripping all of our worries, fears and any other dark feelings, was the heaven I never thought I would know. But now I do, thanks to the man I love. Thanks to Severus.

I'm not stupid, I know this doesn't mean we're back to how we were before. I know a lot of things are about to happen. Bad things. But that doesn't mean my feelings for this man will fade away. -  _No. They can only grow._

I thought about this when my eyes were locked on his beautiful face, while his hands rested on my waist and my head found comfort on his chest, feeling the water wash off our sins.

Eventually, we got out of the shower and headed for the bed, still entwined in each other.

"I could stay like this forever," I whispered. His hands traveling across my arm, up and down, caressing it very softly.

"So do I." He replied, eyes locked in mine.

"Can we stay inside the room, like, forever? If anyone knocks on the door we just don't answer it."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. I'm afraid this won't last long." He said, stopping his caress on my skin, gulping and acknowledging the existence of the outside world.

"I know," I muttered. "I just wished... I could be with you forever. I love you, Severus. And I'm afraid..."

"The worst is yet to come. We're still gathering forces to..." I interrupted him when I sat on his lap, facing him from above.

"I'm afraid of us. Of this thing we have... I have never been in love before. I have never let anyone in as I did with you. When I met you it was like... " I gulped and sighed, trying to find the right words that could express what I was really feeling. "...you shared my pain. I don't know what you did to me, but my mind unlocked something that was forgotten. Something that I didn't even know it existed... And this war that is to come..." I looked through the window. "... I'm not afraid of it. It's bad, yes. But... " I looked back at him. "I'm afraid of losing you, forever. And if that happens... Severus..."

Tears were running down my face, faster than I wanted and he was wiping them away with his brows furrowed. He, himself, didn't know what to say. Severus reciprocated the feelings. More than ever. He made sacrifices all his life, and he was never afraid after what happened with Lily. But now, he was scared for me. - He was terrified.

"No matter where I am. You will always be on my heart. And I will always be yours. I promise you."

I started sobbing and he hugged me, not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to lose you. You're the only one I have. I can't be alone again."

"You have Dumbledore. You have the three annoying brats that have more courage than all the world together. You have a family here now." He whispered, noticing what he could be losing too by fighting this war.

"Promise me one thing, Severus. Promise me you will come back to me. When this is all over, come back immediately to my arms. Please."

"I don't know if you will want me by then." He looked away from me.

"Why? Tell me, what will happen? You and Dumbledore are always so secretive. Tell me, Severus."

He sighed. "Bad things. More than you can imagine. And your trust in me will be tested but, I beg you, remember this: this is all part of Dumbledore's' plan. I committed myself with him and I cannot withdraw now. I wanted to, but I can't. Not now."

"You're scaring me." I pulled away from his arms.

"You should be scared." He pulled me back to him. "But please, don't think less of me."

"I could never do that," I whispered, planting a kiss on his lips. "Can I ask you one more thing?" He nodded. "Tonight, don't think about anything else, just... be with me. And when I wake up tomorrow morning, don't go anywhere. Stay. I'll leave for classes and I won't get in your way anymore. You will come to me when the time's right."

He pulled me back to his mouth, kissing me fervently and slowly positioning himself on top of me, between my legs, the place where he felt home. My love made his body ache for more contact and he found himself inside me again, thrusting while our tears fall down our faces and we found comfort on each other arms.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke up the next morning I felt the bed empty on the side where Severus should be. 

I looked around, but there were no signs of his presence and my heart skipped a beat as I jumped out of bed. I used his shirt from the night before and put it on my naked body. I looked around for any note or anything that could tell me if he left me there alone, but there was nothing. So I ventured out of the room, into his living room and kitchen and there he was: Cooking and preparing a breakfast table.

I opened my mouth, hypnotized with the man's' ability to make me smile. Leaning against the wall and biting my finger at that sight, I was taking a mental picture of his naked torso, making pancakes, unaware of his audience.

When he turned around he almost jumped back startled, but his expression melted when he saw my naked body only covered with his shirt like he was marking his territory.

"Good morning." He said. "Slept well?"

"I did. Like I haven't slept in years."

"No nightmares?" He approached me to kiss me on my forehead. God knows how much I trembled when the man I love was near me. I think he intended to kiss me and go back to his job, but when he looked into my eyes he couldn't help it. He took me in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips.

"No nightmares. Thanks to you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's good to know. Come, I made breakfast. I hope you like it." He intertwined his fingers in mine and guided me to the table, where we ate silently, occasionally smiling at each other.

When we were over, I helped him clean the table and I started gathering my clothes from last night so that I could go back to my room and get ready for the day. But he came from behind and hugged me, stopping me from moving.

"I know you should go. I know this should end here for now. But I can't." Tears were starting to fall down his face and his voice was so weak he could only whisper. "I can't lose you."

"Hey, you made a promise to me. When this is all over, you'll come for me. You come back for me. I will always be waiting for you."

He just remained hugged to me, head buried on the crock of my neck, breathing heavy and he was not letting me go. Even though I was trying to convince him he didn't move an inch and kept me in his embrace until someone knocked on the door.

We looked at each other, frozen in place. But then we heard Dumbledore's' gentle voice. "Severus? Angel? I have a message for you."

Severus approached the door, opening it slowly to a smiley Dumbledore. He looked inside and saw me and his smile grew wider. He handed us an invitation and went away, smiling alone.

I opened the invitation and read it. A ball. Tonight. Students, Teachers, and everybody were invited.

"A party? At a time like this?" I asked. Severus looked at me and shrugged.

"It's Dumbledore. You can never know what he is thinking." Severus said as he approached and took his shirt off my body.

Hours after another session of lovemaking I finally left Severus' chambers and went for mine, preparing for classes. 

When I opened my door I saw a letter on the floor. Already trembling, I opened it and I needed to sit on the floor when my brain processed what my eyes were reading.

_My dear niece._

_I saw you today. You were back on the house. Back to where we were so happy. I can't tell you how much happiness I felt that moment. I wanted to run to you and make up for the lost time._

_But then I saw you with that filthy bat and I saw you kissing him in the room we made love so many times._

_You don't know how much angry that got me._

_Are you seeing him? Why did you do that? You're going to pay for this. I was your first and will be your last. Whether you want it or not. Don't you dare get close to that motherfucker, or else you will suffer as I_ _did._

_Any relationship you have with that man, you will end it. I'll be watching you, so there's no way you can tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore. I'll be watching you, even when you think I don't._

_Perhaps a little demonstration will do._

_Love,_

_Maxime._

Then I heard an explosion.


	25. Chapter 25

Students were gathering on the hall, crowding the source of the explosion. It came from a bathroom and when I got there, Severus and Dumbledore were already closing the bathroom's door.

Severus had an intrigued expression and Dumbledore was sending the students away.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"We don't know. Probably a prank. Or someone wanted to call for attention. They blew the pipes. It's a mess inside." Severus answered and even though he had a hard expression, his eyes were shining at me. And consequently I felt my body melt and I had to fight that urge to hug him and kiss him.

We must have been staring at each other for too long when Dumbledore coughed. "Well, someone will fix this, now if you excuse me, I need to go." And he left us alone.

"I need to go too." He was about to open his mouth to speak, but I was already out of his way, running back to my chambers.

 _No, this can't be happening._  - My uncle had me under his commands again.

The explosion must be his doings and if it was, he was telling the truth. He was watching me and I had to get away from Severus. At least until this is all over.

So I grabbed my stuff and went for the classes, teaching as nothing had happened, even though my heart was racing all day and I felt this unexplainable knot on my throat.

At the end of the day, I opted to have dinner inside my chambers and didn't show up in the Great Hall as I usually do. Apparently, they noticed my absence and after dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Severus." 

I froze. I avoided him all day and now there was no other option. Since I spent too much time thinking and not opening the door, he asked: "Is everything ok?"

I opened the door and went back to the kitchen, finishing my hot cocoa.

"You missed dinner." He simply stated.

"And you're shrewd." I didn't even look at him, because if I did, I knew I couldn't stay away.

"And you've been avoiding me all day." He eyed me carefully, wondering why the sudden change.

"And you're paranoid. I've been busy."

"So look at me." He asked, cornering me against the counter.

I wasn't able to do as he commanded and I tried to hide the tears that were already forming in my eyes. Since I didn't look at him, Severus approached me, put a hand on my chin and lift my head in his direction. When he saw tears on my eyes he furrowed his brows.

"What is it?"

I pulled away from his hand and got away from his closeness, walking to the other side of the kitchen and groaned.

"I'm exhausted. Can you go, please?"

"No." He said harshly and approached me again, cornering me against the furniture of the living room. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me." He made me face him with his stern index finger liting my chin again.

"Ok. I don't want to talk about it. Is it better?"

He eyed me worried, but then his expression melted when his eyes were locked on my lips. I gasped, parting my lips open until I felt his tender ones on mine. All that I needed was to feel his touch and I was lost again with my hands wandering his back, reaching for his hair, until my fingers were tangled in his strands.

His hands started to take the blouse off my skirt and open its buttons one by one, exposing my white lace bra. His mouth proceeded to kiss and bite my neck, while his body rubbed on mine.

Before I knew it, he had me already sitting on the edge of my kitchen table, skirt up, his body between my tights and his vests were open, exposing his naked torso. My mouth found comfort on his bare chest, while his hand pulled my hair and his head was tilted back.

"You're so good..." He whispered and even though I knew I have to stop, my body and heart betrayed me and my hands were unbuttoning his pants and pulling his boxers down until his hard dick was aligned with my wet entrance.

He didn't wait any longer, he entered me and started thrusting fast and hard against me, pulling my hair back and exposing my neck to his eager lips. Soon his mouth was glued to mine, our tongues dancing in sync with his thrusts.

Moaning to his mouth was making him crazy and he knew he wouldn't endure for too long, so one of his hands started rubbing my clit, helping me to reach my climax almost immediately, almost at the same time as he did.

"I love you." He whispered to my mouth, still catching his breath and lips barely touching mine.

Since he didn't hear a reply he opened his eyes and looked at me.

His pleasure expression disappeared when he saw tears on my eyes again.

"Did I hurt you? Was this too much? I'm sorry..." He understood he did nothing wrong since I was nodding my head, crying harder against his chest.

"I... " I tried to talk, but it came out as a whisper. "Need you to leave."

"What? What's wrong?" He was getting really worried and cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look at him, while his thumbs wiped the tears away.

"I just need you to go."

Severus pulled his dick from inside me, leaving me with a feeling of incompleteness and eyed me attentively.

"You make love to me and then you send me away? Why? What have I done?"

"You did nothing wrong. Please, go. I'm begging you to get away from me." I almost roared.

He stepped back surprised. Severus was no fool. He knew something was wrong, but he also knew I wouldn't tell him, so he nodded sadly and left my chambers after getting dressed properly.

I cried myself to sleep, with the letter I received from my uncle on my hand. How would I be able to handle that all by myself? - I didn't know, and I was scared.

The next day I avoided looking at Severus when Dumbledore called the teachers to his office for a reunion about the classes. It was odd, but he wanted to check with us if the subjects were suitable for the students and other matters that he was worried about. After that, he shared a bottle of liquor with all of us and as soon as we finished, I got out of his office and headed for my chambers, locking me there until the next day.

The ball day.

And I was so eager to go. - Or not.


	26. Chapter 26

I ended up getting ready for the ball, even though I made no intention to stay for too long.

I dressed in my blue maxi dress, no cleavage but backless, put on some shoes, straightened my hair and put some light makeup - I would be taking it off eventually so I was in no mood to work on it.

When I got to the great hall, it was full of people happily chatting and dancing and the teachers were among the crowd enjoying their time. Severus was right by Dumbledore's' side and his eyes brighten up when he watched me entering the room. I think he was trying to pay attention to his conversation, but he wasn't achieving it.

When I got to Minerva she eyed me carefully.

"You look very beautiful, Angel. But is there something bothering you? You seem sad and distant. If you need anything you can talk to me, you know that, don't you, dear?"

"Yes, Minerva. Thank you. Don't worry." I faked a soft smile.

"Nonsense. I will always worry about you. You're a good girl. We need more people like you."

She toasted with me before going back to her conversation with some students. I looked all around me, watching while the students and some teachers danced to a slow ballad.

I sighed when I remembered my first ball in Hogwarts. When I danced with Severus. How things got so complicated after being so good. He was my heaven, he was my guardian angel and I just couldn't stay away from him. After that dance, something clicked inside my head. I think he destroyed that wall that I've been building around my heart since I was just a little girl. I think he made me start to feel. And knowing that, - knowing what I would lose -, was killing me inside.

So, since I already made my presence noticed, I tried to flee the ball. But when I finally turned around to exit the Great Hell, I hit someone.

"Ouch, I'm so--" It was Severus, looking at me from above, with his hard expression.

"Going anywhere, Miss Angel?" He asked harshly, causing shivers down my spine.

"I'm tired, I'm going back to my chambers." I tried to circumvent the situation, but he stopped me before I could walk away.

"Not so fast. There's something you need to do first."

"What?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Dance with me." But before I could answer he was already grabbing my hand and my waist and was swaying on the dance floor. I tried to get away very often, but he would grab me and resumed dancing. "There's something going on and either you don't want to tell me or someone doesn't want you to tell me. Am I wrong?-- Angel?" He said my name very slowly, with that rude tone he usually applies.

"No." I just answered him coldly, looking around me for any sign if my uncle. But there was none.

"Then, that's exactly why you should tell me." He said firmly.

"What do you want me to tell you exactly, Severus?"

"What is happening for you to be this cold with me. This is not you, Angel." He said with a sad look on his eyes, but trying to conceal it in front of the crowd around us. "I'm starting to believe..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence as if he regretted what he was about to say.

"What? What are you thinking?" He diverted his look. "Severus. Finish it."

"That after our intimate moments, ... you..." He gulped. "Realized you don't feel how you thought you felt."

I gasped hearing the bullshit he was saying and I started feeling angry and furious with him. Did I mean so little to him? Was he that dumb? I gave myself to him - something that I never did before-, opened my heart and soul and he doubts my feelings now? Well, I was really pissed off. But I knew that I couldn't make a scene nor I could tell him how much I love him. How much I need him. Especially after our intimate moment. But this could be an opportunity to push him away. I had to do it. I needed to keep him safe.

So I nodded to him, looking everywhere except his eyes. "And you're right."

"Look at me while you're saying it. Say you don't feel the same as I did when we were making love." He pulled me against his body harder but continued dancing. "Say it!"

After a biting my tongue I looked at him in the eyes. "I don't love you."

Then, I pulled my body from his, gave him a hard look before going out of the great hall and running to my chambers. Hopefully, I was safe there, and Maxime wasn't able to see us together, whatever way he was doing it. - But I was wrong.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. Trembling and sobbing I opened it:

_I warned you. It is your fault only. Check the girl's bathroom on the left side of the hospital wing._

_Uncle Maxime._

Gasping, I turned around and started running towards the bathroom, but once again I hit someone and, once again, it was Severus.

"You seem like you're enjoying to bump against me." He said with a growl. -  _This guy doesn't give up._

"Not now, Severus." I walked around him, almost running and I thought he would leave me alone, but he didn't as I heard his steps behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked indignantly.

"I'm going with you wherever you need to go so damn fast." He walked faster beside me.

When I turned to the girls' bathroom, he stopped for a while thinking if he should enter or not, but he ended up going after me anyway. And when he saw the inside of the bathroom he was socked. There was a student, floating in the air, frozen and eyes widened.

Severus watched the girl in the air, cursed with a spell he identified as a freezing charm and a dark curse, as he saw how his breath was a thick white mist. He murmured a counter-spell and the girl fall on the floor slowly, until she was resting on the floor.

He approached the girl and picked her up on his arms, running to the hospital wing, but before he left he looked at me and saw terror and panic on my eyes. He didn't understand how I knew about the girl but he needed to get her to the hospital first and ask the questions after.

Dizzy as I was, I was bumping against the walls, trying to get inside my chambers, where I locked myself, even after hearing knocking on my door.

I don't know how much time I've been in a fetal position on my bed, but the next morning I woke up tired and the tears were still running down my cheeks.

I rubbed my eyes when I heard Minerva knocking on the floor, yelling my name. It was Saturday, so there were no classes and I wasn't late for anything. But I opened my door, still yawning when I saw her crying face and her terrifying look.

"They killed him. They killed Dumbledore." I gasped and she hugged me. "You're not safe here, now. Without Dumbledore, your family could be here any minute. Pack your things, he had instructions if anything happens to him, there's a safe house for you."

"Are you sure he died?" I cried, feeling my body trembling and my legs failing on me of fear.

"Yes, my darling. We have him on the hospital wing now."

"Can I see him?"

She eyed me carefully before nodding yes. So I packed my things with a wave of my wand and I ran with her to the hospital wing. I saw Harry there crying with Hermione and a few more teachers, but there was no Severus.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

Harry looked at me with such rage in his eyes and went away, along with Hermione.

"Someone got inside Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore. There was no fight, no warning. It... just happened." Minerva answered weakly, trying to contain her tears.

"Where's Severus?" I asked, sobbing.

"We don't know, but we need a new headmaster for the school meantime. We need him. Find him."

But Severus was nowhere to be found that day.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't know what happened after Dumbledore death. Minerva insisted with me to leave Hogwarts immediately. I tried to protest, I tried to stay, but she didn't let me. She was fulfilling Dumbledore's' orders. And even though I was scared about his death and Severus disappearing, I knew I had to run and hide. That's why I eventually did as she told me and left Hogwarts without looking back.

Where she sent me? - 12 Grimmauld Place.

The right place to be alone in a time like this. Well, at least it was the safest place at the moment and that's what I needed. But it felt strange to go back to that empty house. Whenever I visited the house before, it was full with happiness, with Sirius sitting on the top of the table, with a glass of red wine on his hand, carefully hearing the adults conversation but laughing at the kids' actions. Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be discussing against the few members of the Order about how they should join them and fight, and Molly would pout as a good mother she is. I remembered how we spent Christmas together for the first time, when I convinced Severus to stay and I offered him an exquisite writing feather as a gift and how he smirked every time I scolded Sirius.

And now all I see is darkness, all I hear is silence. The house was cold. - And I was alone, with no one to warm my heart.

I stayed there several weeks without getting any news from Hogwarts until Minerva visited me for the first time.

"Severus is the headmaster, now. Something is wrong. He is darker than he was before. Do you know why he's acting that way?"

"I don't know. I should get back." I tried to convince her to go back, but obviously, she didn't let me.

"No!" She said. "Dumbledore asked me to keep you safe the first time you were in Hogwarts. If anything happened to him I promised I would keep you safe here. But you need to do it as I say. Don't be reckless, Angel."

I nodded, even though I didn't agree with her. But if that meant I was safe, I would be there as she told me.

"Have you talked with Severus?" I asked Minerva. "About me?"

"Yes. I told him you were safe, away from Hogwarts. He agreed it was best if you never got back to Hogwarts." I looked down, sad. "But I didn't tell him where you were. Something tells me not to trust him."

"Minerva, Dumbledore trusted him." I protested.

"I know, but something is off. And Mr. Harry Potter should know what happened. But he is nowhere to be found..." She eyed me with a careful look, hesitating either she should say it or not. "Severus is hunting him."

"Why?"

She sighed. "They believe... he killed Dumbledore."

"WHAT? NONSENSE, HE WOULD NE--"

"I know, I know. But Severus is out of his mind now." She interrupted me.

"Something is not right here..." I leaned on my chair, thinking about the information she told me.

"Yes, that's what I think."

Then she left me there with my own thoughts, dueling if I should send an owl to Severus or not. But since Minerva told me about Severus' situation, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I would be caught, or worse, Severus wouldn't reply. So I spent the next days battling over what she told me and trying to connect dots.

Weeks have passed and I was getting bored and sick of being alone in that house. And part of me wanted to go out, but Minerva visited me again telling me about Voldemort gaining power over the world. She told me how people keep disappearing, how the Dementors are everywhere, looking for someone to kill, anyone who would step on their way. She told me how things in Hogwarts where worse. And how everything was bad... And for days, I couldn't sleep properly. I felt like I was hit by a train.

 _Would things be different if I never went to Hogwarts?"_  I would frequently think to myself.  _Nonsense. Voldemort would return anyway. But what about Severus? What if we ran away as I suggested to him before? It would be foolish, certainly, but, what if?_

One night, I was at the dining table eating I cake that I baked that day and drinking a cup of milk when I was snapped from my thoughts. Automatically my body shivered and I drew my wand, as I heard a noise coming from the corridor, from the entry door. Trying not to make a sound, I walked to the corridor very slowly, fearing it would be an unpleasant visitor, like my Uncle.

After a while, the front door stopped shaking and after a few seconds, there was someone opening it. Tightening the grip on the wand, my eyes widened when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering the house, wands on their hands, shocked with my presence.

"Professor Angelina?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" I ran and hugged them, feeling fortunate to see the first human beings in months, besides Minerva. Harry didn't move nor talked nor smiled. He had a serious expression on his face. Noticing that, I ceased the hug and invited them inside, offering cake.

"Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you!" I asked the trio in front of me. Ron was eating a piece of cake, not daring to look up.

"We've been... battling. And you? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I...'m hidden," I whispered. "For months, now."

Harry finally changed his hard expression to a softer one. "From who?"

"My family, especially. With Dumbledore's' death, I'm no longer safe in Hogwarts. So, he sent me here. I've been hiding for a long time now... I'm so sick of this..." I tried to conceal my tears but my eyes betrayed me.

"And Snape?" Harry asked and my brows furrowed. "We know you and him have some kind of relationship."

I looked abashed at them. And Hermione talked. "Everyone knows." She whispered. "No one knows how you do it, but professor Snape actually shows sentiments when you're around."

I blushed and looked down. "Yes. We were having some sort of strange relationship with each other. But not anymore."

"Because you know what he did!" Harry grunted.

"What? I've been locked here since Dumbledore's' death like an animal. You two are the first human beings I've seen since that, besides Minerva. But even she just came here three times. I'm alone, no way to talk with the outside world, and I don't even know what's happening in Hogwarts. So, no, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Harry lowered his gaze and whispered. "Snape killed him. He killed Dumbledore."

"What? You're joking right?" I asked.

"No. I saw it. I SAW IT." He put his hands on his chest. "no one told me. I saw it. And I ran after him, but the coward went away with the rest of the Death Eaters. And Draco. That bastard."

"That doesn't make sense," I said perplexed.

"What?" Ron asked, seeing my confused expression.

"He was a spy for Dumbledore. He was a Death Eater and was spying on Voldemort."

"You knew this?" Harry asked, getting angry.

"I didn't know any of this. I discovered about him being a Death Eater a while back and Dumbledore himself told me. But killing him? That doesn't add up."

"He was spying on us for Voldemort. That's the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't act how he was acting now!" Harry shouted.

"No. That can't be true!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"It is! It is and you try to deny it because you're in love with him and you don't want to see the truth. He deceived us all!" Harry was now standing, fists clenched against the table.

We stayed in silence after his lash out, and eventually, Hermione opened her mouth.

"Well, either you stay here and die when Voldemort takes over or you come with us and fight."

"How?" I whispered.

"We have a plan." And the three of them proceeded to tell me about the Horcruxes and what they discovered so far. "But we believe the rest of the answer is in Hogwarts. So we need to go back."

"But Harry is wanted!" I protested.

"Because no one knows about the truth. And when everyone hears it, they will know it's true. Snape's never been a good person, and this is the proof."

I nodded and buried my face on my hands trying to think straight. Even though I didn't fully believe in Severus' fault, something inside of me was making me doubt about his loyalty, even though he asked me not to. But anyway, I had to put those feelings away and I needed to help them in this fight. It wasn't about me or him, it's about the world and saving it.

"Tell me the plan."


	28. Chapter 28

Hogwarts never felt so dark. So frightening. So unsafe.

As I walked through the corridors heading for the Gryffindor headquarters, I wondered what would happen next. I wondered what would happen to me and Severus, even though I know I shouldn't be thinking about that. Even though some part of me was doubting where his loyalty stands.

The rest of the members of The Order of Phoenix were gathered again to fight against Voldemort and they would finally get out of the shadows and save Hogwarts from Severus' hands. Hearing them talking shit about Severus made my heart twitch and rage boil deep inside me. Their plans to make him pay for what he did, made me yell at them to stop. And even though their rage was strong, they understood why I was so hurt. So they started being careful about the way they talked about him around me.

The students were called by Severus so late in the night. No one knew what he wanted nor what he intended with it, so Harry and I mixed with the crowd as we all entered the Great Hall. Each House stood together as a group in the room. No one sat down and no one dared to look up to their headmaster. And I did the same, not knowing what to do when our eyes met. But I knew it was going to happen, so I prepared myself to be strong.

At the top of the Hall, two death eaters were standing there, which made me gasp. It was Alecto and Amycus Carrow and they were standing like sentinels with their eyes raking the crowd. Minerva and Flitwick were standing between the students' houses and as Severus entered the Hall, the room goes mute.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening... Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." The students started murmuring, echoing through the wall and Severus raised his voice to quell the noise in the room. " Now, should anyone --student or staff -- attempt to aid Mr. Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now."

Severus' eyes scanned the hall.

And for some time you couldn't hear even a fly. But then we heard footsteps and Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the students, much to their surprise.

"It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

The great door behind us opened and the Order shows itself: Ron. Hermione. Lupin. Arthur. Molly. Fred. George. Percy. Luna. Dean. Thomas. Bill. Fleur. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And I'm afraid it's rather extensive." He finished his sentence. "How dare you stand where he stood?" Severus stepped forward. "Tell them how it was that night. Tell then how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you...and killed him. Tell them!"

After a few seconds of tension, Severus draws his wand and pointed it to Harry promptly, but I was faster and before he could do anything I was in the middle of Harry and him, wand on my hand pointing at him. Minerva did the same and we were both facing Severus.

The students drifted away from where we were standing, scared of what could happen.

Severus' face fell when he saw me, his wand almost falling down of his hand.

But before I could speak, Minerva sent a Volcanic Blast in Severus' way. Pivoting, he barely repels the spell and sends it ricocheting around the room. Severus takes the measure of the room and sweeps his wand over his head, reducing the torches that line the wall to smoke and pitching the Hall into total darkness and transforming into a dark mist, flying away from Hogwarts, through the Great Hall's' window.

The room echoed with all the students celebrating Severus' expulsion, but everything around me was mute and in slow motion as I saw the love of my life turning to the dark side.  _Is this even for real? Is this a test of my loyalty? Was this what he warned me before? To trust him even if everything is against him? Or was it just a disguise?_

While I looked around me, watching the students happy for being free, my mind was racing and my breathing was getting heavier as I felt dizzy. I tried to find a wall or a bench to lean against, trying not to faint or having a panic attack, but all I could do was dodge the students and think about my amazing fate: being in love with a Death Eater.

"Professor Angelina?" I heard young Hermione call out for me. "Angel."

But I didn't stop walking away from the crowd, heading for the great doors.

"Angelina, darling, are you feeling well?" I head Minerva by my side, grabbing me by my arm. But when she saw my tearful face she gasped and let go of me.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron got to her side, running after me, but she held a hand in the air and the trio stopped.

"She must want to be alone now."

"But, professor McGonnall, she can have a panic attack." Hermione protested.

"She lost more than you and I could imagine. Let her be alone now." She asked them to join the rest of the member of the Order to talk about the next steps.

"I'm afraid she might do something stupid." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron's' ears.

Harry eyed her carefully and after a few seconds of hesitation he said: "I distract them and you go help her."

Even though Harry hated Severus, he knew how much he meant to me. It was no secret I had a dark past, full with pain. And it was no secret Severus helped me to close those wounds. Besides that, Harry cared about me and he was sad about how that love turned out to be.

That's why he addressed the crowd in front of him, with a speech about hope and happiness and how they can achieve it through the Horcruxes, and here and there were gasps of horror while Hermione silently dodged them heading for the corridors and aiming to find me.


	29. Chapter 29

The cold and dark corridors of Hogwarts couldn't match the temperature of my body nor the thoughts on my head. It was as if someone was in control of my body as I moved in the direction of Severus' chambers. Knowing very well he wouldn't be there, I needed something to tell me that we got this all wrong and that he was indeed on our side as he always has been.

I couldn't almost hear Hermione calling out for me.

"Angel. Wait."

I looked back at her. "Please, go back to your friends. I need to be alone."

"I won't go anywhere. You are not alone. I don't know how you must be feeling, but I will do anything to help you." The sincerity of her words hit me hard as the tears began to fall down my face.

"This can't be true, Hermione. Dumbledore trusted him with his life. He told me more than once."

"And he betrayed him. Harry saw everything, Angel. He killed Dumbledore."

"There must be something we're missing. Something we don't know. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard with lots of secrets. There must be something." I started walking, now in front of Severus' chambers, where I immediately opened his door.

"Angel, please, I know this must hurt like hell, but you need to think straight now." She pleaded as she entered the room after me.

"Look. Look for something, Hermione. Something that could tell us what their plan was." She didn't know what to do, but I didn't say anything else.

I entered Severus bedroom, where I spent the most wonderful nights of my life. Where Severus made me his for the first time.

His scent was still in the air.

The whiskey and mint breath that I breathed sent shivers down my spine. My hand caressed the soft white silk sheets from his bed while my eyes scanned the room. On the top of his dark wooden drawers, he had several random items and between them, there was a frame with a picture of me on Hogsmeade when we were both assigned to accompany the students one weekend.

_"What a beautiful couple. Let me take you a picture." A random man on the street said with a smile on his face._

_Severus eyed him warly and scolded the man, saying we were not a couple - bullshit, of course. He didn't say that last night when he was naked with me on his bed, proclaiming his love to me. So I rolled my eyes._

_"Don't be mean, Severus. If you don't want to take a picture with me... well, sir, could you take me a picture, please?" The man smiled and came back, so I smiled at the camera and he took the picture. "How much is for the picture?"_

_"Oh, no no, my fair lady. It is my pleasure to take a picture of such a lovely woman, please, take it as a gift."_

_Surprised, I smiled and thanked the man that promptly took off. Severus expression changed into an offended one, as the man eyed him with a rude childish-look before disappearing._

_I looked at Severus and started walking. "Unbelievable. People try to be kind and you're rude. Tsk tsk, you should be punished."_

_"I hate annoying people. And how would YOU punish me?" He stopped me and approached me with such a slight smirk on his lips and lust on his eyes that I felt embarrassed with all the people passing by and looking at us by the corner of their eyes._

_"If you call kindness "being annoying", yeah he was annoying as fuck. And I can punish you if I want." He neared me and I took a step back, feeling the cold wall behind me. "Uh... No sex for you tonight. I think that's punishment enough. You need to learn to be kind with people, Professor Snape."_

_He approached me even more, nose touching mine. "You would be punishing yourself too. Or do you think I don't sense the way I make your body quiver every time I touch you? Or..." He whispered in my ears, carefully stroking his lips on my skin. "even when I whisper things in your ear, like what I'm going to do tonight after taking off that beautiful dress from your body, pin you against the wall and take you there like a beast. I bet you won't even fight me. And I even bet that you wouldn't fight me right now if I did it against this same wall." He put his arms against the wall, on each side of my face. "And right now, if my I let my hands wander down, I would find you wet and welcoming me. I mostly bet on that."_

_He stepped back, leaving me trembling against the wall, startled, but mostly aroused. I never saw Severus act like this, let alone talk the way he did. He was indeed a box full of surprises._

_"Well, no punishment is needed. But take the picture with you and every time you look at it, remember to be kind with other people." He looked at me by the corner of his eyes and I finished my sentence. "And especially with yourself."_

"Angel? There's nothing here. Come on, let's go." Hermione interrupted my thoughts and before I step out of the bedroom I took the picture with me and put it in my pocket.

"No. Dumbledore warned me. He warned me sacrifices would be made. That we would be tested. That we must be by our loved ones' side. When Dumbledore assigned me a job as a teacher it wasn't the only reason he wanted me here." I turned to Hermione and smiled. "He wanted me to get close to Severus. He wanted me to be friends with him because he said someday Severus would need that. That he already sacrificed so much, he wanted to do this for him. Dumbledore was no fool, Hermione. And I think he knew that I would fall in love with him. And him with me. And Severus himself told me to trust him even if everything tells me not to. Both of them warned me, Hermione. But I don't know what to believe anymore. I just--" I gulped and finished my speech. "Everything would be simpler if Dumbledore never rescued me from the streets."

"Please, don't say that." She hesitated. "Even believing in Snape's' accountability, you were so happy with him. It was seen from wards of distance. But you can't give up now. And if what you said it's true, you must fight and uncover the truth. Come with me, Angel. Fight."

She held a hand for me. 

I stared at her, speechless with her sharpness and canniness, so I grabbed her hand and let her guide me back to the Great Hall.

As soon as we step foot out of Severus's' chambers, Voldemort's' voice could be heard echoing through the corridors.

"I know many of you will want to fight. Some of you might even think to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter... and you will be rewarded... You have one hour."

Hermione and I looked at each other, eyes widened, fearing for Harry's' safety.  _This is really happening._  My thoughts didn't leave me alone as we entered the great hall and Slytherin students were trying to grab Harry, but Minerva sent them to the Dungeons, much to everyone pleasure.

While everyone had their tasks to do, I helped professors protecting Hogwarts, launching protection spells all around us. I waved the wand Severus gave at the beginning of everything, chanting the incantations he taught me and exposing the bracelet that professor Dumbledore gave me when I was discharged by Madame Pomfrey after my father stabbed me and raised Voldemort from the death.

_"It is a gift for you. It has hearts, that symbolizes your kindness and your pure heart. There's a feather that represents your cleverness and there's a sun that represents how you warm our hearts. When everything seems dark and hard, look to this bracelet and think of how strong you are. It even might give you an answer to solve your problems." And he smiled kindly before leaving the hospital wing._

I never really thanked him for everything he has done for me. Besides everything that happened, he saved me and showed me that I could have love in my life. And looking around me as I cast the protection spells I smiled because I finally have found something worth fighting for -  _A family. Hogwarts._

"Your bracelet. That feather, it's a phoenix feather." I heard Minerva talking to me very muddled.

"Dumbledore gave this bracelet to me." I smiled watching the beautiful bracelet on my wrist. But my smile faded away when I noticed she was eyeing me agog. "What is it?"

"I think you should find Dumbledore's' Pensieve, my darling. Take that feather and let it fall on it. He must have something important to tell you." I examined the bracelet and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dumbledore was a very wise man, but he worked in mysterious ways. Go. We don't have much time."

Disoriented, I ran towards the castle, heading for Dumbledore's' office. After entering his silent and uncommonly chilly office, I stopped running and felt a shiver a gooseflesh realizing how I really missed him.

"Harry?" I jumped startled when I saw him by the Pensieve, breathing heavy, eyes widened staring at me, pale face and trembling.

"You... you were right... Severus is making a sacrifice for all of us... He's been with us all this time... I..." He leaned against the wall and let his body collapse on the floor.

Trillions of thoughts were reverberating through my mind. A mix of enthusiasm, euphoria, and fear of Severus' safety.

"Dumbledore gave me this." I showed him my bracelet. "Minvera told me to put it on the Pensieve because it could have a message from Dumbledore. What have you saw?"

"He... sacrificed himself over the years... From the beginning. And he..." He looked at me like the height of the world was on his back, with tears pouring down his eyes. "He sacrificed himself today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Severus. Voldemort murdered him tonight."

I let myself sink down to the floor, into a sitting position, nodding "no".

"He killed him. And he asked me to take his tears. His memories. I saw it right there." He pointed to the Pensieve and gulped the next words. "Every secret, every sacrifice. Everything he made for us!"

"He can't be dead. He promised... He promised..." I murmured, embracing my knees with my arms, rocking back and forth and Harry grabbed my hands, snapping me out of my trance.

"Severus was a spy for Dumbledore since the beginning. He made a sacrifice all these years... Dumbledore was dying and wanted Voldemort to trust Severus, so he asked him to kill him. Severus made that sacrifice and now I know how to defeat Voldemort. But you should see it for yourself." Since no rational words came out of my mouth, Harry shook my shoulders trying to bring me back to the real world.

"He promised... he can't be dead..." I cried, head buried in my head. I wasn't willing to accept that he was gone. Everything happened so fast, and we didn't have any time. We deserved more time!

"Angel! We can't give up now."  Harry pulled me up by my hands and squeezed them. "Don't let his death be in vain. Fight until the end." He cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. "Do you hear me? Fight! We have a mission now." I nodded, still in shock. "I need to go now. And you do what Dumbledore wanted you to do."

He left me there alone, quivering, weak and desperate.

It tried to shut down my racing thoughts, but my mind was acting on his own.

Automatically by body neared the Pensieve and I let the feather fall down. Immediately I was pulled into Dumbeldore's' chosen memories.

_"Severus, I know how this must be hurtful for you. Even more now, you decided to give yourselves a chance. But there's no other way." Dumbledore sounded like he was pleading._

_"It can't be." Severus was leaning against a wall for support, as his tears betrayed his grim mask. "She doesn't deserve this."_

_"I know," Dumbledore said with a weighty tone. "But it is how it is."_

_"There must be another way. She doesn't deserve this! And I can't lose her. Not her. Dumbledore, I beg you, think of something else. Destroying the Horcruxes should be enough to make him vulnerable." He gulped. "I love her... I can't lose her."_

_"Severus, my friend. You know I would do anything to shun pain, but this is the only way. We must destroy the Horcruxes and she must die in the end. You must tell her."_

_"I won't... " He abruptly stated._

_"You won't because you don't want to hurt her or because you know she would do anything to stop the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore was no fool and he knew very well I would do anything necessary to end that darkness hovering the world and threatening to destroy it._

_Severus just glanced at him and buried his head on his hands, crying like I never seen him do before._

_The memories changed and that moment I saw my father, Dumbledore and some more people I don't know. My father was all tied up to a chair and someone was forcing Veritaserum down his throat._

_"Tell me, do you know what my name is?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," My father said with a vicious tone._

_"Very well. Now, tell us what do you know about how to kill Voldemort."_

_"The Dark Lord kept his secrets very well concealed. But I do know my daughter's' blood will have a great impact on his death."_

_"How? How can Angel kill him?" Dumbledore shook him by his shoulders._

_"By dying" He started chuckling. "She raised him from the dead with her blood. She can kill him with her blood again, by dying along with him."_

_"Why? Why is she so special?"_

_"There are two chosen ones. One Horcrux he created accidentally. And the other he intended to create as a... trading card." He was fighting the serum, but someone forced the serum down his throat again and he continued speaking. "If Angel dies, the Dark Lord can be killed, that's why he has no interest in putting her in danger now. Only then the Dark Lord will be in his most vulnerable state. The Dark Lord himself cannot kill my daughter. He could die if he tried."_

_"There must be another way," Dumbledore rustled, not desiring to believe on that information._

_"There's no other way around. The Dark Lord cannot be misled."_

And like that, the memories were over and I was drawn back to the real world, horrified by the information I gathered. After everything we've been through, is this my fate? Why would they hide something like that from me? I was just being raised like a pig for slaughter. Nothing else.

But one thing occurred through my mind that made me smile for a while.

Severus died. And at least, I would join him soon.


	30. Chapter 30

After finding the strength to leave Dumbledore's' office something occurred on my mind and I made a small detour before heading to the great hall where lots of students were gathering and where I found a very concerned Ginny.

"Do you know where Harry is? I can't find him anywhere. I think he turned himself to Voldemort... "

"Ginny... Harry is a Brave man. He knows now what he has to do now. It's his destiny and it's the only way." I spoke almost emotionless.

The way words came out of my mouth startled people around me and Minerva started shaking me by my shoulders.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. There are sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good." I whispered.

"What sacrifices???" Ginny asked impatiently. "Is Harry making a sacrifice? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes... Yes... And he's not the only One" my voice was weaker by the minute and somehow I felt like I could never be strong again, now that I lost the love of my life.

"He can't!" She yelled.

"He has to." I simply said.

"You don't understand. I love him. I can't see him dying." She cries and her friends hugged her.

"I understand."

"NO YOU DON'T." She shouted back.

I ignored her lash out and turned to Minerva.

"Please, Promise me something. Tell the world the truth about Severus. Clean his name." She looked at me baffled. "Please. Just do it. He is... was on our side this whole time. Harry uncovered the truth. And Voldemort... killed Severus today... He sacrificed his whole life for us. You'll find the proof in Dumbledore's' office. We can't let that be in vain. I'm not saying we're going to win." I turned to the students. "I'm telling you we're going to fight together. Until the end."

I caught some disturbed looks from the students and staff, but we were interrupted by noises and screams from outside the castle, so I ran the faster I could, towards the school gates. As soon as I arrived outside, I froze on my place, watching all the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Hagrid marching towards us. Hagrid was carrying someone on his arms and, given that he is a half-giant, the person seemed like a child on his arms. But it was certainly Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yells and the Death Eaters started to laugh maniacally. "And now it's time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die."

The Malfoy's' started calling out for Draco, but the boy was hesitant to step forward. When he saw Voldemort's' deadly stare he started moving in their direction. But what surprised me most was when my mother started calling out for me, with tears on her blue eyes.

"Angelina, my daughter. Come. Come with us. We can be a family like we were never before."

My father was by her side, arm over her shoulder, looking obstinate at me. But what disgusted me more was my uncle Maxime by her side, smirking and nodding me to join them. I closed my eyes and thought about Severus. About our first interactions, our first dance, our first kiss, our first time together in bed and how I felt when he said he loved me. A smile formed on my lips as I almost felt his touch on my face when the wind brushed past my face.

My legs started moving by themselves, as I walked in their direction, holding the vial on my hand that I robbed from Severus' storage after leaving Dumbledore's' office. A killing poison.

_"It can kill anyone in seconds," Severus told me as he was taught me stuff about potions. We were on his storage alone and since the storage was small, we were very close to each other and I couldn't focus on anything else rather his eyes. "Hey, are you listening?"_

_I nodded, but I was intoxicated with his scent. The heat irradiating from his body was warming up my skin. And just as a snap of a finger I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fervently, interrupting his lesson. And once again he found himself buried deep inside me and I found myself moaning his name in his ear._

Seeing me walking in their direction, the Death Eaters started clapping. I opened my eyes, looked to Hermione and Ron and whispered. "The Snake. Kill it. It is the last Horcrux. As Dumbledore said once: "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

And I approached Voldemort slowly, clenching my fists, wand in one hand and the vial on the other.

"I always knew you were capable of great things. This is will be only the beginning. Come to me, my child." Voldemort said opening his arms, to a welcoming hug.

Knowing full well that he wasn't able to kill me, I approached him and let him embrace me in his arms. But before anything else, I whispered in his ears. "You killed Severus. Now you die." And I drank the poison from the vial.

"Hã? No!!!" Voldemort yells as my knees started failing and I felt the cold floor under me.

The crowd gasped and I heard my mother yell before I closed my eyes and let the poison run through my veins. For what I knew, the poison had unicorn the most deadly rattlesnake' blood and dust from a dead phoenix. Very powerful, capable of great effects, but with more than three drops of it, it's instant death. That's why it's secretly locked inside the storage' wall. I remembered when Severus chanted an incantation to open the secret opening on the wall, where the  _Potio Divina Magicae_  was stored.

It was painless, almost like falling asleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I opened them immediately. Getting up, I looked around me and acknowledge where I was. Severus' chambers. Notwithstanding, it was cleaner, whiter and had light coming from the usually closed windows. Adjusting my eyes to that light, I was startled when I heard a voice behind me. A kind and soft voice.

"Hello, Angel." 


	31. Chapter 31

I don't know why but somehow I felt lighter. I felt happier. Like everything that was troubling me had suddenly shrunk. Like I was in heaven. The only thing that was missing was Severus, only that way it would be perfect. But when I heard someone calling my name, I instantly recognized who it was. And I smiled.

"Dumbledore?" He greeted graciously at me as I ran to him for a hug and he opened his arms, welcoming me.

 I felt like I dropped the weight of the world of my shoulders.

"I knew you were capable of coming this far. But you always amaze me.  _Potio divina magicae?_ Brilliant mind _._ " He stroked my hair and I eventually pulled away from the hug gazing right at him.

"Severus taught me about it." I smiled weakly and let my tears finally stream down my face.

"Hm, I see. You do realize why you had to die? Voldemort chooses you to raise him from death because you are a very powerful witch. Even if you don't believe in yourself. He chose you to resurrect him, but this kind of magic always have a catch. And the price he had to pay was that being alive you could bring him back. But if you died he was finished." He muffled a laugh. "He had it coming."

"Is he dead?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not yet. But he will. Harry himself will do it." He announced beaming.

"Harry? Isn't he dead?" I gasped.

"He was. But like everyone, he had a choice. And sacrifices are always rewarded. He chose to go back and fight, even though he would be very happy here." He finally looked at me, grabbed my hands and smiled even more.

"We're in Severus' chambers," I stated.

"Are we?" He asked with a playful tone as he looked around, letting go of my hands. "If you say so. I guess this is your happy place."

"It is." I was dying inside to ask him something that kept me curious as he calmly examined Severus' chambers with a contemplating expression on his face. His smile never faded away while he was scanning the room and the view over the window. "Dumbledore. You said everyone has a choice. What did you mean by that?"

He inhaled as if he was already expecting me to ask that. 

"You too have a choice to make, Angel. You suffered all your life. And even though you had every reason to turn to the dark side, you remained pure. Loyal. And you sacrificed yourself in the end. That's something valuable. That is why they want to reward you."

"They?" I raised a brow and Dumbledore made that smiley face he usually makes when there's something he knows that he would never reveal to anyone.

"You just need to know, everyone knows about your sacrifices." He stopped for a second as if he was listening to something in the silent and then he continued. "You can go back and be the most powerful witch, surrounded by your friends, now that Harry finally killed Voldemort." He nodded with a smirk.

I smiled weakly and looked down. "There's nothing there for me, Dumbledore."

"Why is that?" He asked with his kind smile across his face. 

"Not without Severus. I would reject every magic of the world just to be able to be with him."

"Aren't you a box full of surprises?" He laughed as he cupped my cheeks and looked me in the eyes. "You will most definitely be rewarded."

"What?" I asked, but Dumbledore already turned around to go away from Severus' chambers.

He turned around and just smiled. "Be happy. You deserve it. We will all be waiting for you when your time comes."

Confused with his speech, I remembered myself to never question Dumbledore' words anymore. So I just nodded, acknowledging everything he told me. I had many questions to be answered, but I know one day I would be heard and clarified.

"Dumbledore did you know?" He eyed me carefully but kept his open smile. "Did you know we would fall in love for each other? When you gave me the mission, did you know?"

"My dear Angel, I don't know everything. I just act upon what it's in front of me. But, yes, it was my intention. You must forgive an old man for wanting their friends to be happy."

"I never felt so happy in my entire life like when I was with Severus. And Hogwarts? You gave me a family for the first time.I must thank you for everything you did for me." I hugged him one last time.

"No. The world must thank you for staying so pure. You proved that love can prevail even in the darker times."

I smiled at him and he turned around to leave. And just after he closed the Severus' chambers' door, a huge beam of white light blinded me so much, that I had to close my eyes once more and let darkness consume me.


	32. Chapter 32

My hearing started working before the rest of my body. Since I couldn't move, nor feel anything, I started paying attention to the sounds I heard around me. There were people crying and whispering. They sound really desperate and I wanted just to wake up to aid them.

I felt a hard floor under my body and sheets covering me from feet to head. It was actually tickling me in the nose and I wanted to scratch it. So I made an additional attempt to open my eyes, but they closed immediately, sore from all the light they received. It took me some time to finally be able to open them properly and to move my body very slowly.

I uncovered my body and immediately recognized where I was. - The Great Hall. - I gasped. I didn't want to come back. Without Severus, there's nothing here for me, I told Dumbledore that. So why would he send me back?

Now in a sitting position, I looked all around me and saw lot's of dead bodies and wounded people laying on the floor, healers running from one side to another. It was madness - people were crying beside their loved ones' corpses, desperate with the pain inside their chests. 

It took some time until someone glanced in my direction and gasped when they saw me alive. Soon after, almost all heads in the room turned around to look at me.

"Let me through." I heard Madame Pomfrey. "How-- This is impossible!" She was by my side, examining my pupils, my pulse and feeling the temperature of my skin. "The poison you took was strong enough to burn you to ashes. How are you even alive?"

"I have no idea," I whispered, still gathering strength.

"Call Harry! Call Hermione and call Ron!!!" She yelled and immediately someone started running out of the Great Hall, returning soon after with the brave trio.

"Angel!" Hermione ran to my side, hugging me. "You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE." She shouted, crying and laughing at the same time.

Ron and Harry kneeled on my side and joined the hug, turning it into a warm, long and silent embrace. Even though I wanted to stay wherever Dumbledore was, feeling the love from my friends was enough to make smile. Something inside me told me there was so much more to live for if we have friends like these three kids.

After cleaning away my tears and finishing the hug, I faced Harry and smiled.

"Where's him? Where's Severus' body?" He looked at me surprised by my question and he hesitated to answer.

"He's in his chambers. We didn't want him to be among this mess. He deserves better." He looked down to his hands. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not believing in you... in him."

"Severus was a complex man. Full of pain and sorrow. He never opened himself to anyone. But he had a good heart. And he had so much love to give." I was almost whispering, trying to stay strong even though my tears were clouding my vision and my voice was failing in every letter I pronounced.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Hermione said, holding me again. "You have us now. You will always have us. I promise you."

"You three are the best people I have ever met. So brave... So strong together. I'm proud of you. All of you. And I'm sure Dumbledore is too." I cleaned my tears, trying to get up.

"Please,  Angelina, don't get up yet. After all, you were dead for hours. We'll take you to your chambers to rest. It is utterly necessary." Madame Pomfrey stated.

"No. To Severus'. Please." I pleaded and she stared at me, uncertain whether she should let me go or not.

But before she could even open her mouth to speak, Argo Filch entered the Great Hall squealing "POMFREY!!! POMFREY!!! WHERE THE HEL IS POMFREY???" He froze when he saw me alive and well and Pomfrey rushed to his side.

"What is it?"

Still in shock, he whispered something in her ear and she glanced back at us with such a serious expression, signaling to Harry to follow after her. Soon after they were nowhere to be seen and I was left alone with Hermione and Ron. Molly and Minerva approached us, happy to see me well, even though there was nothing more than death within those walls.

"Maybe Madame Pomfrey was right, let's get you to your chambers. I'm sure you'll want to take a shower, change clothes and eat something, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course she should," Minerva answered immediately, not giving me a change protest and helped Hermione and Ron getting me up. She then put a blanket on my back and gave me a pat on the shoulders. She didn't need to talk, her look was answering everything. There was sadness, but there was also relief. It was finally over. The darkness that haunted us all these years finally cease to exist.

So they did as commanded and escorted me back to my chambers where they left me alone with Hermione so she could help me get out of my clothes and get a bath. Even though I was alive and well, my body was a bit sore and every movement caused me so much pain.

"You know? There are students saying you really live up to your name. That you're an Angel, that sacrificed for all of us." She was picking out clothes from my wardrobe. "They are truly grateful for you, for Harry and for Snape."

"It's not fair... Severus sacrificed his whole life for us. He should be here instead of me. He should be alive, not me." I whispered, head buried on my hands.

"Shhh. Don't say that. If Snape was here he would be taking points from Gryffindor for hearing you saying that." She smiled.

"I'm a teacher. He cannot do that." I smiled back.

"Trust me. You're Gryffindor. He would." And she opened the hot water from the bathtub and helped me in. "I'm going to leave you here for some time. Relax. I'll be here in 20 minutes." And she left the chambers, leaving me alone with my racing thoughts.

I fell on a trance, staring at the hot water filling up the bathtub, as the steam clouded the mirror on the wall and that reminded me of Severus. - Why does everything remind me of him and what I have lost? Would I suffer like this for the rest of my life?

_That night I had the most terrifying nightmare and was sweating like a waterfall. So, as usual, I got out of my chambers, panting, dizzy and almost fainting and walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, heading for the chamber that always welcomes me. Severus'._

_I didn't even need to knock on his door. He was there, waiting for me, with the usual concern on his eyes whenever he saw my panic attacks. And as usual, he let me in and hugged me on the couch. Only this time he felt how sweaty I was and took me to his bathroom where he opened the hot water and filled up the bathtub. Trying to hid how aroused he was every time he saw me naked, he helped me enter the tub and massaged my shoulders._

_"Another nightmare?" He asked in a low voice._

_"This one was worse than the others," I whispered. "I felt like I was dying."_

_"You're safe now, Angel. Close your eyes." He kissed the top of my head. "You can sleep here tonight."_

_"I just want this to end. Can't we just run? Away from everything?" I begged, tears falling on the water blending with it._

_"I wish I could do that. But I'm afraid it cannot be possible." He hugged me, entering the water behind me, even though he was getting his night clothes wet. He held me on his arms and planted soft kisses on my face from time to time until he felt me relaxed and almost falling asleep on his arms._


	33. Chapter 33

I must have fallen asleep for a while in the bathtub. I had pleasant dreams about Severus. He was sitting by a tree with a book on his hands and I was laying on the floor, with my head on his lap. As Severus dived in his book, I was watching the sky and observing how the small clouds were moving so slowly. I swear when I woke up I could feel his soft hand caressing my hair, but when I heard Hermione's' voice calling out for me, I suddenly felt so lonely inside that bathroom.

"Angel?" Hermione called in a quiet voice.

"Yes? I'm still on the bathtub relaxing." I answered and there was silence for a while before she opens her mouth to speak once more.

"Take your time, then," and she left me alone with my own thoughts.

Soon after I was back to sleep and back to my Severus. If that's the only way I can be with him, I wouldn't mind sleeping forever.

***

Hours later Hermione came back with an exciting expression. It actually bothered me, since I was dying inside.

I answered her call from my bedroom, where I was finishing dressing up. Hermione picked a white jumpsuit with a small cape on the back. I smiled when I saw her choice. Minerva offered me this jumpsuit as a birthday gift but I never really got to wear it. (Something like this: https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images/pi/201712/09/15139322055507822433_thumbnail_600x.webp)

"Wow. It's beautiful." She was smiling at me as her eyes scanned how the clothes fit perfectly, but her eyes had this concealed look that got me curious. "The ministry arrived along with several other people to take the dead and the injured to a proper place. The school will be cleaned up soon."

I widened my eyes at her statement. "Severus! I need to see Severus before they take him away."

"No." She grabbed my arms. "They won't take him away. You'll see him soon. But first." She took my wand from her pocket and gave it back to me. "I kept it with me since... well, since you died." She felt her voice weak when she finished the sentence. She was still trying to process everything that happened and she was having a hard time doing it.

"Thank you, Hermione..." She then waved her hand on the air and my hair got immediately dried and straightened.

"We don't want you to get a cold, do we?" She smiled, putting a hand on my back. "Come. You need to eat before going out." And she waved again her wand, conjuring lots of food on my kitchen table.

"You're so sweet Hermione. Thank you for taking good care of me." I started eating the delicious food in front of me, starting by filling my cup with orange juice. "So, you and Ron uh?" She widened her eyes and I laughed. "I saw the looks you were exchanging in the Great Hall. That's good."

She beamed shyly. "Thank you."

"I wish you the best. Love is a very powerful thing, you see? It can make you do crazy things. It can make you feel good, it can hurt sometimes. But in the darkest times, it is the only light of hope you want to see."

"Wow, you sound like Dumbledore talking." She stated.

"Well, he was a good teacher." I smiled at her and we remained in silence until I was done eating.

Something inside me was making me scared of seeing Severus' lifeless body. I'm scared that image would haunt me the rest of my life, but I know I wouldn't be restful if I don't see it with my own eyes. And I think I'm still in shock with Severus' death. I don't know how I'm not crying my ass out because of him. I think Dumbledore sent me back because he wanted me to see that there was more in life. That I could have love from my friends and still be happy in spite of the incompleteness I felt in my heart.

And that thought made me smile.

"So... what was it like?" Hermione interrupted my thoughts.

"What was like what?" 

"Well... to die." I muffled a laugh and she apologizes immediately. "I'm sorry to ask you, but you know, it's something that doesn't usually happens. I mean, you were dead for maybe three hours." 

"That long?" I was surprised. When I was with Dumbledore in Severus' chambers, when everything was lighter inside my heart, it seemed like just a few minutes had passed. But now she tells me  _three hours? Wow._

 _"_ Yes, that's why we were surprised when you woke up." She bit her lower lip. "Did you see Severus when you died?"

I was lost in my thoughts, contemplating how funny it was - time. And as my thoughts were working their way, my mouth was independently moving.

"As strange as it seems, no. I didn't actually see him. Instead, I was back to his chambers and Dumbledore was there with that usual kind smile and his open arms." I smiled at the memory of his hug, I could still feel his warmth in my heart. "As always he had the right words to comfort me."

"Yes, Dumbledore was that good." She smiled. "Nothing else?"

I thought about what Dumbledore told me, about "them", whoever they are. But some things must be kept unknown to the world. So I just told her about how conversation but left the "them" part out of the way.

"Harry was the only one surviving twice to the killing curse, but  _Potio divina magicae_ _?_ Usually, there's nothing that remains from the bodies that tasted it." She actually looked excited with the talk. "You know they all will want to ask you questions about it, don't you?"

"Let them. I can only tell them the truth." I beamed at her and that conversation stopped there.

So, as soon as I finished eating we left my chambers and Hermione told me everything that happened while I was dead. She told me about the unfolding of the battle, how Neville managed to cut Nagini's head off and how Harry finally defeated Voldemort. She also told me about the casualties we had, both severe and deadly injuries, which was hard to hear. 

But notwithstanding the loss of many friends, the feeling in the air was much lighter, knowing we don't need to look over our shoulders anymore, nor being afraid of trusting someone all the time.

"Come. We need to go to the Viaduct Courtyard, to the entrance gates." She gestured me to follow her.

"Why? Isn't Severus on his chambers?" I asked impatiently. There was this urge to see him one last time, to tell him that I will always love him and that won't let anyone forget about what he had done for the world. I wanted to hold him in my arms one more time before saying my last goodbye. Part of me didn't want to believe he was gone - I never saw any trace of his death, only know what Harry told me. And the other part of me was trying to cope with it and convince myself that I was back for a reason - and it wasn't to cry his death. If I was back, it was for some valid reason,  so I was trying to gather strength to face the hurtful true. - Severus was gone.

"Yes, he his, but we need to go there first. Trust me." She smiled, interrupting my train of reflections, and we set a faster pace in the direction of the place where the battle occurred and where I died.


	34. Chapter 34

There were some students in the corridors with their stuff all packed up, ready to go home, away from that destroyed place until further notice. And who could blame them? This was a time to stay close to your loved ones, so they were doing what is best for now. The entry gates were fully opened, allowing them to go in and out freely through the debris and dust caused by the battle.

Hermione arrived outside first and I had to run to catch the girl. She looked around impatiently.

"They should be here already." She whispered.

"Who? Who are you expecting?"

"You'll see soon." She grinned and then retreated to her feverish gaze, scanning her surroundings, until her eyes stopped and she stared at something, smirking like crazy.

I turned around, frustrated with her mood swings and all I could see was a group of people walking in our direction. There was Ron, Harry, and some more members of the Order of Phoenix, along with some members of the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed as temporary Minister after the battle of Hogwarts but he would turn out to be permanent.

"In the name of the magical community, we want to thank you for your sacrifice and for your bravery. As a temporary Minister of Magic, I am grateful for the services provided. You shall be rewarded and we wish you only the best for the rest of your life."

"I don't need rewards. I need peace." I simply said.

"I think we all need that right now. Have a good day, Miss Angelina." He walked away along with several other members, that bowed slightly their heads and thanked me as they passed by. I turned around to face the rest of the people gathered in front of me.

"It is good to see you standing." Hagrid warmly said.

"Yes. Thank you all." I smiled, but impatiently I said: "But I want to see Severus. I need to see him before going away."

"You're going away? Where?" Minerva asked bothered.

"I don't know. There are too many memories here. Painful memories..." I looked down as another stream of tears threatened falling down.

I couldn't stay any longer in that place. Everywhere I look, I could see Severus walking around with his harsh posture, eyes scanning the corridors for any troubling kids to take points from. And every time I enter the Great Hall, I could see us dancing for the first time, when he saved me from Lockheart's' arms. Or when we kissed for the first time inside his chambers. Or when I finally let myself go and allowed him to make me his. All of that lost like a snap of a finger. I couldn't stay there without him. It didn't make any sense to me.

"I don't think you're going to need to go away, darling," Minerva said with a tear running down her face.

The crowd in front of me opened a space between them to show a group of students carrying someone injured, with severe difficulty walking. Somehow my brain wasn't fast enough to process what was in front of me, but my heart started pounding faster when I saw those familiar dark robes I've been in love with for years now.

My knees failed on me for a brief moment, but Hermione was there to hold me, beaming and allowing a happy tear to stroll down her cheek too.

"How...?" I could only gasp, my throat was dry and my voice was too shaky to even make an audible sound.

Severus' eyes were locked in mine as he approached slowly the love of his life. Ever since he woke up, about an hour ago, the only thing he thought about was to keep his promise and see me one more time, - even though he didn't quite understand why he was back. And when he was told everything that happened, about me being dead and coming back to life, no one could hold him down any longer - he had to see me.

As soon as his eyes finally met mine, even though his condition didn't allow him, he wanted to run to me, he wanted to hold me on his arms like the first time and to tell me everything would be ok.

And observing him walking again in my direction shook my world, as I was already starting to accept he was really gone.

"He said you proved your worth. He said your sacrifice would be rewarded. And that they are rooting for your happiness. My life mission is to preserve that happiness." Severus said slowly, in a low and shaky voice.

Everyone's' expression shifted from happy to a mix of smiles and confusion, as they listen to all the nonsensical rambling.

"You kept your promise," I muttered smiling, feeling the energy coming back to my body, as I addressed him carefully.

He nodded and finally a smile also appeared on his face. "You made me keep the promise. Thank you."

Tenderly approaching him, people that were supporting him started moving away, allowing me to embrace Severus with both my arms until he was fully supported on me and our bodies were connected once again.

I finally felt my heaven, the warm of my sun and the light of my stars, all that confined in Severus' body. His scent was still there, even though he was filled with dust and dirtiness and even though he smelled like death. Despite all this, the crock of his neck smelled like home and it twisted me inside to think that I have the possibility to make him mine for the rest of my days.

"When he woke up no one could hold him in bed to rest. For some reason, the man urged to see you." Madame Pomfrey brooded, annoyed with Severus' odd behavior.

Meanwhile, our hug ceased and we were now looking into each other eyes, too intoxicated with our special moment - and ignoring Madame Pomfrey statement -, wishing it would never end. But eventually I saw a flinch of physical pain in his eyes and I ended up agreeing with our beloved healer.

"She's right. You should have stayed in bed. Come on. You need to be examined by Madame Pomfrey right away." I put his arm above my shoulders, supporting him while I lead him to the hospital wing.

"I need to talk with you." He hummed.

"We have time for that later. You need to heal first." I interrupted him, but headstrong as he is, he insisted.

"I'm sorry for... everything." The crowd around us was walking after us, curious about our encounter. Some of them were aware of our relationship, others were surprised for how close the sinister man was with me and wanted to gossip about it.

"Don't. You don't have to justify anything. I understand." I tried to hush him.

"No. What I mean is, my intentions are set. Nothing else will get in our way. You and I... we belong together," he finally said and sighed, blowing air he didn't know he had confined inside his lungs. I gasped, even though I knew what he felt for me. Knowing that his feelings haven't changed a bit after all this time, filled my heart with so much joy I didn't know was possible. His pace came to a stop. "I couldn't think about anything else. Until the end, you were on my mind. You... changed something in me." He pulled away from my arms only to cup my cheeks. "And I love you for that." And he planted a soft kiss on my lips, before returning to our slow journey to the hospital wing.

Still overwhelmed by his lips, I heard people gasping behind us, one of them being Madame Pomfrey. She was completely unaware of our relationship, even though she warned me a few years back that Severus cared too much about me. Every time I was in the hospital he stayed there the whole time and refused to leave.

"Finally," Hermione whispered, but not quite enough for not being heard.

"You were aware of this?" Molly asked completely confused.

"We all were," Ron answered matter-of-factly.

All I could hear before entering the hospital wing was Molly whispering "Thank god, they deserve happiness."


	35. Chapter 35

Severus' recovery was slow and painful. There wasn't much Madame Pomfrey could do for him - she never treated someone who came back from death -, just some potions to ease the pain, but it never ceased to exist until the third week of recovery.

I visited him every day, making sure he was healing properly and making sure he had a smile on his face. I would bring him books for him to read, other times I would read him the books since he was too tired to do it himself. But most of the times I just stayed there, holding his hand and praying for his pain to go away.

Sometimes he would get visits from the Weasleys, Minerva, Harry and Hermione and I could see Severus was moved with all the love he was receiving from people that now respect him and trust him entirely - people that he died to protect. Especially Harry. Their hate-relationship had come to an end, now that Harry knows the real man he is.

"What?" He asked me when he saw me smirking after Harry left the hospital wing.

"Nothing. I just like the way you and Harry are now."

He huffed. "He's still arrogant like his father."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he is a good man that suffered too much. Just like you. Perhaps he is just... misunderstood by you?" He didn't reply. He knew that I was right but knowing him as I do, he wouldn't want to give in. "Well, at least you're not taking Gryffindor points like you used to." And he chuckled - music to my ears.

When he was finally discharged from the hospital wing, he came with a warning: "no adventures and rest a lot". 

I intended to make his life comfortable enough so he wouldn't need to move an inch. But we all know him: He is obstinate and strong-minded.

"Maybe now we can talk about things." He said when we finally arrived at his house at Spinner's End.

I looked around me to the dark and enclosed living room, filled with threadbare furniture, and books covering the walls, where he spent the summers between school years at Hogwarts, buried on his books and his own sorrow. He never once took me there, I actually don't know much about what he does in his school' breaks. I would love to know what his hobbies are - besides books and potions, of course. It was something I would like him to share with me. Even though we are madly in love with each other, there are so much to know about him, as he needs to know about me.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked, with his usual sour tone.

"You were born here?" I asked, ignoring his annoyed look. But eventually, he eased and answered.

"I did." He simply said.

"I like it." I was now looking at him, after scanning my surroundings. "But it needs a little more light. More happiness."

"Aren't you expecting me to foster the homeless cats and paint my walls pink, are you?"

"That would be perfect." I smiled at his furrowed brows. "But no. In time this will be more welcoming."

"I'm not expecting visits." He said immediately and I answered him even faster.

"Not even mine?" He eyed me carefully and hesitated to speak, so he closed his mouth and looked down. "Say what is eating you inside, Severus. There's something in your mind since we left Hogwarts," I approached him and kneeled in front of him, while he was sitting on the couch.

"I was expecting you to... stay... infinitely." He asked slowly as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

"Are-- are you inviting me to come live with you?" I asked, putting a hand on his knee.

"Yes." He said fearful but he continued talking, not letting me answer. "Of course I would understand if you don't feel ready to do that now, or ever. It was just an idea that came to my mind--"

"Severus, I wasn't expecting to leave you any time soon," I said beaming. He really  _thought I would leave him alone in a time like this? After everything, we've been through?_  I would never leave his side. Never again.

"GOOD!... Good." He said, trying to conceal his happiness.

I sighed. "Now, let's unpack your stuff and get you to bed. You need to rest."

"I'm tired of resting." He complained.

"I'm tired of taking care of a child. Man up and rest." I opened his fridge, scanning the food inside and made a "hmm" sound before closing the door and turn to him again. "I'm going to the store to buy food. You need to rest and to eat. Let's get you to bed, and then I'm going to cook for you."

He looked at me with an indistinguishable expression while I was helping him going to his bedroom. His expression wasn't annoyed or anything. He had love on his eyes and a mix of confusion and contentment.

"Thank you." He said, without diverting his gaze from me while I pulled his sheets down.

"For what? I'm hungry too." I replied.

"For taking care of me. For caring. I never had anyone." He said, tears threatening to fall down from his eyes, much to his disapproval.

"Now you have me." I smiled helping him to lay on the bed, taking off his shoes and covering him with blankets. "Now, be a good boyfriend and rest."

"Boyfriend?" He asked with a cheerful tone on his voice but trying to hide it.

"Well, you almost called me your girlfriend once." I mocked him, before turning around and exiting the room.

I heard him whispering. "I did not."

And I yelled before grabbing a key and exit his house' door. "Did too!"


	36. Chapter 36

The groceries store was empty and quiet. The employee was clearly bored, playing some type of video game, not minding about my presence.

I grabbed all the food and drinks I needed, paid for it and packed it all up in my bag, heading for the exit. When I turned around to the door I hit someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir." I excused myself immediately, looking up to the person I bumped to. I froze instantly, as I saw the frame of my uncle Maxime. Looking at him that close allowed me to acknowledge the ripples on his skin and the years that passed by him.

"Hi, Angel." He said with a smile forming on his lips.

"Goodbye." I sternly said, running away from him.

Unfortunately, the groceries bag was too heavy and I couldn't run faster, so he caught me immediately, pinning me against the wall and throwing my bag to the floor. But my reflexes made me do one thing he wasn't counting on - I drew my wand, pointing it to his neck.

"Let me go. Now!" I threatened him. A softer smile appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't." He answered, pressing, even more, his body against mine.

"You're a known Death Eater, do your move and the Dementors will be here in a second. Do you really want to test me now, dear uncle?" I hardened my gaze and pressed, even more, my wand against his neck.

He immediately started backing away, letting go of me. I put down my wand as soon as I saw Muggles in the street, watching us curiously.

"You will be sent to Azkaban, or even better, you will get the kiss from the Dementors and I won't be a pussy, I shall see it until life abandons your body. Mark my words." I said, grabbing my groceries bag. "And shall you get near me or any of my friends, I'll kill you myself."

And I rushed my pace until he was nowhere to be seen. My heart was pounding really fast and my breathing was heavy as I entered Severus' house quickly, making sure I locked the door and casting a protective spell on the house. After putting the groceries on the kitchen table, I sat on a chair, burring my face on my hands, exhaling, and inhaling, attempting to calm down.

"What happened?" I was startled with Severus' presence right by my side.

"Why are you out of bed? I asked you to rest." I said, trying to escape his worried gaze by putting the groceries on their places.

"And I asked you a question," he said while he sat on my chair. Watching his piercing gaze, expecting me to start talking, I groaned and ended up telling him what happened. His fists were clenching against his legs, trying to hide his rage but failing miserably. "If I see him in front of me I'm going to kill him."

"No, you won't. You'll leave that to the Dementors and you are going to rest while I cook." I ordered, making a hard look at him.

He finally sighed and did as I told him. But before leaving me in the kitchen he approached me and embraced me in his arms, something that actually calmed me down. I kissed his head that was buried on the crook of my neck and tightened the hug, releasing him after. "Off you go now."

The next three weeks Severus' was almost fully recovered, walking with no difficulty. Madame Pomfrey told him he was now able to go back to work if he wishes so, and that he could also do magic now. I don't know what was best, Madame Pomfrey' expression when she saw Severus' smile for the first time on her life or the happy face that he made when he heard her.

I've been sleeping on the same bed as him, cuddling on each other arms until falling asleep. Severus was behaving like a gentleman, never expecting more than what I gave him, but I could sense his tension whenever he felt my body against his. However, since Madame Pomfrey had prohibited him of any physical activity, I withdrew this kind of desire.

It wasn't always easy, but we managed to behave ourselves until our healer allowed him to do his normal life.

_One of the previous nights, I made a special dinner with candles and classical music on the background. Everything was so romantic and when it was dessert time, Severus got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body, dancing slowly._

_"This reminds me of our first dance together," I said softly on his ear._

_"Lockhart grabbing you indecently, that's what you remember?" He said with a bit of bitterness on his tone._

_"And then you saved from his grip and danced with me the rest of the night. You know, that was the first time I danced with someone? And I loved every part of it."_

_"Oh, really?" He asked with his usual stern voice._

_"Really. It is a good memory locked on my brain that I keep remembering often." I said honestly._

_"I'm sure you have other good memories of our time together." He looked at me with a lustful look on his eyes, while his hand that was on my waist pulled me closer to him, making my nose touch his._

_"Yeah... " I gasped. "I can think of one or two."_

_"Only two? I think we need more memories then." His lips brushed mine very softly, his eyes locked on my lips, and his voice was low as a whisper. And after some time of teasing, he ended up connecting our lips together, opening our mouths to allow our tongues to dance in sync._

_Our bodies continued rocking with the sound of music but our minds where set to another thing. His hands were wandering my back, pulling me closer and closer to his body as he tried to find some concrete wall to pin me against it. My back bumped against his bookshelf with a thud, sending books to the floor, only to be ignored by us._

_My hands were intertwined with his hair, pulling his mouth against mine, while his hands started to go down to my tights, lifting one of the legs so he could rub himself between them and the other hand was already trying to unbutton my blouse. When I felt his fingers trace on my skin, I quivered and moaned in pleasure, feeling him smiling in the middle of our kiss._

_A little while longer and I would lose complete control, but his health was more important to me than my pleasure, so I broke the kiss and called him. "Severus. We can't do this yet."_

_He pulled away slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"You didn't. I only want you to heal properly first." He tried to hide his aroused shaft by covering himself with his robes and I grabbed his arms, making him look at me. "I'm not scared. I want you. But the healer' orders are law. No physical activity."_

Severus looked at me with a shiny look on his eyes while Madame Pomfrey was giving him instructions and was discharging him from the recovery period. And somehow I knew exactly what was going on inside his mind, so I smirked and raised a brow at him.


	37. Chapter 37

I tried to convince Severus to go back to Hogwarts taking his place as its headmaster, as our dear friend Minerva insisted so much on that. He refused always saying Minerva was the one Dumbledore would want for the job.

"Perhaps you are right, Severus. Perhaps not. But you're the one Hogwarts needs right now." I protested and he raised a brow at me, pulling me back to his arms while we were sitting on the couch.

"You want to go back to Hogwarts? I thought I heard you saying that Hogwarts was full of harmful memories." He stated.

"That was before knowing you came back to me. Hogwarts is home." I smiled while I played with the buttons of his dark robes and felt the scent of his natural smell.

"My home is where you are. If you want to go back to Hogwarts, I'll go with you. But not as headmaster." He started talking very softly and kindly, but in his last sentence he tensed up and ended up coming out harshly.

I drew away from his embrace, only to look him in the eyes as I sensed the unusual mood change on him. "Why not?"

"I told you." He sat down properly, body tensed up.

"No. You told me what you thought I would want to hear. Now you tell me the real reason why you don't want the headmaster position." I demanded firmly and he sighed in defeat.

"I, and I suppose the rest of the magical community, am not thrilled about the idea of taking the place of the greatest wizards of all times, acknowledging I was the one to take his life."  _So that's the reason why he doesn't want it. Guilt._

"Severus, he was dying. And he asked you to do it." Seeing his stubborn guilty look I sat on his lap, making him face me by cupping his face with my hands. "I know it was hard. I know it was unfair. And one could only sacrifice so much. It shouldn't have been you. But it was. And you know why he asked you? Because you were the only one who knows exactly what real sacrifice is and the only one who was apt to do it. Without you, there was no chance of winning the battle. You made it possible. And everyone on that school, on the Ministry or whatever place on this hell of a planet, knows about you and about what you have done. And you know what? They are grateful for everything. As I am."

"That does not drop the guilt I feel every morning when I wake up... That does not mean I'm meant for the position considering how cheerful and how loved the last headmaster was." He stated.

"You know the most important thing he had that you have too? Students' respect. Now more than ever. And you can use that to inspire them to do great things. You can do it, Severus. And you won't be alone. You have us all now. You have me." He eyed me carefully. I knew he was considering what I was telling him, so I didn't insist on the conversation. "But one thing I want and there is no other way around."

"What is it?" He asked, eyes locked on my lips on a trance while I spoke.

"We will share our chambers," I smirked at him and his hands wandered my back until they arrived the back of my neck, pulling me close to him.

"That I can accept." And he closed the gap between us, connecting our lips together. The way the electricity ran through my body when his tongue met mine knocked my walls down, and I melted on his lap, pulling my body close to his.

My hands started to unbutton his robes instantly, exposing his white shirt that I took off, delighted with his naked torso. My lips trailed down from his lips, through his neck until I reached his bare chest.

His lovely pleasant growls reverberated in my ears, as an indomitable fire was building inside him, one that would soon explode. So with a swift movement, he grabbed my wrists, lay me down on the sofa and pinned my arms above my head as his body was perfectly on top of mine.

When I looked to his eyes I saw lust and desire piercing my lips as he connected them with his once again. But suddenly he pulled away, lust and desire mixed with worry.

"I can stop." He said, hands now caressing my face, as he positioned his body by my side. "Only if you want." And seeing me panting, mouth partially opened he let his hand go down on my body, feeling every curve I had to offer him. "You just need to ask." And he continued going down, reaching for my belly, and the edge of my pants which he unbuttoned. Since I made no denial movement, he let his hand go further down inside my pants, filling the soft fabric of my white lace panties.

Gasping, I felt some kind of electricity burning between my legs and somehow my brain wanted more contact, so I let out a moan giving him enough motivation to pull the panties to a side and touch my folds very carefully leaving a trace of fire behind.

His hand trailed further down until he felt my entrance.

"Hmm... It seems to me you do not wish me to stop. Am I wrong?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No..." I gasped and he let a finger slid inside me only to hear a moan escape my lips. Acknowledging my pleasure made him continue his delicate movement in and out, spreading my juice all over my folds. "I need you, Severus."

"And I need you, my love." He whispered, kissing my lips very gently.

"No..." I whispered. "I need you inside me, now."

He widened his eyes immediately and something triggered his wild behavior. Waiting for months to feel my deep walls embrace his hard dick, he felt a pulsating shaft inside his pants that he needed to release. So he got up, pulled my pants and panties off, along with his and positioned himself in front of me.

Looking me in the eyes he hesitated to enter. "I mean it. I can stop if you want."

"I don't want you to stop. Ever. I love you, Severus." 

Closing his eyes and breathing heavily, he felt the fire now inside his heart. He considered himself lucky to be alive. To feel my vulnerable body under him, to feel my pleasure spread on my folds when he only touched me. He was indeed in heaven.

He couldn't wait any longer as he let his member enter the slippery velvet and grunted when he was fully inside. He was right before. - I was his home. And that's exactly where he belongs.

His thrusts started quickly than he fancied. On his mind, he would penetrate me slowly to feel every tiny piece of skin, but something about the way I was welcoming him made his body turn into an automatic mode as his hips slammed against mine with a fast pace.

Of course, the heavenly moans coming out of my mouth didn't help him to endure that quick pace too long. So he made sure I was reaching for my climax as his finger started rubbing my clitoris very quickly and my inside muscle started pulsating. Deep down there was something forming and threatening to explode any instant, and by feeling that, Severus hastened his movements, only to hear me moan louder and louder.

After some movements, I came undone, freeing more of my juice that made his hard member twitch with anticipation for his release.

"You look beautiful like this..." He whispered on my mouth. "Please tell me this is not a dream."

"It is not," I answered, still recovering from the orgasm. Touching his face with my hands, I pulled his lips to mine. "I'm here. I'm yours, Severus. Only yours."

Subsequently, after hearing those words from my mouth, he let his body reach for his prize, as his seed started filling me inside. His heart started pounding faster, his breath was heavy and his body was trembling on top of me as the last drop was released.

We must have stayed there for about five minutes, finding comfort on each other sweaty bodies, kissing and declaring our love, until we finally decide to take a shower to wash off the fragrance of sex from our sated bodies.


	38. Chapter 38

That evening we had a reunion scheduled with some of the teachers of Hogwarts, where we would discuss the future of the school, how we would start again and most importantly, how to make sure families trusted the school with their kids.

Going back to that school was strange. They had it all repaired, redid every detail, in an attempt to look just like it was before. But, still, everything was different. Everything changed. Some things in a good way. Others were worse.

After a few hours of conversations, I remained as a teacher of Muggle Studies and ended up as a maestro of the Hogwarts choir, much to my pleasure. Severus asked to be the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they all refused his request.

"Severus, I beg you. We need you as the headmaster of the school. For everything that you represent, you are the one meant for the position." Minerva pleaded, eyes filled with expectation.

I glanced at Severus expecting to hear some sort of acceptance in his eyes, but his expression hasn't changed. He didn't answer her request. Instead, he sighed and eyed our colleagues for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "I will not".

Sad expressions appeared on everyone' faces, but Minerva didn't give up. She refused to accept his answer because she believed faithfully that Severus was the one meant for the job and the one Dumbledore would want to guide his loved school.

"Dumbledore would be proud of everything you achieved. And he would want you to be the voice of Hogwarts. But if you deny being the voice of this school... let Hogwarts speak for itself." She nodded to Argo Filtch and he opened the Great Hall' doors, revealing a crowd of students waiting to enter the room. "They are here to thank you for your services and to ask you to lead them."

Harry Potter with his hand intertwined with Ginny's, stepped forward with a confident look in his eyes, gazing at Severus. Severus was bewildered with the show in front of him. And even though he tried to show a rigid posture and hide behind his hard mask, he couldn't hold a tear once he started hearing his students.

"Professor, I put all our differences aside when I knew about the sacrifices you made your whole life for me, for all of us. And we can't thank you enough for everything you did." He stated and some other students started talking too, supporting what Harry was saying.

"Yeah, you were an amazing teacher, by the way." One said.

"Thank you for everything." Others said.

Harry Potter remained quiet until all of them were done talking. Under the table, my hand found Severus' and rested intertwined with each other. I tightened my grip on his hand, as a way to tell him I was by his side no matter what and I could feel he understood what I was trying to tell him. Finally, Harry opened his mouth to speak and I felt Severus body tensing up.

"Sir, these students need someone like you to lead them, to guide them. I can't say you're going to be like Dumbledore was. You're going to be just like you are. A brave man, with his heart in the right place. So, please, be the headmaster of Hogwarts and help us rebuild it again back to its glory. It is up to you now. Either way, we are thankful for having you here."

No sound came from his mouth, but I could feel the heat emanating from his skin, the sweat on his forehead and his pumping heart, threatening to explode as the students finally got out of the room.

"Severus. You have us all here for you. You will never be alone." I said gently to him. "Whatever your decision is, I won't leave your side. And neither our friends." He looked at me when he heard the word "Friends", furrowing his bows and I smiled warmly at him. "Yes, we have a family here now."

He sighed, exhaling all the tension he didn't even know he had coiled inside his lungs and after a few moments of reflection he finally made up his mind, raising his eyes to his colleagues around the table. "I'll be the headmaster of Hogwarts." Smiles, claps, and cries of happiness reverberated through the room, but Severus made sure his voice was heard and ceased the joy of the presents. "With ONE condition."

Eyeing everyone with a hard expression his eyes melted when found mind. "Angels' chamber and mine shall be the same."

Everyone smiled again and clapped their hands as they congratulated their new headmaster, feeling a new era of teaching wizard building up. I looked at him with an open smile on my face and kissed his cheek, gluing my lips with his skin for some seconds. I closed my eyes as I felt tears streaming down my cheek until I finally pulled away and congratulated him myself.

So the next step was to schedule a meeting with the students' parents to make sure they fully trusted on the school. It was something we all were nervous about, but it turned out to be easy. The parents were positive about Severus being the new headmaster, which supported his decision.

So at the end of the day, Severus and I were finally able to rest on the comfort of our new chambers, where we were to spend the next years of our life, together and happy.

Seeing how Severus peacefully slept, arms embracing me gently after another intense lovemaking session, warmed up something inside my heart. Considering our dark past and how we ended up together finding comfort and love on each other's' arms, made me think we were really rewarded for all the madness we've been through. So that's why I quietly thanked whoever was responsible for our destiny, thanked Dumbledore, and closed my eyes with a smile on my lips.


	39. Chapter 39

The classes started and everything was back to normal. - _well, as normal as it could be._

I finally started my career as the maestro of Hogwarts' choir. The first thing I decided to do was to join all the potential elements for the choir and get auditions; and after selection, I asked the students for songs. Songs that they would want to learn and sing. The first live presentation would be on Christmas, as the headmaster decided to throw a ball for students and teachers before the holidays.

We worked really hard for months, growing up in music together and most importantly, we had loads of fun.

Everything was going so well, I thought I was dreaming and feared I would wake up soon. But I was wrong, -  _this is my life now._  I woke up every morning on the arms of the love of my life, my nightmares were barely existents and I couldn't feel more loved by him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Severus woke me up gently with a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, my love," I answered, yawing and stretching up to start the weekend.

"You must have dreamt too much this night. And it was pleasant dreams." He said with a mocking expression.

"Oh yeah? Why?" My eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Because you whispered my name in my ears and smiled many times." He said, planting a kiss on my lips now.

"I don't need to dream to whisper your name on your ears. I do that very often." I smirked at him, making sure he understood the second intention of the statement.

"You do?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I do. I can show you how." I said, pulling his body on top of mine and he complied, connecting our lips once again.

"I would love to. But there are other things to do." Seeing my eyebrow furrowed he ended up his sentence, "It's snowing. And I thought you would like to take a walk. Have lunch someplace else. What do you say?"

I jumped out of bed immediately, heading for the window, eyes shining with excitement as the first snowflakes of the year fell on the floor, leaving Hogwarts covered in a cold white. I felt Severus arms and his warm naked torso embracing me from behind when a kiss was planted on the crook of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Turning around I pulled Severus for a deep kiss and let my hand wander that body so-well known by me. Feeling cheeky, my hand traveled further down, until I reached for his black cotton boxers and squeezed slightly his building shaft.

Severus interrupted our kiss, gasping for air as he tried to talk. "What got into you lately? You've been rather insatiable the past few weeks."

"Are you complaining?" I asked a little to harshly than I wanted.

He eyed me with curiosity and worry was growing on his eyes. "Tell me what's been bothering you."

Pulling away from his grip, I turned around and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. "Nothing is bothering me. Can you blame me for wanting you?" I grabbed his hand. "Come, take a bath with me."

"You know you can't lie to me." He said with a lifted brow all matter-of-factly, as I filled the bathtub with hot water and conjured foam with my wand.

I turned around and faced him, while I let my hands loosen the tie of my robe and let my red nightgown fall on the floor slowly. A smirk appeared on the corner of his lips as he watched me enter the tub and relax, so he decided to take off his boxers and join me.

"Will you tell me, now, what's wrong?" He insisted, after holding me on his arms and planting a kiss on the top of my and.

"I told you. Nothing is wrong." We fell on silence for a while and I inhaled before asking him the next question. "Severus... Would you like to have children one day?" I felt his body tensing up behind me. "Hey, I'm not pregnant nor intend to be soon, it's just a question I've been asking myself these days and since you never talked about it, I was curious."

As his body relaxed under me, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't even know if I would be a good father."

"Are you mad? Why is that?" I asked, turning around in the water to face him.

"Eh, I don't have the best example of fatherhood. My father was a muggle if you must know.  _A drunken Muggle._ I don't know why my mother put up with him until the end. And..." He sighed and diverted his look from my eyes, avoiding visual contact.

And like a whisper I said. "And you're afraid of being like him..." Since he didn't answer, I realized that was exactly why he was afraid of having children of his own. "But you are wrong, Severus. I can't tell you why, but I do feel you would be a great father one day. You would never be like your father, I assure you that."

"Why are you so sure?" He asked, still avoiding my gaze.

"Well, because you have me." I simply said, pulling his face back to mine with my index finger and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

That conversation was over and for months we didn't talk about that. It was just curiosity from my brain and I had to ask him. It breaks my heart knowing he thought about himself like that. Only if he could see himself the way I see him.


	40. Chapter 40

The last day of school has finally arrived. The year had gone without accidents of any sort and we were organizing a ball for everyone - staff, students, parents: anyone that wanted to show up was invited.

So that morning when I woke up, the other side of the bed was empty and cold. Severus left earlier and I felt that morning incomplete without him. I got ready for the day and went to my classroom where the first year students were already waiting, excited for the last class of the year.

The day came to an end quickly and in the corridors, everyone was rushing to get ready in time for the party. So I did like everyone else and went back to my chambers, hoping to find Severus. But once again, he wasn't there.

 _Odd,_  I thought to myself. 

Either way, I got dressed, picking the red dress Minerva gave me at the beginning of everything, six years ago - When I danced with Severus for the first time. When I fell irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. The memories of that first dance played on repeat on my mind as I watched me in the mirror. It seems like it was yesterday that Dumbledore found me and sent me the invitation letter and now I was actually sharing my chambers with the love of my life.

I couldn't help but smile.

The corridors were adorned with white and silver balloons, music was already reverberating through the walls and students were already chatting and having fun inside the great hall.

"You're here, Angel. We've been waiting for your arrival." Minerva greeted me with a hug and a smile. "Severus will begin his speech soon and he will open the dance floor with you."

"What?" I froze, looking disconcerted at her. He didn't ask me for that. In fact, I mostly don't know anything about the ball.

"Oh dear, it's not like it would be your first time." She smiled and lead to me the teachers' table and, once again, Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"You look rather beautiful today, my dear," Slughorn stated with a grin on his face.

"Thank you. You dressed up pretty well, too" I answered but was interrupted when I saw Severus by the corner of my eye, approaching the center of the Great Hall.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Severus said with his hard voice, trying to sound soft. He must have been talking about important stuff, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was admiring the way he was dressed. After everything that happened, Severus changed slightly in the way he dressed. I think he wanted to leave the black robes that have been following over the years. Now that he was a happy man he could stay away from the darkness, and his clothes weren't an exception. He was wearing a dark blue suit, -  _filling up his pants pretty well_  -, white shirt and silver tie, his hair was combed properly and the way he was standing in front of everyone - like the real leader he is -, was so arousing. I couldn't wait to get to our chambers and take off that suit.

These thoughts were all inopportune and inappropriate for a time like this. I know! But what can I say? That man makes me feels things I never dealt with.

He must have reached the end of his speech when everyone turned their heads to me, snapping me back to the world. Severus was now looking at me with a smile on his face, as he approached me slowly, holding his hand in the air for me. I took it hesitantly and got up from the chair, allowing him to lead me to the center of the Great Hall, everyone looking at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, faking a smile for everyone else that was looking.

"Opening the dance floor. As a headmaster, it is my duty. And what better way to open it than the way we did so many years ago. Same dress and all." He smiled, leaning his chin against my cheek, closing his eyes as he listened to the peaceful music.

"You remember." I gasped.

"How can I forget?" He looked at me with such love shining through his dark eyes that I felt so overwhelmed. "I don't regret any of it. You are the best part of my life. And I cannot imagine a single day without you. I love you. More than anything."

"I love you, Sev.--" He interrupted me with a kiss on my lips, leaving my skin of fire while our bodies danced through the floor, already filled with more people mimicking us. When I opened my eyes slowly I felt myself above the clouds and I wanted more from that man in front of me.

But unfortunately, we had to stay for a while longer at the party.  _What a shame_.

The night was full of surprises. Severus really exceed expectations for the party. He even invited the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons for a surprise presentation, with choreographed dancing, representation, - and the food?  _Oh, the food._.. Everything was delicious. The music was amazing, with several bands with music for all tastes playing all night long.

The students seemed happier than ever. Everyone was having fun, it almost seemed like Voldemort hadn't destroyed that school a few months ago. It almost seemed like we didn't live in terror for years, nor we lost some of our loved ones.

I was having a deep conversation with some of the students from the choir, about their future, since many of them were finishing school, when Severus excused himself and stole me away, saying he wanted a dance. Grabbing me by my waist, we were now swaying through the dance floor and he had his eyes locked in mine. Something about that shiny look was giving me chills like he knew something I didn't. It was as if he was mocking something in his thoughts.

"What can I say? I don't stand to be away from you." He stated.

"I like that very much," I answered, smiling back at him. Slowing down the pace he looked me in the eyes and I could see he was battling inside his head, as he was showing signs of nervousness. "What is it?"

Smiling at me he sighed and finally began to talk. "I meant it. I don't want to spend any more days away from you. I want to share the rest of my days with you by my side. I want you by my side."

"You already have me, Severus," I remarked innocently.

"No. I want you with me in every way possible." He pulled away from my body, went for his pocket looking for something and slowly he kneeled on the floor, while he held a red velvet box on his hand. The music on the background became mute, everything around us was completely frozen as if we were the only two people on Earth at that moment. "Will you give me the honor of calling you my wife? WIll you marry me?"

Inside the box, he had a silver ring, with a big red stone forming a heart and two smaller round stones on each side. The ring was carefully carved with beautiful patterns and some silver stones were ornamenting the rest of the ring. It was absolutely beautiful.

No ring could shine more than his eyes, while he was expectantly waiting to hear my answer, even though he knew, - deep down -, that my answer would always be yes.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I said, laughing and crying at the same time while he carefully put on the ring in my finger and got up.

"I love you." He whispered before connecting his lips with mine.

Claps, chantings, and whistles were heard around us while we were intoxicated with all the happiness we both were feeling inside our hearts. Hearing the joy around us made me smile in the middle of the kisses until we finally stopped and hugged each other.

"Congratulations." I heard Minerva saying behind me. I turned around and hugged her. "I know Dumbledore would want to see this. And I bet he is watching you two right now."

"I bet he is. Thank you so much, Minerva. For everything. You've been like a mother to me." I said, trying to contain my tears.

"I see you as my own child. From the very beginning. You deserve to be happy my dear." And then she turned to Severus with a serious tone, but with her eyes gleaming with tears of joy. "And I shall say this to you - never, on any occasion, hurt this girl, - or I'll hunt you down. Besides that, congratulations, you both deserve each other." And she smiled at him, pulling him to an unexpected hug while I thanked many other people that passed by to congratulate us.

When the crowd around us went to their places, I finally found myself intertwined with Severus' body, dancing at the sound of the classical music played by the band.

"Angelina Snape." I huffed, "Imagine that."

"I like the sound of it." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too... You have no idea how much." I kissed his cheek. "That's why you've been away all day?" I asked.

"Yes. I went to get the ring. I actually bought it three months ago. But you see, this stone?" He gently picked up my hand and pointed to the heart stone. "It was formed on the deepest point of the planet. And the silver material? Forged by the fire of the rarest dragon on this earth. So I had to wait for it to be ready."

"You've been waiting to propose to me for three months?" I asked, bewildered.

"No. I've been waiting to propose to you since... you know... since I died. I just wanted to wait for everything to calm down." He smiled at my surprised expression.

"Damn..." My eyes were locked on my finger, where the shiny ring was. "When would you like to get married?"

"The sooner, the better. I don't think I can wait too long to call you my lovely wife." The way "wife" sounded on his mouth and echoed through my mind clicked something inside me. Something passionate. Something sultry. And I could swear he noticed as his eyes darkened and he whispered in my ear. "Meet me at our chambers as soon as I walk away."

And when the music was over, Severus was gone and I was left with deep lust in the middle of the room. So I did as commanded and quietly walked out of the great hall, heading for our chambers, excitement running every inch of my pale skin.

As soon as I entered our chambers' door, Severus pinned me against the wall, kissing me more fervently than ever, allowing his hands to wander from my arms, pinned above my head, down to my breasts, my waist, my hips, and my ass, pulling me harder against his hard shaft.

Overwhelmed, I tried to breathe between kisses. "Severus. Calm down. What got into you?"

"You. And that red dress." He said, still rubbing his body against mine, but this time, his hand started pulling up the dress, until he reached for its edge. Pulling up a little more, he reached for my panties, but he froze when he found none and I smirked to his mouth. 

"Little Minx," he called me.

And without expecting an answer he quickly started caressing my folds, feeling the already wet entrance welcoming him, which made him snort a "hmmm" sound.

"We shouldn't be away from the party for too long," I said, panting while I kissed and bite the crock of his neck and got shivers down my spine when he did the same to mine.

"So, I guess we shouldn't wait any longer." And with that his hands unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, releasing his pulsating member, aching for a taste of that sweet juice of mine. So, with a quick movement, he pushed me against the desk at our side, sat me down there, positioned himself in front of me and penetrated me as I let out a moan.

Every time he was deep inside of me, it was like the first time. Aroused and waiting for his touch, my body trembled under him, feeling his hips bump into mine in fast and hard thrusts and feeling his hard dick pulsating inside me.

I knew he was close to his orgasm, but I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay like that forever. Trusting Severus with my fragile body was love proof enough to make him smile, gazing at me while he thrust more deeply.

And as I stared at his eyes, something started to threaten to explode inside of me. And my moans were growing from little gasps to screams. But before I released any sound, I covered my mouth with my hands.

"No." He grabbed my hands. "I want to listen to you." And he took the wand on his hand, waving a  _Muffliato_  spell on the chamber.

So without reasoning, I let myself go and released my concealed moans as pleasure took over me and I finally came undone.

With my body trembling under him, Severus couldn't contain himself any longer, so he spread his seed inside of me, grunting in every hard thrust until he stopped completely, panting, heart pounding and his body sated.

After recomposing our clothes and our hair we got back to the party, cheeks reddened, hearts still pounding with the pleasure achieved inside our chambers' walls. And once we arrived at the Great Hall people still managed to approach us and congratulate us on the engagement. But even though we were surrounded by lovely people, all I could see was Severus.

My fiancé.

My love.


	41. Chapter 41

Weeks have passed since the ball and Severus and I've been planning the wedding. The school year was over, Hogwarts was almost empty again, but we stayed in our chambers for some more weeks, until we finished everything we needed to do. We want to keep the wedding simple and secretly, just the closest friends were invited and it will be held in Hogwarts by the end of Summer break.

Right before the school year ended, I started feeling strange. It all started with a little headache and nausea since I wake up every morning. It's odd because I never get sick since I was a little girl, I was resistant to every kind of viruses.

"It must be a flu," I said to a worried Severus.

He would always make a "hmm" sound, totally not believing my excuse; or a "you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

But -  _of course_  - I would ignore his observations and continued my days with that discomfort hovering me.

When we had the last professors' meeting scheduled, after the students started leaving Hogwarts to go back home, was when everyone became aware of my odd condition. Severus was talking about one of our poorest students that had a rough year and about how we could help him when I started feeling cold shivers and dizzy.

"Darling, are you ok?" Minerva whispered when she saw me sit abruptly. Since I nodded yes, but my face was pale as chalk, she put a hand on my forehead checking for any sign of fever, but there was none. Everyone's attention turned to me, along with Severus'. Watching me very worried, Severus dismissed the rest of the professors, rescheduling the meeting for later.

"When will you stop being so stubborn and go to Madame Pomfrey like I've been asking you for days now?" Severus asked with his clearly annoyed tone.

Minerva looked at me with a puzzled look. "You've felt like this before?"

"Yes, she has. But she refuses to be checked." Severus replied before I could even open my mouth,  _little snitch._

She faced me worried. "What have you been feeling?"

"Dizziness, nausea, tiredness, I want to sleep all the time..." I said, hand resting on my forehead as another headache started burning.

"May I ask you a question?" Since I eyed her very attentively, she hesitated to speak but ended up opening her mouth. "Is there any possibility of being pregnant?"

I gasped, feeling panic growing inside my head, thinking about some way to run away from that situation. Severus knew about my past. About what happened with Uncle Maxime and the abortion. But I never told him the full proportions of what happened.  _Since I didn't get any medical attention back then, I fell ill and Uncle Maxime got me a doctor in secret. The doctor told me that I had a miscarriage and that there was a possibility of becoming infertile due to an infection._  Of course, the doctor wanted to take me away and my uncle killed him on sight. Nevertheless, I knew that wasn't the time to tell him now, nor was time to lie to them. So I closed my eyes and looked at Severus.

"No. Due to... accidents that happened on my past I cannot have children." I tried to hold back my tears and Severus leaned against the wall behind him for support. He had a shocked look on his face, - or a hurt one, I can't tell. And Minerva, unaware of the proportions of the situation, gave me a pat on my shoulder, with a sad look on her face.

"Then you should see Madame Pomfrey immediately." And she turned around, leaving me and the headmaster of Hogwarts by ourselves.

"I'm sorry, Severus," I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, eyeing me questioningly.

"For not telling you this part of the story. I thought you..." I swallowed hard and tears betrayed me, falling down my cheeks. "I was afraid to tell you... I wasn't sure if you wanted kids. And I can't give them to you, so I--"

He interrupted me when, with a quick movement, he kneeled in front of me and clutched my both my hands with his own. "Are you not fully aware of the nature of my feelings? I love you. No matter what the conditions are. I want you. But you can't continue carrying this burden with you. You don't need to keep those things to yourself. You have me now."

"I know... I know..." I gasped leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"Now, I'll take you to the hospital wing." I looked him in the eyes ready to complain. "No. You're going. End of the story. Headmaster's' order." And he smirked weakly at me.

So I smiled back and we left his office.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" Minerva went back with a student by her side with tears on his eyes. "Those Slytherin brats keep making horrible things to young Marcus here. We need to do something."

Severus looked at me with a distressed look and I smiled. "Don't worry. Stay. I'll go to Pomfrey. Headmaster's' orders."

And I turned around heading for the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

Wandering through those empty corridors felt somehow peaceful. The students had already started to leave and only a few stayed to study in the library or on the Great Hall. It almost seemed like the battle never happened, unless you go to the entry gates where there was now a rock carved with all the names of the people who died in the battle, with Albus Dumbledore in capital letters in the middle. It hasn't been easy, but Hogwarts felt like home once again, students were happier than ever - now that there was no reason to be afraid of Death Eaters or Voldemort. And I was happier than ever having Severus by my side always.

"Looking happy, I see." I trembled when I heard that raspy voice that had haunted me over the years. I turned around and saw the wrecked uncle Maxime, clothes dirty and ripped, thin to his bones and eyes boiling with anger.

Gasping and walking back, I felt terrified of that man that looked like he could murder anyone who even eyed him wrongly.

"I told you to get away from me," I said, trying to look harsh and hide the fear.

"You could have killed, but you didn't. I guess even being with that traitor you still have some kind of feelings for me." He said, hope sparkling on his eyes.

"Are you mad?" I asked loudly. "OF COURSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU. DISGUST. You make me want to vomit. You sick bastard." I draw my wand and he stepped back.

"You dare to speak to me like that?" With a quick move, he drew his wand and disarmed me with an  _Expelliarmus_. And just as quick like that he was grabbing me by my waist, forcing my legs to give away, knocking me to the floor where he lay on top of me.

I started screaming for help the louder I could until his hand covered my mouth to muffle the sounds. So I just bite it until I saw blood and his screams echoed through the halls.

"Bitch!" He punched me in the face. "If this is how you want to play..." He went for his pants, looking for something on his pocket, picking up a knife.

Someone must have heard my screams as I heard heels and a fast pace echoing those corridors and I heard Severus' voice yelling a "Stupefy." The next thing I saw was my uncle flying through the air and being knocked against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked me, Minerva, right by his side with her wand aiming for the mad criminal.

I nodded and got up, grabbing my sore and bruised face, approaching Severus embrace. Severus eyed the man dangerously and without taking his eyes off him he talked to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, would you please inform the Ministry we have a wanted man inside our walls?"

"Gladly." She said, rushing through the corridors.

"I supposed a man like you would be smart enough to stay away from this school and from her, but obviously, I was mistaken. Trust me when I say this: you look at her, speak to her or you even whisper her name, I'll have no other solution than using a killing curse on you. Do your best and I'll gladly do mine." Severus said tightening his grip on his wand as the other hand was embracing me.

Minutes have passed and steps were heard again. Several steps this time. And when I looked back, Minvera was escorting some men towards us. They grabbed Maxime and dragged him through the corridors, as we walked behind them.

"Lady Angelina. Are you ok? Did this man hurt you?" One of the Aurors asked.

"A lot. But not anymore I hope."

"We'll make sure of it. Don't--" The man was interrupted when Maxime started to struggle like a madman, losing the grip from the men that were grabbing him and running in my direction, grabbing the knife from the floor and aimed it for my heart. Severus grabbed the man, but it was too late, his knife failed my heart but was already stabbed on my belly, right under the heart area.

"NO" Severus yelled, punching Maxime over and over again until someone pulled him away. He snapped out of his wrath trance and ran to my side, where Minerva was already rocking me on her lap. "Not again."

He caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes, smiling at him.

"What can I say? Blades love me." And he muffled a laugh, trying to contain his tears as he caressed my face. His weak smile was the last thing I saw before closing my eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

When I opened my eyes I saw a worried Severus, sitting at the edge of my bed, a worried Minerva and Madame Pomfrey by their side, all three watching me attentively.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a low whisper.

"Sore. Did they took him away?" I asked frightened as I recalled the previous events and my hand automatically touched my wounded belly. Severus' hand landed softly on mine, rubbing it but no words came out of his mouth as his eyes had this unreadable expression, piercing through mine. Somehow, deep inside my heart, I felt something else was bothering me. He was worried about me, yes, but there was something else. And I don't think I would like to know.

"They took him to the Dementors," Minvera answered, trying to disguise her satisfaction for giving me that news.

"Thank god," I sniffled. Staring at all of their faces I perceived something was really off. So I furrowed my brows observing them. "And what else happened? You all have faces like you know something I don't."

"You should rest first, darling," Madame Pomfrey intervened but as I opened my mouth to speak Severus opened his mouth for the first time.

"She has the right to know." Blowing out some air he was holding for too long in his lungs, he stroked my face with his delicate hand. "Even if it's too much for her to bear." He muttered.

"What happened?" I questioned, trying to get to a sitting position only to be stopped by Severus' hand on my chest, carefully pressing me down.

"You are ok, Angel. I gave you a healing potion and you should be recovered fast, but something happened to you. Even though the wound wasn't fatal for you, - it was nothing compared to what had happened previously - "Madame Pomfrey hesitated to finish her sentence but as she battled herself she ended up saying at once. "It was fatal enough for the child you were carrying in your womb."

"WHAT?" I gasped, widening my eyes and getting to a seat position anyway.

"You were pregnant my darling." Minerva approached me with her tearful eyes worried about my sanity.

"No! There must have been some mistake. I can't get pregnant!" I cried out and Severus held me tight on his arms, rocking back and forth, hand caressing my hair as I started whining. "Is this my destiny? Is it? Will I keep losing life inside of me?"

Silently, Madame Pomfrey and Minerva left us alone as they witnessed my outbreak.

"If it is meant to happen, it will happen." Severus tried to call me down, but it was in vain and he was fully aware of it. "I'm here for you. I won't leave you, Angel."

"How will I continue after this? After knowing I was bearing your child, Severus? Your child!" I asked looking down, but then his hands lifted my chin up.

"We thought you weren't able to have children. But now we know you can. We will have children of our own, Angel. We will get married soon and we will form a new family. And I'm certain you will be a splendid mother, so I promise I'll do my best to be a good father. But please, my love, don't give up now. Don't give up on me." He murmured softly as he pressed his comforting lips on mine and wiped my tears away.

"I won't give up on you. But I-- don't know how to handle this, Severus."

And even though he knew there was nothing else he could say that could comfort me, he just held me tight on his arms until I finally fell asleep one hour later.

*****

Opening my eyes and expecting to see Severus by my side, I felt anxious when my eyes met Minerva's.

"He's doing his headmaster' job. I told him I wouldn't leave your bedside, that was the only way to persuade him to get some rest and to work." Minerva said as she sensed my distress.

"Uh... Ok...", I relaxed back to my pillow, "When will I be able to leave this bed?"

"Honey, you need to recover first before any more adventures." She said with a motherly-worried look on her wrinkled face.

"Minerva, I have a wedding to plan," I beamed at her and she smiled back.

"I'll help you with that, there's no need for you to leave this bed. What do you need me to do?"

For hours we talked about how we wanted our marriage to be, how we wanted it simple. And the first thing I asked her to do, was to copy the draft of the invitations and get them inside envelops, ready to be sent.

Then, she wrote a letter I dictated for the catering and servants, where I would tell them what type of food I would like to have served at the wedding.

"Honey, have you and Severus talked about where your honeymoon will be?" Minerva asked with an expectant shine on her eyes.

"We haven't talked about it actually," I said, speculating about all the places I would like to visit.

"Well, you think about that. My wedding gift will be your honeymoon. And don't worry about the money. I'm a single old wizard. I have my savings." I opened my mouth to protest but she shushed me "and don't argue with me. It's my gift."

"Thank you, Minerva" I simply said with a smile on my lips. "There's one more thing. I'd like to surprise Severus at the wedding. A little gift from me to him. I want to sing a song for him. I would need the choir, but the rehearsals should be in secret. I'll need your help with that."

"Leave that with me." She winked. "Well, we are forgetting something, aren't we?" She asked with a great smirk she saw my puzzled face. "The wedding dress of course!"

"Oh, I already started seeing some pictures, but I still haven't tried any." And I opened the suitcase she brought from my chambers, picked up some pictures I gathered and showed her my favorites. "I like this one the most, but I don't know. It seems... too much..."

"Oh, Angel. It is your wedding. It is never too much. If this is what you like, go for it. Besides..." She made a naughty smirk. "I think Severus would very much like this one. It's an interesting... design."

"What would I like very much?" We both jumped when we heard Severus' grave voice near my bed and we managed to cover all the pictures of the dresses.

"Did no one told you it is rude to listen to other people's conversation?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and don't smile. I was failing miserably.

"Yes, very rude." Minerva backed me up and Severus raised his hands in defeat.

"I can leave if you want."

"No. I'm leaving now. It's your turn." Minerva got up from the chair and left, but right before disappearing she looked at me with a malicious smile and said: "When you leave that bed, we're going to see that thing you liked."

So I just winked at her and Severus lifted his brow eyeing me suspiciously.

"Wedding preparations?" He asked.

"Of course." I blow out some air from my lungs in despair. "I want to leave this bed and never come back."

"I'm counting on that, my love." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead, sitting on my bed and pulling me to his embrace.

And we stayed just like that for hours talking about random stuff without noticing the time passing by.


	43. Chapter 43

Before I knew it I was discharged from the hospital, - _thank god_ -, and I continued with the wedding preparations.

But I sensed something different about Severus. For almost two weeks he was never on our chambers, except at night. And when I asked him where he was he would say he was doing "headmaster' stuff", when in fact he was not even on Hogwarts. I didn't want to seem paranoid, so I didn't ask him why he was lying to me.

Anyway, Minerva and I scheduled a day when we would see wedding dresses, but I decided to invite Hermione and Ginny - maybe it could give them ideas,  _smooth_.

"No, try this one." Ginny was excited, grabbing all the beautiful dresses she could find. "No. Definitely, this one." And I complied with all the suggestions they made. 

Dress after dress, I liked the actual one more than the previous, but I didn't buy any of them. As much as they insisted, I wanted to try that one, the one that I've been thinking about in the previous weeks. The one I thought it was too much.

"Wow..." Hermione gasped when she saw me leaving the fitting room, dressed in white, in a mermaid-laced dress with a long tail. The dress enhanced my light hip and ass curves, with a generous laced-cleavage with two thin straps that ended on my backless waist. The dress was thread-embroidered designed with flowers and sparkling beading.

Minerva had tears falling down her eyes and Ginny had a huge smirk and was clapping happily.

"I think this is the one," Hermione stated.

"Isn't it too much?" I asked honestly, studying my figure on the mirror.

"You're right, wait," Hermione said, walking towards the lady from the store and whispered something in her ear. The lady smiled and disappeared quickly, returning with a veil matching my dress, which she put on my hair carefully, ordering me to open my eyes and look to the mirror.

"Wow..." I was speechless. I thought for a second that I could be dreaming and that, in an instant, I would hit my head against the bedside table and wake up back to my room in the dungeons. I shook that feeling away. -  _This wasn't a dream, I never had dreams so good as this._

"So, what do you say? Is this the dress you wanted?" The lady asked, smiling at my bewilderment.

Since no words came out of my mouth as I tried to conceal the tears, Minerva spoke for me. "Yes, I do believe this is the one. Would you please prepare everything? It is her size, no adaptation shall be needed." The woman nodded and helped me out of the dress. "Oh, oh, and one more thing, you do have lingerie, don't you? Could you show us?"

I stared at Minerva shocked with her - until now -, hidden bold-side. She chose the most provocative lingerie she could find and showed it to me with her mocking expression.

"Now darling, you'll have a honeymoon in Egypt. It is a magical place. You might want to surprise your future husband with something more beautiful than the pyramids." She winked and I widened my eyes and my mouth, completely shocked.

"Minerva! The girls are listening." I muttered.

"We're not kids!" Ginny pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. You don't think I was a single old lady my whole life, do you?" Minerva asked, already packing up the lingerie and the rest of the ornaments for the dress.

"Sometimes I just wish I was deaf." Ginny murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked, looking back at her.

"Ah, nothing, just thinking with my buttons." She tried to avoid Minerva' gaze as she turned to me. "You gonna need shoes too, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. I think I will." I said very slowly as my eyes landed on someplace else. Or someone. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Severus getting out of a house on our way back to the Diagon-Alley, talking with a well-dressed dark-haired woman. They were shaking hands and she planted a slow kiss on his cheeks instead, like she was flirting or something.

The rest of the girls didn't pay attention to where I was looking at since they were guiding me to a shoe store unaware of how my mind started with racing thoughts about what I just saw.  _Come on, it's Severus. Don't be a jerk. Ask him tonight what he was doing there and end of story. Certainly, he was doing some kind of important business and I misunderstood what I saw._

But still, there was that voice deep down that was trying to make me doubt things. - I tried to shook it away and enjoy my girls' out.

Eventually, we ended up at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and gossiping about stuff. 

"I heard Draco was released of all charges. They said he was under his parents' orders and only acted by fear. I say it's bullshit." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I don't think it's bullshit... Draco was indeed obligated to follow his parents' beliefs. He showed several times he has a good side." I answered her. "People aren't born evil."

"You didn't follow your parents' beliefs. He could have done the same." She protested.

"No, I didn't. So I suffered for that. Ginny, I'm not saying he is not guilty - He did have a choice after all. - I'm saying that he needs a second chance. I truly believe he will be different for now on."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean..." She apologized but I smiled.

"No need for that. I must say I turned out pretty well after all." I looked at all of them. "I have friends. Great friends. I have a family like I never knew I would have. And I found love. What more can I ask?"

"And you're getting married" Hermione stated.

"Yes, and I'm getting married."

"So I propose a toast," Minerva said with her cup in the air. "To Angel. And to love. Cheers."

And we hit the cups against each other, drinking them immediately.

"I still think Draco needs a second chance. And if he was released from all charges, we should do the same. Let's see how he will behave for now on. Maybe we'll have a surprise."

"I hope you're right," Hermione stated. "We need peace."

"Yeah, we do... So, Hermione." I looked at her with a mischievous look and she moved uncomfortably on her chair. "How's Ron?"

She blushed and looked at Ginny by the corner of the eyes.

"It's ok. I'm not like my brother. I don't get mad when I heard a friend talk about their relationship with someone from my family." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Is Ron still giving you a hard time for being with Harry?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"I don't mind him much. He is starting to accept it." She said.

"Yeh, bloody hell he will! " Hermione answered bothered.

"Well, I see you're two are getting well," I stated and she smiled, her cheeks flustered.

"Actually, we are."

I and Ginny made an "AWWWWE" sound, hugging her in a mocking way and she threw us a napkin, but we just ended up laughing, until Minerva opened her mouth.

"Am I the only one who won't have a date for your wedding?"

We looked at each other, uncertain of what to say. Something occurred to Ginny and she had a mocking expression. Battling herself either she should share the thought with us or not, she opened her mouth anyway.

"Hagrid is single too."

Her shocked face was priceless and we all burst out laughing.

"Alone it is, then."


	44. Chapter 44

The next day I woke up with Severus leaving our bed very quietly.

"Not even a good morning kiss?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes and moving my body to a sitting position.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He said, picking clothes from his wardrobe.

"Well, I'm awake." It came out a little harsher than I intended.

"Someone's in a mood this morning." He sat on the bed, pulled me to a hug and planted a kiss on my neck. "Is everything ok, love?"

"Yes...It is." I pulled away from the hug and yawned, stretching up my body back to the bed.

Severus' eyes traveled along my body, taking in every curve and how my skin was visible through the white see-through shirt that I stole from his wardrobe last night. After a long time waiting for him at night when I came back from the Three Broomsticks, I dressed up one of his shirts that still had his scent and fell asleep on the couch. Apparently, he took me to bed. - or maybe I was just sleepwalking.

His hands automatically landed on my breasts, sliding down along my waist until he reaches for the edge of my t-shirt, which he took off, exposing my bare skin.

He sank slowly, traveling toward my abdomen. "You know?" He kissed my skin, making me shiver. "Every time I see you like this it is like the first time."

"Is it?" I tried to speak sternly, but I could hardly puff.

His lips started trailing further down until he reached my panties. "Yes. I feel like a kid opening his gifts on Christmas morning." And he pulled them down, planting kisses on my lower belly, my inner tights, my vaginal lips, and the clitoris.

"Weren't you leaving quietly?" I asked aroused with his boldness and he eyed me with eyes filled with lust.

"I think I have more important things to do first." He answered before opening his mouth and licking my sweet spot. 

A moan escaped my mouth and he smiled, but that didn't stop him from using his tongue in a delicate way. So delicate that I felt electricity whenever he brushed the tip of his tongue in my clitoris. His licking became more intense, letting his saliva flow between my folds, leaving a warm tail behind. He decided to change what he was doing after a while, sucking it instead, and penetrating me with a finger.

My moans started sounding louder and louder as I felt my orgasm building. I was wetter than I ever was, spreading my juice all over his hand and the sheets. His pace intensified and his finger was touching the right spot when I felt something warm being released out of me.

"Severus!" I moaned, feeling overwhelmed with the orgasm. And even though all I could do was gasp, he understood what I wanted and he quickly positioned himself between my legs and penetrated me with his hard member.

"Ah... You're so good for me." He moaned in my ear, as his thrusts became deeper. "So, so good..."

He kissed my lips one more time before pulling his body up, grabbing me by my waist and thrusting faster and harder, his head falling behind. His dick started to harden and I felt my orgasm threatening to explode once more. And with the help of his finger rubbing my clitoris, I came undone, spreading my juice all over his erection.

"That's it... Let go for me..." He whispered while his movements became faster and he couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. He moaned until the last drop, resting his sweaty body on top of mine, head between my breasts, as his breathing slowed down.

We didn't open our mouths. I just lay there feeling his pounding heart calming down, his heavy breathing becoming softer and his warm lips leaving a trail of fire wherever he kissed.

"I should go now, my love." He said, giving me one last kiss before getting up. I grabbed his arm, pulling him against me once again and he smiled. "As much as I wanted to stay in bed with you naked all day, I'm afraid my duties don't allow that."

"Oh, can't you take the day off today?"

He sighed. "I wish. But I have a very important matter to solve first." Noticing my unhappy face he kissed my knuckles. "I promise you, I'll take the day off tomorrow."

"You promise?" I asked naively.

"I do. Now, I really need to go." He went to the bathroom and I heard him turning the hot water on, so I decided to join him, much to his surprise.

"What do you have so important to do?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, headmaster stuff. I'll probably be locked up in the office all day. Why don't you go for a walk with your friends?" 

"I think I'll visit the Weasleys, then?" I replied innocently.

"Good. You won't be alone." He kissed my forehead before getting out of the shower. "Dinner tonight?"

"Dinner tonight." I smiled and each of us started our day.

*** 

The Weasleys are always welcoming. Molly's a good mother and a good friend and she always pays attention to her surroundings.

After receiving hugs from all the members of the family she scolded them all to do their chores while she pushed me aside to the kitchen, where we remained alone for quite some time. She had this curious expression in her eyes while she eyed me carefully.

"Are you ok, my sweet girl? You seem distant." She handed me a hot tea cup and a piece of carrot cake.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm tired... with all the preparations for the wedding, you know?" I lied.

"Yes. I remember when I married Arthur." She looked up, a smile on her face while she had flashbacks of her happy day. "Best day of my life. Well... the best week of my life. We went to Brasil for the honeymoon. Romantic place." Then she eyed me again. "But that's not it, is it? Something is bothering you."

I sighed. There is no escape, she's a mother after all. She senses this kind of stuff. "It's Severus. He's been acting strange lately. It's summertime, we're about to get married in two weeks and he's always away from me. Comes back home late. Misses dinners and all. And the other day, in the Diagon-Alley I saw him leave a house with a woman I never have seen before. They looked... intimate." 

I looked up to Molly and she had a motherly-worried smile on her face while she listened to me very attentively. 

"You know it's Severus we're talking about, right?" She asked.

"I know... I know... It's just-- with all the things that happened I'm..." I gulped.

"Afraid his feelings have changed?" 

"Yes... And sometimes I think about Lily and I wondered if he still thinks of her. Like before." I finally confessed what's been really bothering for a long long time.

"Darling, I'm going to say the truth just the way it is. Severus will always love Lily. She was his best friend. Hell, his only friend! Ever since the beginning. It is true she hurt him and he hurt her. He was a wreck all these years. But he met you and that sorrow ceased to exist. I wondered many times if that man still knew how to smile. But he changed so, so much... Angel, Lily will always be on his heart, that's for sure, but she is his past. You're his present and his future. And I think he's done with that. So, I don't think you need to worry about that." I forced a soft smile and she smiled back, rubbing my shoulder as a caress. "Now, about that woman you saw, why don't you ask him who she was? It's better than dwell inside that pretty head of yours."

"I guess you're not wrong." I sighed, sipping the rest of the mint tea. "Maybe I should go back to Hogwarts and talk to him."

"Maybe you should. But first, come with me. I need to get a few groceries. We can go to the mall together. How's that?"

I agreed and we departed immediately for the mall in the center of London, close to the Leaky Cauldron buying all the things on her shopping list. I insisted on paying her the shopping items, but she refused, much to my displeasure. So I made a mental note to buy her a basket of groceries in secret later. Their family never had much luck in finances matter. They have always been poor but humble, always facing life with a smile on their faces. And when I met them, they received me with open arms. She took me as a family member and I want to thank her for that.

Without her noticing I paid for the scarf she liked in the accessories store and she almost hit me. It was funny to see her pissed off, but she eventually thanked me and put it around her neck, exhibiting it proudly on the street.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a glimpse of Severus entering a house with the same woman I saw him the other day. Have fun now. Ask him the questions later. I tried to calm down my thoughts, even if they were stubborn as I am. I'll ask him tonight, at dinner. 

And I focused on having fun with Molly for the rest of the evening until it was time to go back home and finally clear my mind. Part of me was nervous about it, the other part was confident that he had a plausible explanation. I hope.


	45. Chapter 45

I waited for Severus for one hour. We were supposed to have dinner together this night and he kept me waiting until it was 9 P.M. when I heard the door crack open.

"I'm sorry for keep you waiting. I was caught up in work."

"You did?" I asked with a glass of wine on my hand and a book on the other. "Where were you working?"

"In my office." He answered, immediately changing the subject by kissing my forehead and sitting by my side on the couch. I didn't lift my eyes to meet his, and he sensed something wrong. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special. Shopping with Molly." I sighed but continued reading my book.

"Shall we eat?" He asked.

"I'm not very hungry." I simply said. 

Severus knew me very well. He knew I wasn't fully focused on the book. And by the sound of my voice, he knew I was mad with him or I was bothered by something. So he took the book from my hands, much to my annoyance, put it down on the round wooden table along with my cup of wine and made me look at him. I diverted my look to the closed book.

"Are you mad with me for being late?"

"Maybe," I said, not looking him in his eyes.

"I apologize. I know I haven't been with you lately, but it is for a reason." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "But right now we need to eat. Did you already had dinner?" I eyed him, sighed and nodded. "Good. Let's eat, then. Tomorrow I have the day entirely for you."

So he kept his promise, as he took me to a quiet Italian restaurant near King's Cross Station. I didn't ask him about that woman, nor why he lied to me when he said he was in his office the whole day, but the conversation flowed like it always does and we ended up talking about something that I've been wanting to ask him.

"They are good people and they really need the money, Severus. You know Molly is a hard worker. Her children are not kids anymore, she doesn't need to stay at home." I had asked him to invite Molly to work on Hogwarts, it's good money and she's a capable woman.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, she is a multifaceted woman. She can work on anything. She could be a caretaker, a cooker, anything. Besides, she is good with kids. I think she'll help keep them in line." I eyed him carefully, waiting for a response. "And she's family. And we always help the family."

"I'll see what I can do." He finally said with a soft smiled formed in the corner of his lips. "You still surprise me, you know? Always trying to help everyone around you."

I smiled weakly and looked down to my empty plate. We ate pizza, hot pepperoni, and extra cheese and it was delicious. We also drank some beer and wine and since I'm not used to it, I started feeling my cheeks redden and my head dizzy and lighter.

"I'll talk with the rest of the staff and see where she could help. The rest is up to you. I strongly believe she would accept it if you were the one to talk her into." 

I just nodded and we finished our food. After leaving the restaurant and since Severus noticed the effect that the wine had on me, we decided to go for a walk in the park, hands intertwined feeling the warm summer breeze brushing our hair. It was quiet, thankfully, no kids screaming and playing around, nor the daily rush of the citizens. You could hear the crickets and the owls making sure their presence was felt. 

We heard the clock tower echoing throughout the wind, stroking 12 times. It was already midnight. 

Severus stopped his walk and faced me.

"You know what day is it?" Since I furrowed my brows he smiled and answered. "The first time we kissed."

"Oh, yes it is." I gasped astonished. "You remembered," I recalled that evening, when I went to his chambers, shouting at him for abandoning me during summer vacations in Hogwarts. He stayed there to keep an eye on me, hidden inside his walls but left me alone after a hard discussion. When I went to his chambers to confront him he rushed to me and kissed me against the wall of his kitchen. Damn, the man would take me there if I let him, I thought to myself, laughing internally.

"Of course I remembered how I pinned you against the wall and touched your warm lips for the first time." He embraced me with his arms around my waist and with a kiss planted on my lips. "And then you ran away." He finished his sentence with a sarcastic tone, still with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you were the one calling it a mistake." I pouted and sighed before smiling. "This is all Dumbledore' fault. He was the one that asked me to get close to you... -- He intended this to happen."

"Dumbledore could see more than we both can." For a while, he zoomed out, thoughts racing inside his mind. Guilt. I could see it in his distant eyes, that he kept battling himself about killing Dumbledore. His closest friend. Even though he knows deep down it was necessary and he was in peace now.

"Yes, yes he could. But maybe he was just lucky and this is our destiny." I answered, snapping him out of his guilty trance. "Or maybe you're just a lucky guy and I entered your life. Even if by a mistake." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You were never a mistake." He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, feeling my warm breath on his face.

"You promise?" I asked, thankful for having the second opportunity in life to be with the man I love.

"Always." He pressed his lips against mine and pulled me tighter by my waist. I sighed after breaking the kiss, resting my head on the crock of his neck. "What is it, love? I sense something is indeed bothering you and somehow you fear to speak."

"Am I that transparent?" I muffled a laugh.

"Like clear water." He smiled at me, cupping my cheeks again and forcing me to look up. "Please, share your thoughts with me."

Seeing in his eyes the same love I've been seeing all these years was enough to keep me sane, to keep me healthy and to keep me alive. After everything we've been through I know, I shouldn't be afraid of this love and shouldn't question it.

"Do you love?" I asked and his expression fell and melted.

"I do. More than anything."

"Only me?" I asked, tears running down my cheek.

"It will always be only you." He wiped the tears away and smiled, even though his eyes kept a worried gaze. "Do not doubt that, never. I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. Only you. Please, never doubt that." And he kissed my lips several times until he made me smile.

"Then, nothing is bothering me." Severus smiled back and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Let's go home." He said, disapparating instantly back to Hogwarts.


	46. Chapter 46

When I woke up next morning, body sated from last night lovemaking session, the side of the bed where Severus should be was empty and cold. My first feeling was the disappointment since he told me he took the day off to be with me. Then I heard a noise from the kitchen and my eyes snapped open again, making me jump out of bed. 

I button up his white shirt that lay on the chair and walked towards the noise.

Like he usually does, he was preparing breakfast with lots of delicious food. I once told him he could just use magic to have it done, but he said he wanted to take his time to cook something for me with love. So I just smile whenever I see him like focused like he was that moment.

"Good morning, fiancé," I whispered in his ear, kissing his ear lobe.

"Hmm, good morning, my love." He turned his body around to face me and pulled me to a kiss, his arm resting around my waist. "I hope you're hungry because we're going to have a full day.

"Will we?" I asked, sitting on the chair and eating the lovely breakfast. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He winked and smile but he couldn't hide the anxiety behind his eyes. "I've been preparing this surprise for quite some time now. I hope it is of your liking."

I stroke his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure it is." 

And we ate the rest of the dinner silently, regularly beaming at each other or talking about wedding stuff. We were both anxious for the day that is to come. We were not nervous about getting married, we were actually anxious to get over with it and run away from this country, for a pleasant honeymoon together.

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed, Severus led the way through Hogwarts' corridors until he decided to disapparate in a quiet street, near The Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see. Now, close your eyes."

I hesitated for a while before obeying his request. I felt his hands on my shoulders and a kiss on my hair before he started moving and guiding me a few steps until he came to a stop. I felt his lips on my ear and his breath on my neck while he whispered softly.

"This is a gift for us. You can open your eyes... Welcome to our new home."

My eyes snapped open and I gasped when I saw that beautiful house in front of me, with a small white wall and the greenest grass I've ever seen. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't definitely small. It was enough for us. And for starting a family.

No one could know how I was feeling that moment, when tears flowed down my eyes, falling on the floor and disappearing immediately in the hot sidewalk. Besides Hogwarts, I finally have a home on my own and I would be sharing it with the love of my life. What did I do to deserve all this? I don't know, but I thanked God, Dumbledore and whoever was behind all this.

"Do you like it?" He snapped me away from my thoughts.

"Are you mad? It's perfect!" I answered, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head on his chest. "Thank you..." I whispered.

Severus didn't answer. Instead, he went for his pocket and took two keys, handing me one. "Shall we enter our new home?" He hugged me and we both walked over the main door where he put the key in the keyhole and opened it.

Inside, there was a square entry hall, wooden floor with a round marble table in the middle, and orange tulips in a transparent jar. And right in front of us, there was a huge frame with a picture of me and Severus when he proposed. He was standing proud with his dark blue suit, grabbing me by my waist while I smiled flustered, happy for the ring exposed in my hand resting on his chest.

I smiled at Severus and he guided me to the left door where a living room was connected to the dining room. The dining room had an exquisite tailored wooden table, along with the last picture we all took with Dumbledore. Hogwarts behind us, standing strongly weeks before the war. 

The couch was dark grey, combining with the dark furniture, but enhanced by the fluffy silver carpet on the floor. There were shelves with books all over the place, making the living room cozier, a special touch from Severus, I guessed.

He then guided me to the kitchen, a medium size, with all the tools needed, dark grey furniture and a small round table in the middle with two chairs.

We walked back to the hall and entered the right door, that led to the three rooms and bathrooms. Two of the rooms were smaller, but the third room was huge. The headboard of the king-sized bed was cushioned in grey. The sheets were white and soft as I touched them very slightly and closed my eyes inhaling all that I've seen inside the house.

The room also has a private bathroom, decorated in white and brown, with a large bathtub. With a flick of his wand, Severus conjured hot water with foam, ready for us.

"Shall we debut the bathtub?" He started pulling down the strands of my summer red dress, letting it fall on the floor and exposing my red undergarments. Severus' lips were attracted immediately by my skin, as he planted a kiss on my shoulder while his hand was working his way to free me for the underwear I was wearing.

"Severus, I... 'm lost in words." I gasped when his hand reached for my panties and pulled them down.

"Do you like it, my love?" He said in his low grave tone as went down to take the panties off completely.

"I love it, Severus. This is our home... It's perfect." He held a hand for me and helped me get inside the tub, as he immediately started taking off his clothes and joined me.

"Yes... I've been seeing a lot of houses and this was the one that... reminded me of you. It is simple, beautiful," he caressed my face and let his hand wander underwater, feeling every curve of my body as he continued speaking, "everything designed so perfectly. And I think it's the one I want to call home."

I felt so overwhelmed by his statement. How could a man that lived in pain and in darkness all his existence have so much love to give? Every day I admire Severus even more, even though I thought it would be impossible.

"I love you, Severus. I love this house... And I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me too, darling, me too..." He connected his lips with mine, finding comfort in my arms, as he pulled me tighter against his lap. "I wanted to wait for the wedding to surprise you. But I knew you were having trouble with my absence. And since I want you happy for our day, I decided to tell you now."

"Oh..." I felt myself blush with all the embarrassment. I never felt so stupid, he was trying to surprise me and I was being stupid with all the jealousy. Either way, I decided to open my heart with him and let him know what was really bothering me. "So, the woman I've seen you on the streets. She was helping you with this. Who was she?"

He smirked because he knew exactly what I've been thinking. 

"That would be another surprise, but since that disturbed you, I shall tell you now. She is my cousin." I gasped. "Yes, I found her recently. She's a muggle and she happens to be a real estate saleswoman."

"That black haired woman is your cousin? She's gorgeous." I realized just how ridiculous I was being before "when I saw you with her... I saw her kissing you so intimately, I was scared..."

He laughed, - damn, it still makes me shiver - and when he finished laughing I was admired with his outburst. 

"What?" I pouted.

"You thought I was seeing another woman?" Severus tried to conceal his laugh but seeing my mad face made him fail. He grabbed my face and forced me looking at him while he tried to cease his laughing. "I would never. Should I remind you how much I love you every day? Because if you still doubt that, I will."

"I don't doubt you," I whispered.

"Good." And he finally connected his lips with mine as we tried our new bathtub in the most passionate way possible.

At the end of the day, Severus was the love of my life and I was his. No one could never change that. I know it. Deep down, I've always known it.


	47. Chapter 47

"Are you nervous?" Hermione questioned as she assisted me to get inside my wedding dress.

"Nah, I'm good," I said sarcastically, showing her my hands shaking.

"Good. You're marrying the love of your life. You should be nervous." She answered me with a cute smile plastered in her face.

"What about you? Ron hasn't decided to come forward, did he now?" I poked her with my arms and when I saw her troubled face I mocked her even more. "Well, I know Ron too well to know you would have to be the one to propose. He wouldn't have the courage enough to do it."

"That I agree." We laughed as Ginny knocked on the door, holding her small bouquet of red tulips in one hand and my bouquet in the other.

"We are all ready. Whenever you are." She said before handing me the flowers. "You look just beautiful. Like a princess."

"Thank you, darling," I answered her but we got interrupted by Minerva and Mr. Weasley. 

Minerva gasped and tears threatened to leave her eyes, as she shook her hands in the air to conceal them and not ruin her make up.

"You look like an angel, really." Mr. Weasley said while Minerva rushed to me for a deep, motherly hug.

"Nothing rejoice my heart as seeing you inside this beautiful dress. Oh, Angel, you deserve happiness, more than anyone else. You deserve this."

I didn't need to answer her anything. She already knew how much she meant to me and how much I am thankful for having her in my life. She is the mother I never had and I the daughter she always dreamt to have. And as for Mr. Weasley... Well, he was the one I wanted to walk me to the aisle, so that should say something about how I feel about him.

"It's time to go." Mr. Weasley offered his arm. "Shall we?"

I just smiled, took his arm and my maids of honor got out of the room before me, forming a line and walking towards Hogwarts gardens, where the ceremony would be held.

The march was slow and exciting. My breathing was irregular and my heart was pounding inside my chest. Is it possible for me to be this fortunate? Is it possible I'm marrying the love of my life, after the hell we've been through? I looked around me, everything was mute, and Mr. Weasley formed a soft smile on his lips as he saw my anxiety. My family. My friends. I thought to myself while I watched the girls in front of me joking with each other.

When we finally arrived the door that led to the gardens, they stopped, making sure I was ready and we all took a deep breath before opening the doors and show ourselves to the rest of the guests.

Even though I was fighting an inner battle, my tears won, and one fell from my eye as I saw the smiley faces of our dearest friends as they turned their heads around to face me.

Smiling at them, I walked a few steps to finally face my walk to the aisle, where Severus was waiting for me, with his back turned, facing the view. And as I approached him, walking to the piano and violin sound of "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley, Severus couldn't fight the urge to turn around and see me. And when his eyes finally fell on mine, his tough expression dropped and he smiled, tears falling down his eyes.

"You look like an angel," Severus whispered as soon as I approach him and I smiled shyly.

I can't really tell you how that felt, because everything around us ceased to exist. That moment was our and as the priest was proclaiming his words, I couldn't take my eyes off Severus and our hands kept intertwined until the end.

"For the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife." The priest ended the ceremony and we didn't wait for anything else, our lips immediately connected with each other, something we both wanted to do since the beginning.

"Finally," I whispered, cupping his cheeks with my hand. "I'm fully yours now."

"You're my heaven." He planted another kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Severus. My husband." 

We smiled to each other and eventually turned around to face the guests that were clapping and smiling, and leave the aisle together, hands intertwined, rings shining in our fingers.

As soon the ceremony ended, everyone was around us, hugging and kissing us, telling how happy they were for our love. And eventually, we all went to the Great Hall, where the food would be served.

"Before we start eating, may I propose a toast to the newly-wedded couple? A toast to honor their love and their bravery. A toast to celebrate how they show us love can always win every battle." Harry got up from his chair with his glass in the hair, speaking loud to everyone in the room. So all of them mimicked the boy and we were all up, toasting and smiling.

I looked to Severus and I was expecting a forced smile to Harry. But I was wrong. - It was the most real smile I've seen him give to the boy. And Harry returned the smile. - So, as a way to recognize his effort, I touched his knee and squeezed it slightly, making a soft caress under the table.

"I can't wait to leave this party and go away with you," Severus whispered in my ear.

"Soon, husband, soon." I smiled and I hear Severus growl low.

"Hearing you calling me husband, makes me want to leave this party sooner." He carefully looked around while he said that, slowly pulling my hand to the middle of his pants, where a hard shaft could be felt.

I gasped and smiled wickedly. "You're naughty sometimes, Husband," I emphasized the name and his dick twitched. "Who knew you could be like this?"

"Don't push it." He said, tightening the grip around my hand until he finally let it go. "Enjoy this party. I shall enjoy our party in our chambers."

And he wasn't wrong - he did enjoy our after-party alone. 

We were both walking fast, almost running, through Hogwarts corridors, heading for our chambers, hands intertwined and laughing under the influence of alcohol. No, we weren't that drunk - although it would be funny seeing Severus drunk... Note to myself. - We were so happy, we couldn't contain it inside us. So we had to laugh out loud.

"So, how do you feel about being Mrs. Snape?" He asked, pinning me against the chambers' door, his elbows by each side of my head.

"It's catchy." I brushed my nose in his and planted a kiss on it. "I like it."

"Good." And he finally connected his lips with mine as he let his hands travel along the curves of my dress, finding the straps and buttons on my back and starting to free me from the clothes. But as he let the dress fall on the floor he gasped when he lay his eyes on my underwear. "The only purpose of these undergarments is for a man to rip them off."

"Don't rip them off." I protested smiling. 

He lifts his hands in defeat and backed away. "I won't touch them, then."

"Good. I will." I pushed him to the couch much to his shock and put my high heeled foot on the couch, right between his legs, unclipped the socks attached to the garter belt and started rolling them down slowly.

"That's even a better way to take them off." He whispered, his dick twitching with anticipation inside his pants.

Slowly I took both my socks off along with my shoes, then I turned around, letting him watch my frame as I took the strands of my bra off my shoulders and carefully unclipped it. I turned around to face him, without letting the bra fall on the floor and approached him, eyes locked on his. Severus tried to lock his eyes on mine, but his eagerness betrayed him as he was staring at my almost naked body.

Approaching him, I sat on his lap, facing him, feeling his hard shaft between my legs. Not daring to take my eyes off him I finally let my bra off and I could see he was battling to keep his eyes on mine. But he lost and as soon as his eyes lay on my breasts he allowed his hands to grab them and squeezed them, kissing and sucking the nipples.

"Severus..." I moaned when I felt his touch.

"Yes, my dear wife?" He asked, lifting his head.

"Take me to our bedroom. Take me as yours." 

He immediately grabbed my ass and pulled me up in his lap, as he got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom. "As you wish. But are you doubting who you belong to, Mrs. Snape?"

"Care to remind me?" I asked with a lifted brow but no response came from his lips. His eyes darkened with lust and something wild was ignited inside his heart.

He let me fall on the bed and took off my panties immediately, opening my legs and laying on top of me. Severus started to rub himself as he tried to unbutton his shirt and his pants and took them off until he was completely naked. 

He let his hand travel to my pussy, fingers carefully brushing between my folds, spreading all the wet. "Eager are we?" Since I was intoxicated by his touch, I just nodded and without warning or mercy, he penetrated me instantly.

"Fuck..." I cursed under my breath as I felt his steel-member opening my walls and clutching around him. He slipped inside so easily... And he fits so perfectly.

He connected his lips with mine one more time before his eyes darkened a little more and a hard look was spread across his face. His hands wandered the bed, looking for something. - His wand. - And with a flick of his wrist, and without slowing down his thrusts, he snapped open the wardrobe door, until the mirror was reflecting our sinful moment.

Severus let his wand fall back to the bed, pulled his dick out and rolled my body, so I was all in four. Then he grabbed my hair, making me face the mirror and look our reflection, grabbed his dick against my entrance and said. "See who you belong to, now?" And he penetrated me harder this time.

His hips smacked loudly against my ass, again and again as the sweat rolled down his bod and as my breasts bounced under me. But even though I was feeling dizzy I couldn't take my eyes off the mirror, of the man I love. My husband. Making me his.

And I let my orgasm explode when his eyes locked on mine and his moans were as louder as mine. My juice was out like a squirt, wetting his hips, his cock, and his balls and he slowed down his pace until he came to a stop.

As I trembled under him, feeling the last spasms of the orgasm, Severus pulled out again and turned me around to the same position as the beginning, making me face him.

Connecting his lips with mine, he allowed his tongue to explore mine passionately. His dick was inside me again, this time slowly thrusting in and out.

"I love you, so much..." He whispered in my mouth.

"I love you, Severus. God... I love you."

"Stay with me. Forever." He pleaded, tears burning in his eyes.

"Forever won't be enough." 

And almost immediately he spread his seed inside me, moaning in my ear as the last drops of his juice were free.


	48. Chapter 48

Our honeymoon was perfect, even better than we anticipated. The hotel room was enormous and luxurious.  _We have Minerva to thank for that._  We did enjoy that room fully -  _iykwim_ \- but we surely explored the charming streets of Cairo. 

Of course, we began by visiting the Gizé pyramids, riding on camels - tender creatures, by the way.

When we visited the Khan el Khalili market we purchased lovely souvenirs and jewelry, but I was mostly overwhelmed by the kindness and amiability of the people. The lovely three sisters that were selling typical Egyptian costumes called me inside their store to try some of their clothes. 

I entered the store, Severus always had his eyes on me to keep me safe from harm, but he was relaxed and smiling. He had dropped his typical dark clothes and, instead, he was using a white tunic, similar to mine. But when the young girls showed me the clothes, it was entirely different. - a long black dress with the softest fabric I've ever touched, with a V-cleavage and a little cape on the back, with golden ornaments and a golden belt in the waistline.

"You look perfect, my love." Severus gasped when he saw me and a sultry look passed through his eyes until his expression melted.

"I loved it. I think I'm going to buy it." I looked for money inside my purse, but the three young ladies intervened and stopped me.

"Please." One of them spoke with an accent. "Take it. As a gift for the newly wedded couple."

"What-- How do you know we just married?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You have this newly-wedded-wife aura around you. And he too." They pointed at Severus that was entertained by the music band performing outside. "Please, accept it as a gift, my lady."

Speechless as I was, I just nodded with a little bow, thanking them for the gift as I took one last to look to the mirror and smiled.

We visited all the historical points until our feet felt sore. But even though we arrived at our bedroom tired every night, we still had energy enough to make love with each other and fall asleep in each other arms.

When we came back from our honeymoon, we brought gifts to our friends, - Some jewelry, souvenirs, and clothes - much to their delight. Even though we were glad to be back, we did really enjoy our vacations. Away from everything. Just the two of us.

***

Days after being back, we were eating a snack in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. That moment we both stopped since Severus was tickling me on purpose to make me drop the strawberry I stole from him. 

"Were you expecting anyone?" I asked him and he nodded.

I walked to the door, and through the peek-hole, I saw a suited man, with a suitcase under his arm and a very lofty posture. I looked back at the curious Severus leaning against the door that led to the living room and shrugged.

"Who is it?" I asked loud enough to be heard on the other side.

"Mrs. Angelina Black Snape?" The man asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm an attorney. Black's' attorney. I have business to discuss with you." The man said and I turned around to Severus, frozen in fear about what this could be about.

Sensing my anxiety, Severus smiled, passed by me and planted a kiss in my head, before opening the door.

The man eyed us both with curiosity, but he was snapped back to the real world as his mouth started speaking by itself while his thoughts were somewhere else. 

"I apologize to disturb you in this lovely evening, but I have matters of great urgency to speak with Mrs. Snape." I was still getting used to that name, but I was enjoying that adaptation too much. Every time I heard Severus calling me by that name... well, we always end up naked and sweaty. - I smiled internally.

I shook those inappropriate thoughts away and walked forward, facing the man completely. "What matters?"

"About your inheritance. Now that your parents are waiting for the Dementor's' Kiss in Azkaban, I have orders to pass it to you. May I enter so we can talk?" 

I nodded and guided the man to the living room, nodding him to sit down. Severus went to the kitchen to grab some tea and he was back almost immediately.

"I'm Anthony Nolan. I've been Black's' attorney ever since the begin of my career. I've handled every matter of the family and as the Ministry requested, I'm here to hand to you everything that belongs to your family, since you're the only direct heir alive." I gasped and the man smiled. "It's quite a number. Let's start with the lands and the houses. There are several terrains spread through Europe in Portugal, France, Germany, Luxemburg, and Switzerland. There is also the Black's' Mansion outside London, 12 Grimmauld Place in London and two small apartments in Scotland. Besides that, there are four different accounts with money in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, one from your parents, one from Bellatrix Lestrange, Regulus Black, Cygnus Black, and Walburga Black. All of them, deceased or on the verge of it. It is my duty to pass you this heritage, as I am here to execute the procedure. You just need to sign these." He handed me a bunch of papers and I grabbed it, analyzing the content.

"I'm sorry, what is the amount of all the assets combined?" Severus asked, with his face pale and shocked.

"Well, I must say that the amount would allow you to retire and live in extravagant luxury." He faked a smile. "I just need you to sign these and everything is yours to do as you please." There was this sarcastic tone in his voice that was bothering me.

I lift my eyes back to the man with a suspicious gaze that made him uncomfortable. "I won't sign it."

"What?" Severus and the man spoke at the same time.

"I don't want anything from this family. If it wasn't for my dear late cousin Sirius Black the third, I would lose completely my hope in this family. They caused me nothing more than pain, sorrow and turned my life into a living hell. I hope they all pay for what they did and that they burn in hell. So, no, I don't want a single penny." 

The man was shocked in his seat, but Severus understood exactly what I was feeling and with a soft caress on my hand I felt his comprehension and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I need to get these signed. Those are Ministry' orders."

"My answer is no," I said firmly.

"The fortune will be handled to the Malfoy's' if you do not sign them. I must warn you." 

I bit my lower lip, thoughts racing in my head. I didn't want their fortune. I wanted to forget I was ever a Black. If I could I even would wipe out my name from it. But something came to my mind and much to everyone surprise I signed the papers and handed to the man.

The man, still in shock, took the papers in his hand and smiled, probably with relief. I bet his neck was on the line and that's why he insisted so much to sign the papers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape. You are from now on a wealthy woman. You can live a queen's' life."

"I assure you I won't. Since you've been my family' attorney, you can be mine. So go, hand those papers and come back with more. I want to donate the heritage to another person." He gasped, ready to protest but I lift my hand in the hair, shushing him and got up from the couch, eying him from above."Do it. Or another attorney will."

Anthony got up and left our house without more words uttered. Severus was quiet and observing me as I closed the main door and came back to the sofa.

"The Weasleys?" He simply asked.

"Yes." I eyed him carefully. "Do you mind?"

He sighed, closed his eyes for a bit before opening them to face me with some weird look in his eyes. Definitely, there was love and care, but also desire and lust and something wilder. "After all these years you still manage to surprise me with your pure heart." He sighed again. "That just makes me love you even more."

And with that he attacked me on the couch, laying on top of me, as his lips found mine and he kissed me fervently. I don't know what he did to me, but I felt over the clouds with his behavior and almost immediately I started taking off his clothes, letting them fall on the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

As I have ordered Anthony, the attorney, the next day he was knocking again on our door with the papers needed to donate my heritage to the Weasleys. I invited them to have lunch at our house and they were there when Anthony presented me with the papers.

"Arthur and Molly." I eyed them. Arthur Weasley was sitting on the couch with Ginny and the rest of the boys were close to the fireplace with Severus, with a glass of wine in their hands. They interrupted their conversations and turned to me, Severus forming a smirk in the corner of his lips. "You know I see you as the parents I never had. You welcomed me with open arms, even though you had difficulties. You helped me ever since the beginning an showed me how much you cared."

"Oh honey, you're such a good girl. We saw that when we met you." Molly said with her motherly smile.

"And I want to thank you for that." I looked at Anthony, who handed me the papers. "Yesterday, I signed papers ordered by the Ministry, where I accepted the heritage of my family. Houses, money, lands... It's quite an amount." I smiled looking at Severus, who returned the smile. "Right now, I am richer than you can even imagine."

All the presents in the living room gasped surprised.

"As you can imagine, I don't want it. I don't want to have anything to do with this family. And I only accepted to sign the papers because I want to donate all of the money to someone that cared for me and that need it more than I do. That's why I want you to sign these papers and accept the heritage for me."

Molly leaned back on the couch, pale and mouth open. Arthur approached us, positioning himself behind the sofa with a hand on his wife's' shoulder.

"No. Absolutely not. It's your money, Angel!" Molly protested. "You're starting a life with Severus, you'll need the money."

"I can assure you we don't need that money to survive. We have money." I looked around to our lovely house and my eyes fell on Severus figure, leaning against the fireplace, observing the conversation. "You know I can't have that money with me. Please, accept it. I don't want the money but I don't want it to go to the wrong hands. You need it. I don't want it. Please."

"No. We can't accept it..." She continued protesting.

"Please, I want to give you the money. You all helped me rise up in life. I was nothing before Hogwarts. And you all helped me. You all cared. You wanted to make me happy. I want to make you happy. With all my heart." I kneeled in front of them, grabbed Molly's hands and sighed. "You can't blame me to want the best for you. And if I have the power in my hands to help you, please, let me do it."

She eyed me warily, Arthur' grip tightening on her shoulders as a way to give her the courage to accept it and she sighed.

"Please, Molly. Sign the papers and let's have lunch, it's ready." I smiled at her.

And after a while, after the tears flow down her cheeks, she ended up nodding her head and I gave her the papers and a pen. Trembling a lot, she took them in her hands and read the papers, checking if everything was ok. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of money they would receive and eyed me. I just nodded, giving her the incentive to sign them and she sighed before signing the papers.

"Excellent, now we have lunch. Anthony, would you join us?" I asked, handing him the papers.

"I would love to but I'm afraid my job won't allow me. I shall leave you now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, soon the assets will be added to your bank account in Gringotts, as long as the properties. Have a nice day." And he left us, closing the front door behind him.

I turned around and eyed the guests, they all looked overwhelmed and Severus approached me with a lovely smile on his face, embracing me in his arms. 

We ate lunch, we chat and we laugh. Arthur and Molly were so much lighter, so much happier like all their problems just vanished. And that made me smile all day until I felt the pillow under my head.

"You're an amazing woman, you know that? What you did for the Weasleys... No one else would do the same. I guess that's why I've fallen in love with you. With your pure heart."

"Oh, ya think?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"Yes," he pulled to his arms, inhaling the scent of my hair and feeling my fragile body glued to his. "I regret nothing and wouldn't change a thing. I feel blessed to have you."

"I really think we need to thank Dumbledore for that. The man previewed this since the beginning, I'm telling you. That man was a genius."

"Yes, he was. And I'm sure he would be proud of you, Angel." He kissed the top of my head.

"Of us. Yes... He would."

And we both fell asleep in each other arms, feeling in peace like we were both in heaven at last.


	50. Chapter 50

"Come on! I'm waiting!" I yelled while I was opening the front door. 

We were going on a little trip before the beginning of the school year. Only three days. It was a surprise trip that Arthur and Molly gave to us, as a thankful act for what I've done for them.

 _The destiny?_  Puerto Rico, in the middle of the Caribbean sea where the sun shines brighter and the water is clearer than any other place in the world. And what a better time like this to go on a vacation?

A few days ago I learned about something that made me cry until I fell asleep. Happy tears. Great news that I wanted to tell Severus, but since Arthur and Molly offered this trip, I thought it would be better to wait. It was very hard to keep a secret from Severus. He is no fool. But whenever he asked me if everything was ok, I just changed the subject and eventually he would drop it.

"You are too excited for this trip. What's gotten into you?" He pouted.

"Oh my God, Severus. It's the Caribbean! How could I not?" I didn't lie.  _It's the fucking Caribbean!!!_

He rolled his eyes and we began our trip after packing up our bags and put on our new sunglasses. Severus was in a more relaxed appearance, black jeans, dark blue shirt and sunglasses I forced him to buy when Molly handed us the tickets. He said "I'll look ridiculous" and I rolled my eyes at him, paying for the glasses and putting them in his face.

As expected, the hotel room was facing the sea, a clear blue reflecting the sunshine and blinding us as we were hugged facing the heavenly view in front of us. 

Smiling at each other we decided to put on some bath suits and explore the wonderful beaches on the coast. The sand was thin and soft and warm, the sun was equally warm but something inside me was exploding to be released. -  _Wait for the right moment,_ I stopped me every time I was about to reveal.

"Your mind is often away from me. Where do you go when you are quiet?" Severus kiss on my forehead snapped me out of my thoughts.

"My thoughts are mine only" I winked at him and watched him as he sat by my side, handing me the drink of his right hand and drinking from his left one.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" He lifted a brow.

"Don't be nosy." He rolled his eyes and I smiled taking another sip of my orange juice."I'll tell you later, alright? We have a dinner scheduled in an Italian restaurant."

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes at his grumpy expression and leaned back on the sun lounger, enjoying the sun rays heating up my skin.

And after a few hours of sunbathing, conversations and drinks, we decided to go back to the hotel and take a shower. When we entered the room, frisky Severus pulled a strand of my bikini, loosening it.

"Hey! Wha--" He interrupted me, connecting his lips with mine, while he pushed me to the bathroom and while his sassy hands took care of the rest of my clothes until they were spread through the floor.

His hands turned on the hot water and with a flick of his wand, his clothes disappeared, exposing his naked body and his erection.

"Someone's hungry." I giggled.

Severus didn't talk. Instead, he lifted his brow, turned me around against the counter, and penetrated me from behind with a violent thrust, slipping with my wet folds already welcoming him. It didn't take long until he spread his seed inside of me. Something tells me he was holding it inside him all day and he couldn't contain it any longer.

So we washed our sinful bodies and got ready for dinner in relaxed outfits, exiting our room with our hand intertwined and smiles on our faces.

We ordered some pasta with chicken and a sweet sauce with cheese and for dessert, we ate strawberry ice cream with different kind of topics. We ate and laughed and talked about our future. And that's when I decided it was time to share what I learned that week.

"Severus, love. I need to talk to you about something." I said with a calm tone and a contained smile on my face.

He was watching outside the window to the beautiful horizon, lost on his own thoughts. As soon as I talked he was snapped out of his trance and looked at me. A nervous smile appeared on his face since he sensed the anxiety hidden behind my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, at the beginning of this week I found out about something that left me speechless. I wanted to tell you, but then Molly and Arthur offered us this trip and I decided to wait." I fell silent, waiting for my words to sink in. Then I proceeded, resting my hand on top of his. "I've been feeling odd lately. Sick." He furrowed his brows at the word and now he was worried.  _Cute._  My other hand traveled under the table to pick up the bag I carried with me and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's for you. Open it." I nodded to the bag and smiled at him.

Hesitantly, his eyes fell in the bag, and his hands started untying the knot until he finally was able to open the white bag. Severus let his hands inside the bag grabbing the little box inside of it and taking it off.

Looking fishy at me, he opened the small box.  At first, he furrowed his brows, but then realization hit him like a train and his eyes widened while his hands took the two little white shoes off.

"Does this mean, you..." He gulped and I nodded with an open smile on my face. Tears betrayed Severus hard posture and he couldn't hold it any longer. He rushed to my side and hugged me tightly, planting kisses all over my face. He cupped my cheeks and kissed my lips over and over again, tears wetting our lips.

"I'm going to be a father!" He said with a mix of laughter and cry. 

"I hope so. I made the test, it came out positive. And I made it over and over and over again. And I went to Madame Pomfrey. I didn't want to have high hopes until I was sure. I am sure now. We're going to be parents!"

I rested my hand on my belly feeling the love growing inside of me. Severus took my hand off my belly and rested his head there, tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall. He has ever been a man full of sorrow, sadness, anger and every other dark feeling you could think of. Love was never in his life until he met me. Until he got interested in the woman that appeared dressed like a homeless but the next day was dressed like a princess; the same woman that would escape every night from her chambers to watch the stars in the sky and ask if she will ever know her place in the universe; the woman that made his heart skip some beats every time he heard her voice; the one that would seek refugee on his chambers when her demons haunted her at night; the woman that showed him that life had more than the darkness he lived in.

Even though he fought hard those weird feelings, there was no turning back. He fell in love with me the moment our eyes fell on each other. And looking back to our long journey, he felt like he was truly blessed for all the sacrifices. If someone had told him before that he would fall in love, marry and have kids, he would have killed that person on sight for such mockery. But now, he was living a dream, he was finally in heaven.

"This is... perfect. You're perfect. Oh, Angel..." He lifted his head from my little belly bump and kissed me once again. "I love you so much." He whispered and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Severus. Forever." 

"Forever is not enough."

 

**THE END**


	51. Chapter 51

_So... After all the pain there's a happy ending for everyone. Severus and Angel traveled a long way and fought hard to get where they are now._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Probably this was my favorite story to write and I'm planning on writing another one for Severus (I'll let you know when I post it)_

_Please, let me know what you think about the story. All the comments are more than welcome. And vote if you liked it._

_Wish you all love and happiness. Until next time._

 

 

_XOXO_

_ScorpyR_

 


	52. Chapter 52

HELLO, everyone.

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as loved writing it. And if you did, please leave kudos and comment.

 

I have another Severus' story coming up! Please leave feedback on the first chapter. It's called **"Severus Snape - A magical muggle."**

 

XOXO

 

 


End file.
